Frozen Souls (Jelsa Apocalypse AU)
by HelloMyNameIsKat
Summary: (Apocalypse AU / Jelsa) Elsa lives with a monster for a husband- Hans. The drunken abuser holds her captive for 3 years, until it all changed. Elsa was never allowed to go outside, and only heard small bits of the breakout. This is where Jack comes in. He shows Elsa the 'breakout' is much more than a small epidemic. He saves her from her hell, helping her reach safety.
1. Infestation

**Frozen Souls**

**Chapter I / Infestation**

**Warnings: undertones of forced abuse / suicidal thoughts mentioned**

**(A/N: This chapter was redone because original fanfic sucks. I'll be redoing chapters while adding new ones.)**

It was the squeaking cry of a door when the terror began. Horror held no new greeting, but neither did he. Despite nearly three years of this, each encounter with him felt like a fresh new torture. It didn't matter if alcohol decorated his face and coated his teeth; he always knows what power he possesses. In these times, I will never sleep. I only close my eyes, desperate for the sun to come and lust to take him out of this house. Almost every night his demonic presence haunts this place. Too bad for these walls, they will never see light nor life. Sometimes the walls talk to me, taunting me with the fantasy of escape, but then the furniture reminds me how deserving I am of this. All I've ever been is a burden; I am simply a waste of oxygen. I am nothing.

One day, I'll find the end of these days. However, the permanent ending of my presence will bring silence in this apartment. Lucky for everyone who dares know me, that day should be soon. If the bruises and brokenness don't take me, then I will. But then again, I suppose the power to find such an ending rests in many forms, but I'm too weak, just like he said.

Everything is just like he said. He says I deserve this life because I am worthless, so it is. I am weak, he says, so it is. Despite his vile aptitude and gruesome existence, I know he speaks truth. But I bet even the devil fears his existence.

It was the fumbling clatter of a doorknob which announced his entrance. There's a whole room between us, and maybe his dragging feet will trip on some useless item and shatter his head. His thick breathing could be heard from anywhere if you knew what it sounded like.

Once his feet tripped into the room of a bed and a million nightmares, I knew what to expect. I kick myself back against the wall, my exposed heels using whatever might they find to save me for a few more seconds.

His sickly eyes glared at me. With the broken whisper I so often echoed, I pleaded. It's the same scenario over and over; it's been this way for as long as forever. He comes in screaming about my uselessness or his disability to maintain an occupation or even just about the alcohol itself. Then, I curl in the corner, holding all my limbs together for fear they might fall off, and waiting for bruises to decorate the preexisting ones. And in final concordance, he does what he does best: destroys any bit of life I dared to have.

This time, he seems even sickly greener than ever. A foul smell emitted from the gashes which newly presented themselves along his neck. Flesh embellishes the open wound which oozes. Veins protrude, probably trying to escape the monster's body. His eyes, usually a dead squash yellow, now appear swirled and swashed, like a muddy puddle freshly stepped in. As he crawled along the floor, slithering up closer to entitle me to his wrath, the thick slobber and gray skin became more apparent. A growl escaped his lips. It was the purple and brown elapsing around his sockets which alerted me of the true infestation within him.

Purple didn't decorate his eyes. His face might have been sunken and his heart a solid stone, but sleep was never difficult for him. It was a gruel sickness that haunted his face, not color. Color is too good to ever be around people like us.

I've heard the whispers about this disease, whenever the radio is on for a few seconds before fear shuts it up. As a child, before I was forced to grow up and into my present state, I had heard. But I had heard through a child's mind, and I have heard from his child mouth every so often, when his slurred words reveal something forbidden about the world. Anything involving outside this apartment isn't supposed to exist to me. The only good thing about his sloshed mind was his occasionally spilled secrets.

If he found out I ever knew even the little I know, I'm sure everything terrifying would come. Sometimes I often fear that the curtains will blow open and show me something I shouldn't see. Then the windows will tell of my illegal actions.

Stumbling forward, his feet seemed heavier than the rest of him, dragging out each step he took towards me. I screamed for help; I screamed for him to stop; I just screamed. I know screaming proves useless, but it made the upcoming death seem less like defeat. Like maybe, for once in my life, I'd be fighting back.

Gripping to the wall, I prepared for the light to disappear from my eyes. Despite the calices, yellowed nails, and bruises decorating my hands, I covered my eyes. Dying while looking at the shadows would be better than dying while looking at him. He stared at me, no longer with any humane pieces left; his sloshy eyes corrupted me to the core.

In between screaming, I heard a gunshot, disrupting the violent scene.

Shaking, I hesitated opening my eyes. His growling lust suddenly silenced, but the overwhelming sense of endangerment did not. Simultaneously I was frozen in shock but unable to stop shaking.

A strong ring hung thick in the air after the shot.

In frightened anticipation, slowly I lowered the black and blue palms covering my eyes. My teeth clenched in unison with my fits; my nails digging into my hands. I'm not even sure if I'm breathing I'm so petrified.

In this shadow-filled land, another set of eyes peer through the doorway: gallantly soft chocolate eyes, holding galaxies of color with wonder and life. The beholder of those eyes stepped in, holding a gun and a solid look of determination and readiness. In the slowest seconds of my life, the young specimen rushed over, pushing the abusive body aside and trying to pull me up. My body felt weightless to me, like all connections to my nerves were severed. I was lifted up, feeling numb, as if the world spins on its concurrent time but I've been ticking on a separate clock.

The rescuer existed as a young man. All I could intake about him were his tattered clothes and dry lips, which seem to moving but I'm too lost in my head to focus on what's falling out. His stature, skin clinging to bone mostly, seemed strong due to broad shoulders and tough apparel. When my eyes finally traveled to his face, I noticed the scars sitting along his left side. A clenched tension revealed his sharp jaw. Everything about him seemed ragged and from war, but that's not what I remember of the world. But I barely knew the world three years ago.

Finally the words caught up to the movement of his mouth.

"Are you okay?" he clearly stated, as if he was repeating a simple instruction to a child.

I nodded, but even words can't really describe the occurrence. His eyes stick to my hands, which I assume are still vigorously shaking.

"Are you hurt?"

Shaking my head, mostly in a nervous clatter, we step away from the dead. Immense weight seemed to fade off of my conscience, but it was quickly replaced by a freshly dark mental stigma. I guess I'm okay, but I don't really know what okay is.

"I'm sorry I-… I had to, he was diseased. If he hasn't already, he'll turn into one of- one of _them_." He spoke as if escaping a trauma. Panic on his face did not sit very steadily. He seemed concerned, but over several things along with this nonsense he's concocted confuses me.

I suppose my face entails confusion, because he starts saying things I've never heard before.

"The outbreak, you know?" He started. "-the one that started maybe 2 years ago? I mean that's when it really started I guess, but it kinda started several years back, I don't know it's kinda complicated. Well, it's got him too. Almost everyone's getting it… Looks like we've escaped so far, but I've been hiding in a sanctuary of a camp- set up in a province outside of the main part of our city." Even though he seemed so full of knowledge in this alleged event, my face still showed uncertainty.

He started saying something again, but the growl of the abuser startled us, causing him to aim his gun and shoot again. In a frantic frenzy, he rushed me out of the apartment. Or at least he tried. He was running and had too much energy to contain, but my monotone presence didn't add to the excitement. In his hurry, he kept saying stuff like, "we've got to go before more come!" and "I'll explain it all in the truck!"

My unchanging expression alerted him. He nearly begged for me to hurry out the apartment, but truth be told, I couldn't find the motivation or energy to do much. In the slow process of my movement, he pulled out of his dirty, oversized coat a knife and handed it to me 'in case I need it.' I still don't get it, but it doesn't matter anymore. There's no more purpose for me. My only cause was to be there for him, but now this 'disease' has captured his mind, and killed him.

Eventually I convince myself to walk quicker- for the rescuer's sake. With every ounce of movement, my body aches. Mostly I just follow him, since I've forgotten how to escape this haunted home for men like the one I lost. Once we reach down the several flights of stairs, the saving boy points towards to exit saying something. Ignoring the breathlessness and heavy heart I hold, I walk faster than ever to the entrance to the outside. The world, which I've been stuck missing for years, is now so close.

I remember it as a soft place, ideal for the arrogant imagination I once held. My child eyes saw it as green and full of wonderful things. I hope the grass is still there; I hope the sky is still out; I hope the moon still casts its arms around the world every night.

Once the doors fling over from my frail composer escaping the building, I see what the world actually is. It's not what I remember.

During our battle to rush, I stopped myself, standing still in a hallway I'd never seen. The walls weren't like I remember; they were aged and faded. The smell wasn't what I remember; it's old and unpleasant.

"We've got to go, we've got to go!" He rushed, falling back almost to come and get me.

"What's your name?" I spoke.

Baffled almost, he looked at me in great surprise. It's like he assumed I could't speak. "J- Jack. and, um, yours?" He was still in a hurry.

"Elsa." I haven't said my name in years, its uncomfortable to say it now. All I know is him saying it. Him, the dead undead monster. An abuser to me for three years. He was Hans.


	2. Heal What Has Been Hurt

**Chapter 2 / Heal What Has Been Hurt**

* * *

**Jack**

The night drive was quiet. Elsa, the stunning being hurled in the seat, had the cloths she brought beside her. Her body was so frail, that her seat could hold her and the pile of shirts. Her head leaned against the window, and her body was still. But her mind was alive.

I could tell, because she seemed in awe of the city, and the night sky. It's like she's never seen it before, but that's impossible. I really want to learn more about her, but I don't want to trouble her with anything.

She watched the moon, and the light filled her eyes. She was beautiful, but why was she stuck with that monster? Finally, I attempted to break the silence.

"The moon is amazing, isn't it?" Idiot. That's all I've got?

She looks at me, and slightly nods. I guess that's all she can do. I stop the car, arriving at the central city. It's the heart of the old city, with towering walls to kept creatures out.

Elsa seems alarmed, and scared.

"It's okay, they're just checking us before we go in. We have to get out for them to look." I explain as I do so.

She watches me, and slowly inches herself out the car. Her body is so weak, and I just want to feed her everything in this camp.

We step out, and the guard pats me down, and checks places for any bites- neck, arms, legs, ect. I immediately remember Elsa doesn't want touch.

I remember to late, because she screams as a guard lifts her hair to check if she was bit on the neck. The guards jump back, but I try to explain.

"No, no , no. You can't- just... just don't touch her, okay? Intruct her, but she's very weak so she can't do much. I'm taking her in to get some help." The guards nod, and I think they get the picture.

Slowly but surely Elsa is checked and cleared for entrance. I give the car keys to Hiccup, who manages and over looks vehicles. He drives the car into the inner safety of our city, and parks it in the mass garage. I walk Elsa in, as shops slowly appear. We reach a small building, where soilders like me report to. Sergeant Winters was sitting in a chair outside his office. He stands in shock when he sees Elsa.

"E- Elsa? " he says, like maybe his worst or greatest dream came true. He knows Elsa? Huh.

I look at her, but she just glares at him like he's a repulsive rat crawling along the ground.

He jogs up with him arms spread to hug her, but I stop him.

"Sr., physical contact is not good for her. I found her in aparment complex 5, area C. She was..." how do I explain, molested? Being treated like nothing? Getting abused? "Under rough circumstances. " I explain the conditions Elsa was in, which was horrid, along with us grabbing some cloths and food, but leaving the beer. No need for alcoholism in this facility.

He gives a solid nod, but focuses on Elsa. She seems horrified, why?

"I- I thought you were lost forever." He muttered out.

"You wish!" She said, her eyes glossy and almost spilling tears. Her anger was obvious. Why? And how do they know each other?

"No, Elsa... darling, I thought-" his soft tone is cut off.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your darling! You wouldn't sell a darling!" By now she was crying. She was screaming with extreme rage.

Sell? Why would anyone sell her? Why is she so angry with Sergeant Winters?

"Sold? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" His confusion almost seemed too sincere, but why should I judge, or even care?

"You sold me to that monster. Don't lie! You sold me to Hans just for a crummy piece of bread!" Her voice broke. She seemed so shattered on the inside.

"Elsa, I would never sell you! Hans said you had to stay at a remote hospital, and then that's what we last heard."

"No! No- y-you... you sol- what?" She grasped her head in immense confusion.

Sergeant Winters stepped forward, but she just shouted for him to go away. Another woman came in- Mrs. Winters, and saw Elsa. Her hands found her eyes, as she tried to hide sobs. She seemed so relieved, but she only stepped as close as Sergeant, but she wasn't anywhere near him.

"M-mom?" Elsa said, swallowing some tears.

Mom? Mom! Elsa is a Winters!

Finally it makes sense. Sort of.

**Elsa**

I don't know how to process anything. It's all blank. I might be crying, but I'm just trying to make sure this is real life.

They're alive?

No.

Yes?

Luckily, my mother has always been very perceptive. She didn't try to come close. I'm so thankful that she respects my space. Kind of odd, since my dad, who says he didn't sell me, treated her so poorly. Not like Hans, but still.

It takes Jack a few times at calling my name for me to snap out of my trance.

"Elsa? You alright?" He seemed so companionable, but no men are like that, right? Right. He is just using me. He doesn't actually care. How stupid I am to think that.

"C- can we go? Food m-maybe?" Why is talking so difficult? I stutter at every other word! I can't even stop myself from shaking again.

I feel like everyone is staring at me. Their eyes are piercing me, stabbing me, and ultimately destroying me. They should stop looking at me. Please stop staring.

"Alright. How about food? You'll need a lot to heal." Jack recommends.

He only is doing this so he can use you later. I dismiss the voice in my head. I don't want Jack to be like every man. He can't be. But, then again, what's it like? Living in peace. I'll never know peace. But peace is for the weak. I'm not weak. I survived my father, and I survived Hans. I'm not weak.

I nod my head, but it's weak. If I'm honest, I feel so weak. I haven't walked this much in a while. Hans always had me stuck in the apartment. Now I'm free.

But at what cost? Hans died. That bastard deserved it.

Jack was kind in the fast and easy death he gave Hans. Hans should've died slowly. He should've known my pain.

Jack waves me over, and I have to focus intensely just to keep my feet moving.

I'm slow. I can tell. It's embarrassing, but it's all I can do.

We walk, Jack constantly making sure he's beside me, to a large tent. There are lanterns with little purple suns on them spread beautifully across the area. It is lit perfectly.

"Hey, Rapunzel. Can you get Elsa some soup and water?" He asks.

'Rapunzel' is a girl with short, raggedly cut brown hair in a faded pink dress with more rips than I have bruises. She smiles, and it makes me calm down. It's hard to explain.

I've only had one friend my life. But she's gone. I don't need to have feelings about it, though. Feelings are weak. I am not weak.

She tells me to sit at this worn, wooden table. It takes a lot of effort, but I get it. She gives me soup and a large container of water.

The soup is cold, and delicious. Rapunzel poured it from a can, and it's amazing. Much better than when I had next to nothing for food. No life line.

But now, maybe I can.

No.

That's stupid of me. How dare I think like that. I'm just someone's play toy. My worth to anyone is nonexistent.

**Jack**

For such a weak person, Elsa finishes her soup pretty quickly. She gulps the water down also equally as fast.

Her lips curl lightly upwards, as if maybe she was smiling. I hope she is. I hope she feels safe, and at peace. I'll die before I see any more abuse inflicted on her. I don't even know the whole story, but I know she's already gone through too much.

We all have.

But I don't want to think about the past. It's too painful to try to remember. I'll just try to forget, like I always do.

I escort Elsa to the infirmary, which is next door. Rapunzel works at both places, the kitchen and the make shift hospital, and for that I respect her.

When Elsa walks in, a few eyes watch. I don't think the attention is settling in well, because I can tell she's filled to the brim with anxiety. I try to bring her to a corner, and show her aa cot to sleep in until a living quarter can be assigned.

"You'll have to stay here until they can find you a place, and heal." As soon as I say this, her eyes scream with fear and distance.

"P-please no." She says, choking. Her words are so soft I almost miss them.

"But there's no living area for you. It'll be okay, you can just sleep and heal while you wait." Even if I try to encourage her stay, I don't think she wants it.

She raises a shaking finger, and points to me. "Can I stay?" Her voice is dry and course.

How do I respond? I only have one bed in my living quarter.

"Please. My parents... they can't find.. please." I miss some of her words, because they are either unclear or so quiet I can't hear her.

"Okay, sure."

I don't know why I agreed.

I make sure to stay by her, in case she falls. I don't have to be a nurse or doctor to know she might collapse from her frail body failing her. She has to stop twice as I lead her to my living area, and I offer to carry her, but she refuses. She forces herself onward, and I can tell it's really painful.

Of course she didn't want to be carried. Stupid.

We reach the steps to an old square house, where I and 3 other residents stay. She tried to walk up the steps, but it's not working.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa." I say, before picking her up bridal style, and carrying her in, up the stars, and to my room. She tries to fight me off, but that consists of her slightly hiting me, too tired to say anything.

I plop her on the bed, and her eyes are getting pretty heavy.

"I'm- I'm sorry" I whisper, as her eyes drift into sleep.

**Elsa**

Told you. He didn't use me, he just carried me. The voice that echoes in my head isn't right. He whispers something as he tucks the covers over me, but I give up the battle of weariness, and let myself find sleep. It's been a long time since sleep came to me- the sweet kind of sleep, anyway.

So I sleep, and I sleep heavily.

_~~~~~this is a dream bruh~~~~~~_

_I stand on an island, surrounded by black. I'm wearing just a skimpy night gown. I cry, screaming for help, but I only hear the echoes of my voice. _

_Then, out if the water, comes Hans. His evil grin readily tells me to run. But I can't. My feet won't move._

_I scream at him to go away, and to leave me alone, but he doesn't. _

_"NO!" I scream, and I fall through the island, into the water._

_It is calm, and I'm surrounded by soft waves under the water, echoing the beautiful colour of a soft blue. _

_I float calmly, like in space. But in water. Safe water. _

_Water of comfort._

_I see Jack, and he floats to me. He smiles sweetly, but then he seems something behind me. He tries to tell me to get away._

_I turn around and see my father, with bloody hands. I turn back around, expecting Jack, but he's gone. He's rushing away. He's leaving me._

_I try to get away, but I can't. My father seems to grow 20 times bigger, into a giant. _

_He maniacally laughs, and darkness swells from behind, chasing me. It's coming closer, and closer, and I shut my eyes._

_I hear a scream._

_I look up to see my mother, absorbing the darkness instead of me. I cry for her, but her eyes become black._

_I get pushed back, and she's holding herself, shaking, trying to contain my father's darkness. _

_"MOM!"_

_She explodes before my eyes, and there is no darkness left. Some how, my father dies. _

_I scream and scream._

_I scream at Hans, and at Jack, and at my parents. I scream and scream, and my head roars._

_All I do is scream._

_~~~~~~out of the dream woooOOOOOOooooo~~~~~_

**Jack**

I wake up to Elsa screaming, and crying. I jump up from the floor, which is where I slept, and I see she's sleeping. Well, she was sleeping.

I wake her, not even bothering on avoiding physical touch.

"Elsa wake up! It's just a dream! It's not real!"

Elsa jolts up, and she stares off, trying to calm herself down. She's sweating, and breathing heavily.

"It's okay, Elsa. It's just a bad dream. It'll be okay. "I try to sooth her.

"But it wasn't" she coldly retorts.

Of course it was, wasn't it?

I run my hand up and down her arm, trying to calm her down . She doesn't seem to mind.

I try to softly hush her, and lean her down back to sleep. She lays back down, and swallows hard. Her eyes are wide open, but I still go back to the floor with a pillow and blanket to sleep.

She has to work through this herself, because I can't do anything about it. I'd only make it worse.

I let my eyes close, and I hear her faded voice.

"J-Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For ev-everything. Sorry you hav-have to take care of m-me." She mutters.

"Elsa, it's alright, really. I... I want to help you." I didn't mean to say it romantically, but it kinda came out like that.

Of course, how could I feel romance? I only just met her. I don't feel anything, she's just a injured human, and I'm helping her heal. That's it.

She responds almost silently. "Oh."

Morning reaches us, and I wake up to see Elsa sleeping softly. I head down stairs, and prepare a breakfast for her.

Commander E. Aster, or Bunny, is preparing breakfast. He's the person who overlooks the house.

It's him, my buddy Hiccup, Flynn Rider, and I who live here. It's considerably nicer than living in an old apartment building across the camp.

I get to live in a house with my own room because I'm an 'Honorary Soldier.' I like it here.

I grab two slices of toast, a boiled egg, an apple, and put them on a plate. I fill a glass with orange juice, and grab two reusable water bottles, both filled. I place the food on a tray, and decide to grab something for myself.

I quickly snag a protein bar, and head up stars. I walk in, and hear muffled sniffs.

Immediately I place the tray and drinks on the small table close to my door, a rush to the sound.

Elsa huddled herself in a corner, hugging her legs. She shakes, begging for Hans to go away.

Hans? But Hans is dead. Why would she be so scared? He's dead, I shot him.

I think she sees me, but doesn't see that it's me, if that makes sense. She trashes her arms, pleading.

"Hans, no please!" She cries.

I squat down, and make sure to be on her level.

"Elsa... it's me, Jack. Hans is gone. Forever. You don't have to worry anymore. I promise".

Her eyes seem to fall out of her trance, or nightmare, or whatever it is. She looks at me, and I try to smile warmly. She looks around, like she's realizing where she is.

"Oh, I'm so sorry- I just- I'm sorry..." she says, getting up, avoiding eye contact.

"No, no no, it's alright! Part of healing, I guess. It's okay." I assure it. It really is.

I just need to help her, because she's going through so much. I'd better not leave her now. Not at this time.

She crawls back into the bed, but I keep her awake long enough to eat all the food, and drink the juice and water. She asks for more food, but assures it's not necessary. I give her the protein bar, and she falls asleep.

I decided to take the week off from anything, so I can help Elsa until she is strong again.

She's _so_ beautiful. Why was she with Hans, who I assume must be the slob she lived with? Were they in love?

Just the thought burns me to the core. I shot him in the head, right? Too quick. At least he can't become a walker now.

Elsa sleeps almost all the time. When she wakes, I make sure she eats a lot, and drinks a lot.

It's been a few days now. She's slowly healing. Slowly but surely.

**A/N: Good Lord this took me foreverto do omg wow. Sorry it's a boring chapter. I debated on putting much more into it, but since I have a LOT of school ish, better to update with something than nothing lol. So yeah.**

**Sorry I'm complete shiza**

**FURTHER NOTE: I have to transfer a wattpad file into a Microsoft word file every time I post a new chapter, and when it copies over, the formatting goes wack. So, if you follow the wattpad version, updates will come faster. (I will update both fics on the same day unless something comes up) **

**THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	3. The Nightmare of Memories

**OMG IM SO SORRY FOR THE HTML/MARGIN ISSUE. I SWEAR I DIDNT REALIZE THIS PROBLEM UNTIL A FEW DAYS AFTER POSTING WOW SORRY.**

**Jack**

For a week, it was the healing process. Elsa would sleep, and eat, and drink, and sleep. Slowly, I could see her body strengthen.

On the fifth day of the week, Elsa walked around by herself. This is important, because I'm assuming when I brought her she was running on fear and adrenaline. Maybe now she'll be safe. I hope she feels safe. I hope she is safe.

Strangely, Elsa's dad, the 'leader' of the survivors of this epidemic, never visited. I reported to him after I knew Elsa would stay awhile via my communication watch, but the only message he replied with was a mission to do asap.

Her mother came after a few days. I asked why, but she said I didn't need to worry about it, and to not tell Srgnt. Winters. Okay?

Elsa's mother would watch Elsa as she slept. She smiled often, and asked about her healing. I tried to figure out why Sargeant Winters never came, but she just briefly described him as 'busy'.

That's stupid! I mean, I get it- he's running one of the only source of human life, but still. Elsa's his daughter!

Anyway, Else's mother didn't want Elsa to know about her, and she stopped coming once Elsa was able to stay awake for longer periods of time. It was awfully suspicious, but I never questioned.

Now, the 8th day afteri brought Elsa, I know I have to get her situated somewhere. Across the street there's a female military house, like mine, with a spot open. But Elsa's not a soldier. Maybe I could try the 'mental stability' card.

I mean, she will need someone to help her adjust to this hell hole of a world, right?

Yes, right. She will want a friend. Maybe I could be that friend?

I could try. I will try.

For Elsa, of course.

**Elsa**

I've been able to stay awake and walk for a few days, but honestly I just want to stay in Jack's bed forever. I love this feeling of what?

Safety? Comfort?

I though those things never existed. They don't , I'm just being a pathetic human.

I need to not feel. I need to be strong, not lay on a bed.

I'm selfish for sleeping when I could be doing something.

But in all honesty, sleep makes me forget the past.

Of Hans. Of my father. Of everything in between.

But sometimes sleep is what helps me remember the most, and what makes me want to stay awake forever.

It's been how long? 6, 7, 8 days?

Too long. I've spent too much time here. I need to move.

I need to discover my new life.

What do I do now?

My entire life is some man using me and fixing me to his needs. I guess now I just change for Jack. I guees he's the new ruler of my life.

But he isn't hurting me. Why?! Why won't he just tailor me his needs? All men do it, right?

He should be hurting me, it's all I've even known. He's not, though. It's so strange. I don't know if I want this or not.

But for now, I'll just shove all the confusion and emotions of everything away. Conceal it, so no one has to deal with it. No one should have to deal with me.

I told Jack recently I've rested enough. He says that it's great of me. I don't get it, though, why he thinks me gaining strength of my own is good.

He says soon I'll have to find my own bed, but I understand, even though he tries to explain it's not him pushing me away. I don't think it is, I think it's fact. I can't be cradled by Jack forever.

Jack explains soon he'll have to go back into duty, and he has a new objective. My father gave it to him. I can't believe he listens to my father. Doesn't he knoe what kind of monster my dad is?!

The new 'mission', as he calls it, is to retrieve the beer from the apartment I stayed at before here. Wherever here is. It's for medical use, since Jack says my father explained how he was going to try and extract the alcohol, but that it must be privately delivered so no one tries to drink it.

I knew my father had a drinking problem, but maybe it was for medical purposes. Maybe my dad has changed from before Hans. Maybe. Just maybe.

Jack explains how I should stay at the camp, because 1. The outside is extremely dangerous, and he said he didn't want me to get hurt. 2. We'd go back to the place I used to rot in, and he says it may be hard for me to do.

No, I'm done being under his shelter. He can take me and I'll prove it. I'm not weak. I will never be weak.

He agrees to take me first thing in the morning, which is only in a few hours, but I couldn't sleep.

The questions of the outside fill my brain. I try to just sleep, because I've been doing it for a week, so why can't I sleep now? Ugh.

I just watch the light slowly fill the room. I also look down beside the bed on the floor, to see Jack.

I can't deny his attractiveness. His soft, freshly washed hair (probably washed when I was sleeping) shines lightly as the sun rises.

He sleeping is silent, and peaceful. I crave the peace he seems to find in sleep.

I sometimes have a little, but the nightmares always come. Some are so bad I scream myself awake, and Jack's there, guiding me back to sleep.

Come to think of it, he's often there.

The sun has fully risen, and I let myself smile as Jack yawns awake. When he wakes up like this, no screaming monster in his bed to disrupt him, he doesn't even open his eyes fully.

He isn't even fully awake, since he hasn't seem to notice me. He gets up, and scratches his wild hair. He stretches, and rubs his eyes.

I think he's awake, because now he notices me.

"Oh, hey. Didn't know you were up." He yawns again.

"Can I shower?" I blurt out, not even processing his words.

"Um, sure. I have my own bathroom, it's to the left next to the door." He seems casual. Maybe it's because he's planning something. Men plan evil things. They do, I know so.

For I've never met a man who intentionally was kind without an incentive.

I finally shower after maybe 10 days. It's amazing, and I take my time.

When Hans still had me, I only showered when he was for sure gone. Even then I often feared if he would catch me caring for myself. But now, I can.

I finish washing myself, and dry my hair lazily with a towl. I braid it back after years of not being allowed to.

My dad hated the brain, so he made me always wear a bun like my mothers, and Hans didn't allow it. Hans wanted my hair to be down, so he could tug it when he needed to cause me pain. Well now guess what?

Its my hair now, and I say it goes in a braid.

I slip on the same cloths I've worn for a while, but it's better than nothing.

When I get out, Jack insists I get new cloths. He already ready for this 'mission', which I've been allowed to come on.

So I change into a long black sleved shirt, and dark jeans. I love the way these closes wrap around me, gaurding me. It's the only guard I've ever had, and I'm content with them.

Once I am ready, Jack leads me out the house.

I've never actually seen the outside, since it was dark when I came. It's beautiful.

Old houses are lined on this small street that connects to a main square with a few more streets.

We walk to the cented area, which is two buildings, and a few tents. One of the tents is Rapunzel's, becuase her lanterns are spread around. Next to her tent is I suppose the food one, and then besides that is a small, yet sturdy one. It's just boxes of books, but as Jack and I pass it, I realize what it is.

It's a book of names, and almost all of them are crossed out. I see my name, freshly imprinted. I see no recognized names, but then again I've never had any body to know.

Jack and I walk to the edge of the center, to the massive walls made of concrete and wiring. Hiccup, whom I'm introduced to by Jack, shows us Jack's truck.

It's a deep maroon color, with minor scratches and bumps, but some stains of odly green blood (?). What?

We hop in, and Jack drives. The city is so beautiful, even if I've never really seen in. Jack fills me in on the whole zombie breakout thing.

Roughly 3 years ago, some virus went around that was extremely deadly. It would take over the brain, and cause a lot of nerve and body system issues. Tons of people got it, until an experimental drug was tested to see if it would heal humanity. Some doctors tried it illegally on several people, but the drug would work backwards. It aided the virus into creating _things. _The outbreak spread extremely quickly, since nobody knew about it, and that it would spread somewhat easily. So then, my dad the 'acclaimed genius' constructed a large wall aroud a small portion of the city for any survivors. Now, soldiers like Jack go out every day to find survivors, food, medicine, and anything helpful.

If he wanted something helpful, I don't know why he got me. I'm useless.

As we drive, I decide to ask Jack a few things about him. Who is he? I only know him as the savior, the one who destroyed the evil that owned me. But I'm sure that's not all to him, right? Why does he live alone, instead of with a family? I get he's a soldier, but still.

"Do you have any family?" The question I ask makes his eyes glossy, and he bites at his lips.

"No." He coldly responds. "They're gone." He adds, trying to seem less bitter, but he's still pretty cold.

"I'm- I'm sorry. How?" As soon as my mouth works before my brain, I realize how horrible of a question that is. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. It's- I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine, but I don't want to talk about it." He says, trying to let me off easy. I knew he didn't trust me.

"How did you become a soldier?" I finally manage after a moment of silence.

I hate the silence that's between us. It's not that it's awkward or uncomfortable, but new. I do not know a silence like this- one of peace. Is this peace? It's so odd. No fear he'll attack me. No echoing cries from myself. It's so bizzare. Is it a good change? I don't know. How can I know? Stupid of me to try to understand.

"Your father put me into training after-" he cut himself of with a hard swallow. His voice was shaky. I've never seen him not sturdy, but then again the majority of time I've known him was me sleeping.

"What, after what?"

"Nothing. After I got here, that's all." His voice returns to distant instead of pained.

Silence takes over, and I force myself to adjust to it. It's so _different. _I think Jack notices my uneasiness.

"So, what about you? Besides the 3 I know about, is there anybody else in your life?" I'm assuming the 3 people he is referencing is my mother, my father, and Hans.

"You. But that's it. I didn't really get the chance to make friends." I shrug while saying.

"Well, why not?"

I pause, trying to find the words. "I just- couldn't." I didn't let myself tell him anything else. I'd appear weak. I will not be weak.

"Okay, I respect your privacy." _Respect? _Why would anyone respect me?

"So, what do you like to do as a hobby?" He cheerfully asked.

"I don't know... I've never really had a hobby." I say, pondering my own words.

"Well why not?" He smiles.

"Well, what's your hobby?!" I spit back, directing the attention away from me.

"Target practice. It helps me think." He smiles proudly. "Now why haven't you got one? I'm sure they're is something you love to do. Draw? Run? Anything?"

**Jack**  
No hobbies? She must've picked up something, right? It's so odd- her being baffled at the idea of having a hobby.  
She doesn't respond, so I let the quiet fill in.  
We arrive at the old apartment building where Elsa used to live, I suppose. I toss her a small pistol, and tell her just in case. **(a/n lol I know nothing about guns plz just use your imagination)**  
We walk in, and up the 3 flights of stairs. Luckily, she was only on the 2nd floor out of maybe 100 in this building. Once we're in the room, I notice Elsa taking deep breaths. I can only imagine how difficult this must be, but she insisted on coming.  
She's pretty strong, I'd say. I don't know what she's lived through, but I bet it was hell.  
I grab the several cans of beer, and put them in the backpack. I sling the backpack over my shoulder, and I realize Elsa isn't in the room.  
"Elsa?" I worriedly ask. I'd never forgive myself if I let something happen to her.  
No response.  
"Elsa!" I screamed, readying my gun.  
I walk into the bedroom, my finger on the trigger on the shotgun. I see Elsa- frozen in fear. **(Ayyyyy)**  
"Elsa?"  
Her unsteady arm raises a shaking finger, pointing to a corner. I turn to see him.  
Hans.  
"Whyyy'ddd youu leavveee mee, Elsiieeee?" His voice slurred with blood.  
_I shot a bullet through your skull. You should be dead, but you rose back. Death didn't hold this monster._  
"They're... They're evolving." I think aloud.  
Hans, or his living corpse, smiles, reveling yellow and green teeth. He's definitely not Hans.  
"We have to go, now!" I Shout, shooting at Hans, which only blows him back a foot or two, grabbing Elsa's hand and running.  
We run up the stairs, because down I hear more zombies. We run up several flights of stairs, until we reach a mini sky deck. **(Like a roof, but not on the top floor. Ugh sorry I'm terrible at description )**  
I lock the door, trying to think of what to do. Then I hear a voice.  
"Jacckk? Cann wee plaayyy?" It's her voice. How is it her?  
Emma, my sister, is a few yards away, limping towards me.

**Elsa**  
Jack freezes.  
"Emma?" He says, his voice on the verge of tears. _Emma? _  
The creature was a small girl with brown hair. The skin around her eyes was a blackish purple, like a heavy bruise, but her eyes were bright. She might have once had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, but the color is faded and drained.  
Jack looks so shocked. His eyes widen, and they are glossy. He watches as the zombie approaches him, and he doesn't shoot. Why won't he shoot it?  
"Jack! Shoot it!" He doesn't seem to register my words. I remember the gun I have.  
I think I know how to work it, but I don't know how to kill.  
It isn't murder, right? Its a thing, a living corpse.  
"Jack, please!" I beg for him to snap out of this trance. I don't want to pull a trigger, but he is idle.  
So I force myself to do it.  
I aim the gun as it clatters in my hand from my shaking. I beg for Jack to wake up, and I can feel a few tears hitting my cheeks. I shut my eyes, and pull the trigger.  
I hear two pops. But I only pulled it once, right? I open my eyes, and the girl-thing is on the ground with side eyes and large smile.  
I didn't hit it, did I?  
"C'mon! It's okay, we aren't infected!" A girl with two braids and strawberry blonde hair shouts. She stands next to a scruffy boy, who's much taller and bulkier, with shaggy blonde hair. They signal us over.  
I run, and drag Jack over, and he seems to find reality again, but his expression is cold and distant. I've never seen him like this.  
We follow the two people, and they try to lead us away from the building.  
"No, wait! I have a truck, I know a place where to go!" Jack shouts as we see more walkers appear.  
The group of us four head back into the building, and down into the lobby. They, Jack and these new people, do all the shooting.  
Jack leads them to his maroon truck, and the rush in. Jack hastily starts his engine and drives away quickly.  
Once we all catch our breath, the girl speaks.  
"Hey, thanks. I'm Anna, this is my fiance Kristoff." She huffs.  
Jack doesn't respond, so I do the talking.  
"I'm Elsa, this is Jack. He's my... friend." Friends? Are we even that? I only met him when he put a bullet through Hans head, and saved me from my hell.  
"Cool." Kristoff responds, then asks for water. He explains how they've been surviving by robbing places- empty places, but still homes.  
They exchange a look before Kristoff explains how he found Anna in a dump when he was 3 **(I think they're 3 yrs appart idk plz correct me) **  
I'm not sure why they are telling us this, but somehow I like hearing their little story. I apologize for Jack, explaining we have no water with us. Jack just drives, his expression stuck on being distant.  
I don't like him distant. I want him to come back to me. Please come back.  
We drive for a shorter amount of time than I remember it took us to get here, but my pondering is stopped when the car slams on the break.  
I almost break my nose by hitting it on the dash board, and I look up to see in the headlights two people dressed in complete black with creepy smiles holding their faces.  
The gates we just ahead. We were so close, but more people dressed in black appeared.  
They started banging on the truck, until we heard one yell as they pointed to me.  
"That's the girl. Grab here, and don't let the witnesses escape!"

**A/N: dang son took me a while to update I'm sorry. Anyway, yahhh Anna and Kristoff finally came in. More back story will be coming, I promise! Anyway, tell me what you think. Seriously, is this fic good at all? I want to know if it's worth continuing or not. Thanks for the reads! .**

**PS: If anything is wrong is this fic don't feel bad for telling me! I do not want to misuse words/terms in this fic! Thanks for reading and like caring. :D**


	4. Tragedy is a Common Occurrence

**Chapter IV- Tragedy is a Common Occurrence**

* * *

**Elsa**

Me?! These people completely dressed in black wanted me, why?

One of them, which seemed extremely strong, nearly ripped off the door to Jack's side. They being throwing punches, and some slimmer and sly person battled with me to keep the door closed.

I could hear Kristoff and Anna calling each other's name, but I'm not sure whats happening to them.

I lose the battle to keep the car door closed, and the figure grabs me, trying to take me away from Jack. I scream for Jack, even though he's fighting another figure.

The person, probably female, tries to shove me into a bag, but I'm fighting her off with my fists.

"Elsa!" I hear Jack scream, earning him a punch in the jaw. He breaks free of the masculine figure, and rushes to help me. He pushes the woman off of me, and shouts for Anna and Kristoff to run and not stop.

He is trying to save them.

The large figure grabs Jack, aggressively punching his gut, and weakening him immensely.

Jack just screams my name, and I do vice versa. We are trying to both save each other, but are both overcome by someone stronger.

Even though Jack is obviously injured heavily and bleeding from a few cuts on his face, he is consistent in fighting.

The girl is taller than me, and easily lifts me up and throws me down in the back of the truck. I guess the bag didn't work out.

My body slams against the metal, and I weakly attempt to get up. The woman easily hops in the back, and kicks me hard in my guard.

I cry out with pain, and I hear Jack calling me. I spit out blood, trying to get back up.

I will not be defeated. I am not weak!

I barely see Jack being tossed into the back of the truck as well. He's coughing blood, and is obviously in no shape to resist, but he still does.

The built figure sits down beside him, and holds him back easily.

Once I manage getting on my knees, the woman cups my mouth close with a scented cloth, holding me back to where I begin to sit on my rear. I try to kick free, but everything seems to feel less and less real.

The world spins, and I feel heavy with sleep.

Sleep? Now?!

I try so hard to fight free from myself and the abductor, but I feel so weak. I can't even lift my hand, and I see Jack screaming something, but I don't hear anything.

My body takes over, and everything falls to darkness. Complete nothingness roams my mind freely.

**Jack**

I see these monsters drug Elsa, and she screams blood-curdling shouts, but I can't do anything and it destroys me.

I can't even fight off the men anymore, because my body is so weak. Firstly, I haven't eaten all day, which doesn't really bother me at this point. Secondly, I've been beaten and battered to nothing but spoiled flesh.

I try to resist a little as we drive into the darkness of the night, to prove I haven't given in. Even though my body has.

They pour something on a cloth, and drug me too. I don't have the strength to fight it off.

I know my face is bleeding in at least 3 places, but I can't really tell with the rest of me.

My side burns and my tummy aches from being punched so much, and I can taste blood in my mouth. But luckily the pain disappears once the strong-smelling toxin fills my lungs and sets me asleep.

I wake up in worse paint then yesterday? Maybe yesterday.

Probably was yesterday, or was it just a dream?

No, it was not.

At first, the world seems to spin, and it's painful to try and focus on something. Eventually I stumble to a sitting point.

I hear heavy breathing at first.

Is that me? No, it's not me- it's Elsa?

When my vision corrects itself, I see Elsa through bars which hold me in like an animal.

I'm in a cage? A cage!

This metal trap stops me from helping Elsa. I can't just stay here, I have to get out. I try to stand up, but I hit my head on a bar, and fall back down. Elsa notices... great.

I am in a cage, that's barely large enough for a dog. It forces me to crunch my body in an uncomfortable manor.

I look around, and we are in a concrete room, with a cold sting in the air.

Elsa is standing, sort of. Her hands are locked in metal entrapments, lifting her slightly.

"Elsa?" I call, hoping she's responsive.

"I-I thought you died..." she says, her voice distant.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, foolish Jack." I expect the voice to be Elsa's, but it's not.

It's her fathers.

Before I can ask anything, he answers me. "Oh boy, you're so stupid. No wonder your father left you. Makes since. You were always so stupid."

His words were knives that have slit my soul in every possible painful way.

**Elsa**

Once Jack hears the words of my father, he screams for him to shut up.

His father left him?

I don't say anything. I want to, but what? My father holds the power, and a knife. I can do nothing.

"Now, back to business. Elsa, why'd you have to come back from the dead? I thought Hans got rid of you, but I guess that selfish pig never ended up doing it. Pathetic. Guess I'll have to do it myself." He smiles, and I accept my fate.

I am just someone's toy. That's all I'll ever be. Just a worthless item to be used and I will die this way. Alone and forgotten, but it's okay- I'm not worth being remembered.

"Leave her alone!" Jack screams, his body clashing with the bars that restrict him.

"Jack, it's okay. I'm meant to die." I say, finding the floor. I'd prefer to watch that as I die, and not the boy who I will forever be a drag to.

"Shut up! You're lucky I'm not killing you. You may be stupid, but you are a decent soldier, and with disease issue, killing you wouldn't be affective. Now, shut up!"

I let myself slip a tear, preparing for my fate. I guess peace will not be mine to have. I will never be loved. The only person who dared to love me was my mother, but she won't mind my absence. It'll probably make things better for her, anyway.

"Stop, please!" I hear her voice. I look up, and she is limping over slightly. I guess he beat her again before this.

"Woman get out!" My father screams.

She ignores him, and comes up to me. She kisses me on the forehead, and now my tears are really showing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry you had to live like this, you deserve much more." Her soft voice says.

"Get out of the way!" My father screams.

"No. I'm going to say goodbye to my daughter, and apologize for the world's evil and cruelty. _Your_ evil and cruelty." Her voice is strong, and I'm so proud her. She's never told him no.

I'm sure later she will be hurt for this, but I don't push her away. I will miss her once I die.

She looks into my eyes, and I let myself wail. She smiles lightly, but before I smile back, blood explodes from her, and she lets out a light breath.

Time forever slows as she falls on the found, being stabbed by my father. Wrong. He was never a father. He was a dictator.

"MOM!" I scream, but I just watch her slowly die. How dare he take something so perfect from this world.

I try vigorously to escape, to hold her close so she'll be mine. The chains scrape my hands, but I don't care.

I rattle them so much one brakes, and the other does the same.

My freshly bloody hands wrap around my mother's worn face.

I hug her tightly.

"Just kill me! Let me die so I can be with her away from this hell!" I scream, crying and crying along with screaming.

"Mom, mom please no, please no.." I sob, holding her close to me.

She looks into my eyes, and she smiles softly. I beg for her not to go, but her breaths are short.

"El-Elsa..." she begins whispering, and I stay quiet to listen, "I- I will always love you."

"I love you to mom, I love you-" I repeat over and over, until I watch the life that was crushed by the monster of a husband she had slip away. I hug her, wailing, expecting death.

But it never comes. I was never blessed with it.

It's been a while, but I feel a tug at my shoulder.

"Elsa, we have to go." It was Jack.

I see the monsters dead body, stabbed, and Jack's hands bloody. How? I don't care.

"No, I won't leave her. She can't be left again" I sob.

"Elsa, we have to get out of here. Please. It'll be okay, she'll..." his voice changes tones, "she'll understand why you have to move on."

I hug her, crying that I can't leave her. But Jack gives me time, and I force myself to get up.

I grab the locket around her neck and her wedding ring. Something to remember, I guess.

Jack offers his hand out to me, and I put mine in his. I let him drag me off as he rushes off. I feel nothing. I feel numb to reality. I don't want to feel again.

We run out, and two men assault us. Jack holds their neck in some way to make them faint, and before he grabs their guns, another man comes in and says Jack's name.

Jack seems terrified of him.

"P-Pitch?" He musters out.

"Hello, Jack. Here for some fun?" He laughs maliciously.

Jack is frozen with fear. He doesn't do much resisting when a guard takes both the guns from him, and force us down the hall, into a cell.

It's a room, with metal bars parting off two fourths of the room. Jack and I are both put in the same one.

Well, we're tossed into it.

"Jack? What's going on?" I try to stay calm in asking him this, forgetting the past, but I'm not very good.

"Oh Jack, such a tragedy. Really, you must have some emotion right now. About your mother, about Emma." Pitch, whom I assume doesn't like Jack, mocks.

Jack seems blank until 'Emma' is mentioned.

"No! Don't talk about her!" He screams, crying as he clings to the bars trying to fight Pitch.

"Why not? Afraid she'll come back from the dead? You left her Jack. She wouldn't come from death for you." Jack screams insanely, reacting to Pitch's taunts.

Pitch smirks, and leaves the room. "I'll deal with your exile later."

Jack holds himself, rocking back and forth like he's trying to hold a hurricane in.

"Jack, who's Emma?" He only responds to my question by hiding his head in his knees.

He whispers repeatedly, "I should have saved them. Why couldn't I save them?"

Who are they? Saving? What?

It takes time, but eventually I slowly inch myself to sit by him. His expression changes from breaking heart to a lost soul.

I lean my head on his shoulder, and he looks over to me, but says nothing. I look up at him, and I can see through his blank expression the brokenness inside. He is falling apart, and I can't do anything. I can try. Maybe.

I watch him as he slowly calms himself with mumbling, sweating, and tears.

It takes a while, but he starts breathing normally again.

"S-Sorry." He says, his voice still shaky.

"It's okay Jack. But, if you want to tell me, who is Emma?" His eyes bolt wide open at the name, and his anxiety attack is obvious.

"Shhh, no I didn't mean to say her name, it's okay you don't have to think about it, it'll be alright." I hush him.

I force myself to hug him, his head buried in my chest.

I run my fingers through his soft hair, trying to sooth his pain. I go ahead and push mine deep inside to deal with later.

I keep hushing him, trying to my best to help. I think it's working, because he pushes himself up, and walks to sit against the wall, leaving me.

Of course he left me. Everyone leaves. Mom did. Jack hates me. I hate me. It's better if I do.

He looks back to me, but I push him out of my head. I can never trust, I can never let anyone near. Everyone who is close will hurt me.

He walks over, and sits in front of me, but I turn away. He is just going to use you, don't be stupid.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. It's just- I can't- talking about... her...- just thinking about it- I'm sorry, really." He says genuinely, reaching for my hand.

I slap him away.

"No. It's fine."

I hear a sigh, but I don't dare look his way. I lean my head against the bars, waiting for whatever comes next.

A small time later, the Pitch guy comes in, smiling in the odd way that he does.

"Time for execution. " He snickers, and his laugh ripples through my skin, disrupting everything beneath it.

"Oh Elsa, such a waste of life. Maybe your sister will be an improvement."

"Sister?!" My thoughts become words before I can stop them.

"Anna, the little mutt, somehow survived your father trying to dispose of her. He wasted everything near him, including himself. He destroyed your mother, who deserved more." Pitch's snicker falls to nothing.

Did he know my mother and the abusive monster who was wedded to her?

Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm dead anyway. My entire family is dead.

Except my supposed sister. I'm glad she'll never have to know us.

Jack immediately jumps up in front of me when two people dressed in complete darkness come in and open the cell.

"Move." One says bitterly, but Jack doesn't.

I walk around him instead. He doesn't get to care about me. I won't let him.

We follow the two men through endless routes. I block out my thoughts as we walk.

From what I notice, the entire place which we are held is completely stone or metal. It's all different variation of shadows and gray spots. I see several cages in rooms that we pass. Some have people; some hold the creatures that the epidemic created.

Eventually, Jack and I are shoved in front of the men and outside. It's almost morning; by the way the sun is barely breaking the night. The men tie our hands, and hang us up by them on old building parts. They whistle loudly, and that's when I realize what they're doing.

They're going to feed us to the things that used to be humans.

I can hear the calls of the monstrous things. I can smell the rotting flesh and churned blood. Soon, I can see them off in the distance. I know Jack is calling my name frantically, but I shut him out.

But I can't take it anymore.

"What?!" I retort with a shout, guiding the walkers closer to us.

"Elsa- Emma is my sister." The words shock me.

"You don't have to tell me, we're dead anyway." I snap.

His eyes are flooded with fear, and I don't think it's of the approaching flesh-eaters.

"Please, I have to tell someone of what I did!" His voice is shattered with despair, lost to his inner battles.

I refuse to take empathy.

"No! It doesn't matter! We're going to die, just accept that!"

He isn't allowed in. I will never let anyone in. Ever. They all just hurt me, so I won't let them.

I see them, and the creepers run to us, hobbling with whatever limbs they have left.

They are so close, and I prepare myself for my death.

This is how I go. Hurting. I never had peace, but that's okay. I had my mother. Now, I can go. Her abuser is dead. So now I can die too.

I close my eyes, taking relaxed breath. Might as well accept my death.

With my eyes seeing my eyelids, I hear several gun shots and cheers of a familiar voice. Anna. Anna!

She's my sister, right? No. Yes? I don't know.

I open my eyes to see Anna and Kristoff freeing Jack and I, along with several dead zombies.

"Hurry, before more come!" Anna shouts, rushing us into Jack's truck.

I have no idea how they got it, but it doesn't matter. We're leaving now.

Does Anna know about me? About our supposed sister ship?

I numb myself to reality, to everyone's words. I'm in the driver's side of the truck as Jack drives.

He might be talking, I don't know. The next thing I know is we're back at the camp, and I've been assigned a living quarter with Anna in a building close to Jack's.

Now I'm sitting on the couch, numbing everything. Trying to forget.

I watch Anna leave, and Jack enter. I ignore him, but he grabs my wrist, shaking me back to the torture of life.

I watch him, trying to stay in one piece.

"Elsa... I told Anna." He says.

Instead of reacting, I just stay blank.

"I'm sorry, but it just spilled out." He says, looking into my eyes like he's trying to reach me.

He will fail. I'm forever lost to this feeling.

"Whatever." I mutter.

My body wants to cry over everything; my mother, my father, my sister... Jack. I force it down.

I will not show weakness.

Jack just watches me, and I snap.

"Get out! I don't want you here! I don't need you! Go away and stay away!" A few tears slip past my guard, but I don't care.

Jack looks hurt. Well, tough luck. Shouldn't have tried to help a monster like me.

He swallows hard, gets up, and leaves.

Suddenly then, I wish he wouldn't leave. But he did. I'm alone to deal with the past day.

I will always be alone.

It's just who I am, and no one should have to deal with that but me.

* * *

**A/N: wow okay Jack's background is coming soon, and more ish. Please tell me how it is so far! Thanks! Anyway, I hope nothing is too confusing (I'll try to explain it next chapter, or if you want me to I can msg you my attempt of an explanation) ThankS!**


	5. Don't Leave Me Alone

**Elsa**

It has been roughly a week since I've returned to this new shelter. It's been several days since Jack last came, but the memory still burns like it just happened.

~~~~~~ww_ooo flashback sorta oooowooo_  
_I hadn't been eating, and it was becoming obvious. I don't need food. It's pointless. My life is pointless._

_Jack came in, greeting me with a broken smile. He visits me sometimes, but usually he just makes me eat. This time he had a gun in his hand._

_"Here. They think a crawler got in the wall. This for safety." He says, placing the gun next to me on the table._

_ I just keep fiddling with the food in front of me._

_"__You should eat. It- it'll help." He was so distant. _

_I __could feel him slipping away from me. Lost. But I always lose the people around me. It's what I'm good at._

_He sits in the chair close to mine, and watches me eat small bits of food._

_"Nothing ever helps." I say under my breath. _

_He doesn't respond, but I can tell he heard me._

_"Are you talking to Anna? " he is trying to start a conversation, but I'm not very good at that._

_"I can't talk very well. But it doesn't matter. There's nothing we should talk about." I never look at him as I speak._

_"Nothing? You're long lost sisters you must want to talk about something." He half smiles. "You must want to talk to each other."_

_"She has her fiance. She doesn't talk to me. I don't blame her."_

_A large silence fills me in. Its interrupted by Jack though,_

_"Elsa, you're going to have to get back on your feet soon. You can't just sit her and do nothing." He tries to pursued in this tone I'vd never heard._

_It's like he's telling me what to do but without an incentive. Strange. And wromg. Nobody is like that._  
_"I am nothing."_

_"Elsa, no-" I interrupt Jack._

_"Get out. I don't want to talk anymore" I demand. It's my turn to demand._

_"Elsa, please, I just wanna help-"_

_"Then get out!"_

_"Elsa, no! You have to listen. I know your mother and father's death was hard but-"_

_"You don't know what hard is!" I scream, getting up just to sit back on the familiar couch._

_"Trust me, I've had my own dark days but you've got to try! Please, Elsa I c-can't-" his eyes fill slightly with tears a little. Stupid boy. I'm not worth crying over._

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FELT!" the shouting is obvious now._

_"Elsa, it's okay that you feeling everything, but I know that to. And it's okay to grief, but you have to get back up." His calmness terrifies me._

_"NO YOU DONT. GO AWAY" I push him out to the door, and he tries to hold me still. I think a few tears have somehow rolled down my cheeks as well._

_"Elsa, please just let me in I can help-"_

_"GET OUT! STAY AWAY! I DONT WANT YOUR HELP!" at these words, I break I break him._

_He stops from holding my flailing arms, and just walks out the door, and leaves forever._

_And at that moment, I realize I wish he had never left me._

_~~~~~flashback over oooooohhhhh~~~~~~~~_

I often rethink the argument. Why was he so calm? Why didn't he hit me when he was angry? This doesn't make sense.

I wish he didn't leave. I wish I didn't scare him off, but I'm going to end this for us. Permanently.

By ending myself.

I feel the gun in my hand as I pace near the musky window. This way it will be fast. Anna will have to see this when she gets home, but it'll be nothing compared to the monsters outside the wall.

My jaw tightens, and I know I have to do it soon before Anna gets back.

The sun is setting, making the small living compartment a soft orange glow. I will miss this once I pull the trigger.

I will miss the sky, and the night. I will miss the stars, with such beauty that I was forced not to see for so long.

Maybe I'll miss Anna, someone who I might have been close to. If the world wasn't so messed up.

But mostly, I think I'll miss Jack. His soft smiles and warmth. I'll miss his peace. I'll miss the way he watched over me, and cared for me.

I know he won't miss me, though. No one will.

I'm just a burden. They're better off without me.

"Goodbye, life. Maybe this way I can find peace." I say, sobbing.

My shaky hand lifts the gun to my heart, ready to destroy it before another person can again.

"I'll miss this place." I say, crying.

I hear footsteps coming near the door, and finding the door locked.

I bite my lip, letting myself weep and feel this storm of emotions.

"Go away!" I scream, placing my finger on the trigger.

"Elsa! Elsa!" I hear Jack's frantic voice, along with the door he is trying to get open.

"Goodbye." I whisper for the last time.

"ELSA NO!" Jack screams, falling into the room as the door breaks down, thanks to Kristoff.

I cry, the gun shaking so quickly along with my failing hand.

"I'll miss you." I sob, and Jack gets up barely scraped.

"Please, Elsa... don't!" He says, slowly inching himself towards me. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to! I want to die!" I scream at him between sobs.

"No, Elsa, it's gonna be okay! Just- just put the gun down. Please." His eyes are glossy, and on the verge of tears, but he has better control of his emotions.

I shake my head, my body slowly giving up on me. I shut my eyes, sobbing and wailing, begging for death. Begging to stop this feeling.

I wail, and I feel Jacks arm slowly wrap around me, and slip the gun away from me.

In only a second, I squeeze him tight, crying everything out into his side. His body wraps around mine, and I never want him to leave.

"It'll be okay, Elsa. I promise." He says holding me close.

I respond with more tears and a tighter grip on him.

"Please don't leave" I sob, my tears finally coming to an end.

"I will never leave you, Elsa." He says, looking into my eyes. "I promise."

I lean my head back on his chest, sniffling, and his finger tips wrap around my untamed hair. His body encompasses mine, making this hell I feel inside seem to subdue.

"It'll be okay." He whispers softly, his hands finding my skin, holding me in.

I have stopped crying, but it didn't make the pain disappear. At least Jack helps numb it, though.

He leans against the wall, and I lean against him as he protects me. We sit her for what feels like forever, but also in no time at all.

I don't know where Anna and Kristoff went, but I'm glad it's just Jack and I.

The night has come, and the moonlight fills the room with it's magic. I turn my head, and my eyes meet Jack's.

"Hey snowflake." He smiles, with tears freshly sitting in his eyes, and I love it.

I try to smile back, but it's really impossible.

"It's gonna be okay. I know what you're feelings, and-" His smile quickly disappears. I want it back.

" Never mind."

"You call tell me." I say. My voice is still dry from all the crying.

"No, I don't want to upset you with this." He breaks eye contact, and watches the moon.

"Jack, you won't. I wanna know."

He takes a deep breath, and I can feel his heart beating faster.

"No, I can't. It's nothing, really."

**Jack**

_Lie. _It is something.

The past. The haunting nightmares that always seem to find me.

It's horror and fear that someone knows about this. It's constant anxiety I get from thinking about it.

It's anything but nothing, but Elsa just tried to kill herself.

She needs to attention and support, not me.

Besides, if I tell her what happened, she'll leave me.

I wouldn't blame her, but I don't want her to leave.

I don't know why, but I just want to hold her and help her. I don't how what feeling I specifically have, but it doesn't matter.

I need to keep her alive.

Not just alive- living, breathing, thriving. She needs happiness.

But how do I give her something I'll never have?

"You sure?" She asks, her eyes wide and bright. They engulf me.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I fake a smile, and she leans her head back on my chest.

Once she isn't looking, I drop the smile. I have to tell her, right?

No, telling her would be a mistake. The past should stay in the past.

"Okay." She sighs, leaning her head back against my chest. How could someone so beautiful hate herself so much?

Her body is so weak, and I can tell she fell asleep.

She's exhausted, and I can't take care of her medically. That's not my field of experience.

I scope her up in my arms. _She is so light weight._

It feels like when we first me. When I shot that Hans guy.

I still don't understand how she got stuck with him, but I have a feeling it wasn't her decision. Her father, the monster who raised me and trained me and betrayed me, mentioned getting rid of her.

I thought he was this leader, showing the survivors light in the night, when it turns out he was the darkness that would hide the sun. He was cunningnand malicious.

He fooled me.

When Elsa is better, I'm going to figure his twisted mind out.

I carry Elsa bridal style to the clinic, where Repunzel greets me. Repunzel shows me where to set

Elsa, and tells me to explain. I try.

"She tried to shoot herself. She didn't... but she tried." My voice is shaky as I say this, and it's difficult to speak.

It's physically painful to speak, since some lump has formed in my throat and the reality of Elsa's suicide and depression has hit me.

Repunzel might've noticed, because she tells me to write every fact I know down for 'legal documentation', but then again I'm not a doctor so I wouldn't know.

I try to choke down every feeling as I recklessly write, and I force myself to write slower to make it semi-legible. It doesn't help, but I try my best.

I'm told to not visit for a few days because of Elsa's 'emotional trauma'. Repunzel says at least 3 days to pre-occupy myself.

It's 3 days of anxiety. I don't know what to feel about Elsa, or about anything. All I wanted for the past 3 days was to see her. I wanted to see her breathing, and her eyes open when she wakes up. I wanted to see her healing.

On the 3rd morning after, I sprinted as fast as I could to the clinic. My lungs burned slightly, but it didn't stop me. I nearly feel in the clinic, breathing recklessly.

I saw her for the first time in 3 days, and she looks _so_ perfect. I tried to catch my breath, and she was still sleeping.

She was curled in a small ball, the blanket not even long enough to cover her feet. Repunzel came in, and exchanged welcomes with me.

She explained to me that Elsa had to take at least a week off and heal. Elsa is prescribed with anti-depressants, and has to stay with someone. I immediatly volenteer, but Anna had already been assigned.

It works out though, because I have soldier duties to attend to. Now that Mr. Winters died, no one was prepared to take charge. Luckily, Bunny was easily voted on, but things are still pretty complicated.

No one knows the whole story, and a small group of people are trying to get me kicked out for murdering him.

I already wrote my side of the story, and Elsa did a few days before... the incident. Bunnymund is trying to convince them I did it in defense, but it doesn't matter to me what they think.

I'll have to do a lot of training and catching up since I've had a lot of absences recently, but I don't mind. I'll visit Elsa after the day's work, in her living quarter. I'll help her work through everything.

My only fear is if she finds out the truth about me. My past, the thing that haunts me in my nightmares, and whispers to me throughout the days. It will forever torture me, and I can't let Elsa know about it.

She'll think I'm a monster. I might even be a monster.

**Elsa**

This past week has seemed to be the same thing. I sleep, and walk a little, and Anna makes me eat, and Kristoff comes over sometimes and tells funny childhood stories.

He's helped a lot, and tries his best. He's not that great with everything, but he is trying, and I enjoy that.

Jack always comes during the latest hours. He sits by me as I stay huddled in my bed. I'm surprised he hasn't ignored me since I haven't bathed since forever, or brushed my teeth or combed my hair.

I don't think he really cares, though.

It's almost been the full 7 days. Right now it's around 11pm. I can hear Anna and Kristoff laughing in the other room. I hear the door creak, and I jump up.

I love it when Jack comes, and I never want him to leave.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Jack, hey! Is this a regular thing now?" I try to tease him, since he doesn't have to come.

"I hope so. I promised to never leave." He smiles lightly.

I love that memory of him. When he was holding me together when I couldn't. He kept me close even when I was falling apart.

I don't know if he knows I remember, though. I haven't really discussed everything with him.

"Here,I found this at the clinic." He says, walking in and giving me my mother's wedding ring.

"Where did you-?" I say, so entranced by it's simplicity and beauty. I keep it close.

"I think they took it off when you-... when I took you there." Jack and I both don't talk about what I did last week.

We talk a lot, and he always makes me be honest with what I feel, but we don't like to talk about my attempt to meet death.

"Did you get the necklace, too?" I ask, eager to have another peice of my mother.

To be honest, I never even remembered about her things since she left. I don't even remember how I got them back through the camp, but at least I have them now.

"Necklace?"

"It was the only thing that was hers. I- did they not have it?" I don't want to seem as worried as I am.

I desperately want it back. It was hers. It was the only thing she had, and now it should be in my possession.

"They didn't have a necklace. Where do you remember having it last?" Jack jumps up from sitting down, like he's ready to search to the ends of the earth for it.

"I don't remember really a lot since- I just don't know where. I remember I took it... It was at Pitch's place. I must've left it there by accident- but it's alright-" I try to not seem so disappointed.

"I'll grab it tomorrow." He says sternly, sitting back down with his jaw tightening.

"No, Jack. It's dangerous, and it's just a necklace." I attempt to calm him down. "Besides, I have her ring. I don't need it."

I wish I had it more than anything, but no way in hell would I go back to Pitch's torture home to get it. That's where my mother died, and that's where my life tormentor died.

"I have to, though-" I cut Jack off.

"Shh, no you don't. It'll be alright. I remember her, and that's all I need." I say, making sure he listens.

"I'll get it for you. Pitch should pay for what he did." Jack turns, watching the door.

"I mean yeah, but it's not worth going in there and maybe dying." I almost cringe at the word.

I've known so much death, yet every time I hear the word I want to bury it.

"Whatever." He blows it off, but I know what he is thinking. Maybe he'll think it through, and won't actually consider going. I have to be sure.

"Jack. Look at me, and tell me you won't go."

"I won't. I told you I'd never leave."

I remember when he told me. It's the few things I do remember about that night, the night I tried to die.

"Promise?"

There is a pause, and he hesitates. Then there's a faint scream- of Anna. Jack tells me to stay, and he rushes out.

I wait in anxiety and fear for what feels like forever. I'm not supposed to walk around to much, but it's really hard not to.

Jack comes back with a terrified look, and it scares me. His checks are red, so I get confusing signals as to what he saw.

"What is it, Jack? What?" I demand.

"It was Anna and Kristoff- they were... Um... I walked in and... Um... The scream wasn't from something bad, and um... they were kinda- " His face is flustered. I think I know what he's talking about.

"Oh. Got it." I say, quickly dismissing the conversation. "And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Emma?" The words seem to paralyze him, and he stiffens.

"No one. It doesn't matter. I need to go now."

"Jack, wait-!" I call, but he is already leaving.

"It's fine Elsa, she's no one. Goodbye." He says, brushing this off with a smile.

I say bye, but I said it so quietly I don't even know if he heard. For the rest of the night, I decided to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, and for the first time in forever, I felt energized. I jumped up, and got my own breakfast, and took my own pills.

Anna walked out of her room, still hazy as she always is in the morning, and it takes her a moment before she realizes what I'm doing.

"OH, Elsa! You're up! This is great! Did you get your meds?" She says cheerfully, but still making sure my needs are met.

"Yeah, I got them." And I smiled. Genuinely, truthfully smiled. It felt amazing.

The day returns to normal, except that Kristoff had stayed the night. He avoids me, but I think we both mutually (silently) agreed not to talk about him staying over.

Time is coming to an end for the day, but no Jack. It's midnight, but he might have worked later. The hours seems to tick by.

1am- No Jack. He got held up?

2am- He for sure had a surprise meeting or something.

3am- He is probably almost here.

4am- WheN WI:LL HE GET HERE?

I didn't sleep at all that night or that day.

He said he'd never leave. He promised! I want to explode, but I keep myself calm and collected.

Until I heard why he didn't come last night. Turns out, according to Kristoff, he went out to Pitch's. He went there for me. He's going to die.

_Because of me._

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! I love you all so much thank you for all the kudos and comments and everything! Please comment and share and leave kudos or whatever I still don't know how to work this site completely. Soon, Jack's background will be told, and I'm planing on bring in a few more characters. Thanks again!**


	6. Let the Words Fall

_**[Please read the author's note at the end]**_

**Elsa**

It's been only 2 days since Jack disappeared, but it feels like years pilled on top of each other. Anna has really helped me do anything, since the anxiety and fear is starting to physically erode me.

Everything is a challenge, for the most part, but Anna always makes sure I do what I need to.

I don't ever feel like eating, but Anna makes me. I don't ever want to drink, but Anna aids me. Anna keeps me in the front room next to the door, right next to the radio that messages alerts.

Usually I just sit, and wait for anything. A message of his return, or even just that they've found his body. Anything. Anything at all, but it's just political announcements.

It's just Bunnymund, whose taken the place of my father, trying to defend Jack and I on his death. Bunny had me write out what happened, and he wanted Jack and I to make a radio cast of what happened, but... it didn't exactly play out.

It's always speeches about water shortages and moving the food to a cafeteria to rationalize everything. Sometimes it's a message about recruiting new soldiers. I guess eventually I'll have to do something, so I might just do that.

It's probably all I'll have left.

I hop out of the shower, having finally forced myself to clean up. It feels nice, but it doesn't really fix much. I get dressed, and resume to sitting on the couch, waiting for a signal.

After about an hour of programs playing on the radio, Anna asks if I want my hair braided. I go ahead and let her, if she can untangle it. It's still slightly damp, but it's painful to untangle.

She finally frees it, though, and begins braiding. The program is then interrupted.

"Attention! Reports are in that the missing soldier has returned- and with 2 small children! At the central gate, and I'm also hearing he is badly wounded. This is all we know on the subject- new updates to come in soon."

Despite Anna telling me not to, I immediately run out the door without grabbing shoes or even letting her finish the braid. I run as fast as I can to the gate, and I see the mess of everything.

Jack, bloody and dirty, carries two children- a boy, maybe 10 or 11, and a young girl, maybe 5 or 6. I see a few medics coming to him, but he keeps directing them to the kids.

"Jack!" I scream without thinking.

He turns, seeing me, and before I know I'm running to him, my braid unraveling into a wild mess. I nearly knock him over running into him, and I hug him tighter than ever.

I will never let him leave again. I feel my eyes getting watery, but I get rid of it.

"E-Elsa.." He mutters weakly, his voice course and nothing like the Jack I know.

He seems to be falling to his knees, but I keep hugging him. He utters my name again, and when I let go, he nearly falls down.

I ease him down, and he's lying on the gravel.

He smiles lightly, opening his palm which holds the necklace. My mothers necklace.

"Jack- how- why? What?" I say in confusion.

I notice how much he's bleeding, and I scream for the medics. His eyes are falling, and I try to keep him awake, begging him to stay awake. He just smiles weakly, his eyelids almost closed.

I cry and scream for someone- for anyone to save him.

"Plea- Please! Jack, just stay awake Jack just stay awake!" I beg in between cries.

"S- see? I came- I came back." He whispers, smiling as his eyelids shut.

Then I scream more than I have ever screamed before, and cry more than I have in a while. He can't die. He can't leave me! I can't lose anyone else! He has to live. He must.

**Jack**

"Stay awake"

Her voice echos throughout my head, each sound pounding and thumping without a stop. I knew maybe this was it, but was it?

I barely made it here, and how come now would be the time to die?

I can't die yet, I still have to help Elsa. She can't take anymore loss. No, I can't die.

For Elsa, I have to survive. I need to.

I wake up, and immediately I can feel the affect of the pain. My entire body aches with every breath. Every movement like a stab to my nerves.

I know I'm in the hospital, and I see Elsa sleeping on my arm. Her hair is tossled, like she's been here for a while.

How long has it been? It felt like seconds.

I try to push my self up a little so I'm not completely lying down, but all I manage to do is nearly cry at the amount of energy it takes.

As soon as I make the lightest sound, Elsa jumps awake. At first she seems terrified, but that diminishes once she sees me.

"Jack!" She says, smiling.

She hugs me, and I swallow the soreness of my body. I can barely move, and I hope she knows that's the only thing stopping me from hugging her back.

Her eyes shimmer with a hint of a happy tear, and her smile is real. I love it when she smiles truthfully.

"You're alive.." She sighs. "And a huge frEEKING IDIOT."

"Wha- Seriously I just woke up how am I an idiot?"

She holds up the snowflake necklace.

"Oh, that." I say to myself.

"You idiot! You could have died! What were you thinking!" She nearly shouts. I didn't expect this much anger, but then again I understand it.

"I was thinking about you." I say bluntly.

"oh." She says, falling silent and looking away to think deeply to herself. "Well it was still stupid of you. You shouldn't have gone."

"Yeah, well I got Jamie and Sophie out and away from Pitch." I say, trying to defend myself.

"Who are Jamie and So- oh." She says, realizing they are the two kids I brought with me.

Silence fills us in, but it's a peaceful silence. It's comforting, and it gives me a chance to examine everything I can remember, and to see what I need to figure out.

_I left to go to Pitch's. I got in, and I found him burying her body, but not her husband. His body was no seen. Pitch had dug the hole, and was about to bury her- why? He looked so sad, so scorned. Did he know her? Of course not, Pitch is evil. _

_I set off a small bomb a few hundred yards away, to distract Pitch. It worked, so when he left I searched her body, but I couldn't find the necklace. I looked, and I knew I didn't have a lot of time, and I herd Pitch screaming at me to get away, but not in his usual voice. He seemed so hurt, but that's impossible. _

_He attacked me, and we fought- right? Yes, and then he stabbed me in the side, but I kicked him off of me and he fell into the dug hole. I noticed he had dropped something, and it was the necklace. He saw me pick it up, and he screamed with all his might for me to put it down, but I ran. He screamed for henchmen, so I ran inside a building._

_It turns out the building was the cages, where Elsa and I were trapped. I busted in, and looked for somewhere to hide, and tried to hide my heavy breathing. I heard a small cry, and a little boy's hushes. I knew I had to save them, whoever they were, if I could. A guard walked in, but I hid in a cell and watched._

_He smacked the boy, shouting for him to shut up. The little girl I could see next to him started crying, and the guard raised his hand to smack her, so I snuck behind him, and stole the gun in his pocket and pointed it too his head. He tried to attack me, but I didn't want to shoot him in front of the two children, so I dodged the attack, trying to ignore my stab wound. I lured him into a cell, and somehow managed to lock him in. _

_I decided not to shoot him, and let Pitch deal with him. I freed Jamie and Sophie, and Jamie said their names. They were scared when I told them to follow me, but I told them I was the good guy. I was going to guard them. Sophie murmured some mixed slur of the word 'Guardian', and Jamie tried to tell her to be quiet. _

_I snuck them out, and into the truck. They were in, and buckled, when Sophie screamed, and I felt another stab to my gut, this time it wasn't going to be as easy to ignore. It was a Nightmare, someone dressed in all black working for Pitch. I had already tossed my gun in the truck, and I couldn't fight him off._

_I shouted for Jamie to drive, even if he was really young. The nightmare threw me into the wall of the alley where the car had been hidden, and I couldn't get up. He kicked me and punched me, and I heard a gunshot, and the Nightmare had fallen dead beside me._

_Jamie rushed to my side, handing me to gun, terrified of what he had just done. He helped me into the car, telling me more were coming. I got in, and drove all I could. As we were arriving, a small pod of walkers were there, and attacked us. They busted a wheel, and the car wouldn't move, so I grabbed Jamie and Sophie, and ran as fast as I could even thought I was bleeding badly._

_I ran into the walls, screaming for them to let me in, and they did. Then Elsa was there, and now here I am. What is there now? _

"How- how long was I out?" I ask.

"A few days. I almost thought you had died." She says, her hand still wrapped around mine, like it has been for quite possibly days.

"Where's Jamie and Sophie?"

"I don't know, but they are supposed to come visit once you were awake, and now you are, so they should come. And so will Bunny."

"Okay. How long will I be here, do you know?"

"I don't know, maybe a week or two. Rapunzel said you blacked out from blood loss, and they did some sort of surgery on you after a few hours you were out. Maybe they just looked at your wounds, I don't know. They won't tell me much." Elsa said, her voice slowly breaking and her eyes barely finding their soft tears.

"Elsa, it'll be alright. And it's okay if you don't know much, I'm sure they'll tell us soon." I try to smile.

I can tell she's emotionally not ready for the punishment Bunny's going to have to give me. I try to be comforting, but it's not easy. Especially when Bunny comes in along with Jamie and Sohpie.

"Jack!" Jamie smiles. He's full of wonder, I can tell. The world is just so eroded and destroyed that his wonder will be considered madness.

Sophie smiles, and she doesn't seem old enough to be able to speak. Jamie hugs me, or tries, and its extensively painful, but I suck it up.

"Sorry I hurt you Jack." She responds to my grunts.

"No, no, it's alright! My body just is a bit tired." I laugh it off.

"Jack, we need to discuss some things." Bunny breaks the cherishable moment. It's not his fault though though, it's just his job.

"Did I do something? Jack, please don't let them put us in cages again. They want to give us away!" Jamie said, his fear very loudly displayed. His voice cracked with angst, and terror.

"They're putting him in the system?!" I madly ask Bunny, who sighs.

"Jamie, Sophie, how about Rapunzel cook you something while Jack and I talk, alright?" He says, trying his best to help the situation.

"Jack please- I'm scared." Jamie cries out.

"It'll be alright, we'll have some fun okay? I just gotta talk to Bunny. It'll work out, okay?"

"Do you promise?" Jamie asks as a soldier comes in to watch them I presume.

"I- I promise." They leave as I say this.

I really hope I made a promise I can keep.

"Jack, you're taking a month off, and we need a statement. Also, you'll have to make a speech to convince the public of-" I interrupt Bunny.

"Do not put them in the system. Please, I was in it along with- Never mind. Just keep them away from the orphanage."

"I'm sorry Jack, but the little mates don't have anyone to take them, and I can't put them above the other kids. I'm trying to find someone, but I haven't. I'm really trying, but the laws are laws, even in this messed up world." His accented words seemed to hurt worse than when I tried to move.

"But you have to do something! Please Bunny, those kids have been through enough. You can't throw them into the system!" I plead.

I don't care what happens to me, I just need to look out for Jamie and Sophie.

"Mate, I'm trying! But I don't have that power. Everyone can barely handle the world as it is, let alone more kids."

"You have too! They can't go through that! You can't do that to them!" Bunny and I have raised are voices close to shouting.

"But I have no choice!" He shouts louder than before.

The silence brings reality, and I made a promise. I breathe heavily, trying to figure this out.

"I'll take them." Elsa's quiet voice says from beside my bed where she is still holding my hand.

"You don't have to though" Bunny adds.

"I want to. I'm not ever occupied. Plus Kristoff and Anna would love some joy in our apartment. We've got an extra room anyway." Elsa says as if it's no big deal.

She seems so emotionless and cold. Like I've lost her sweet smile that admits beauty from everything.

"Thank you." I say, trying to express my gratitude.

She frees her hand from mine, and I immediately want it back, but I can't even get up. She exists the tent, thanking Bunny for allowing her to take Jamie and Sophie, and leaves.

Her emotions flipped on me. I don't know why, and I desperately want to know.

**Elsa**

I take Jamie and Sophie to the apartment, and show them the extra room. They deserve so much more.

I know Bunny thinks I did it for Jack. I didn't, I did it for myself. I don't know how to raise kids, but I know how not to raise them.

I need something in my life. Now that I'm going to be settled here for a while, I guess I'll have to do something with my time. I haven't done hardly anything for the camp, so I suppose I'll start soldier training soon. They're always trying to recruit people to that.

Jack won't be going anywhere for a while, but I have decided to shut up emotion towards him. He won't even tell me who this Emma is, so why should I trust him?

Plus, I've already had so much pain and hate. I'm just... tired. I don't care anymore. I don't care if he disappeared, or if he moved in. I'm too tired to care. I'm just too sick of caring.

It's been a few days since Jack go released from the hospital. They've let him stay in his room, and I visit him every day- but only for his sake. Bunny said I could if I recorded everything, and it would help me fulfill some credits on the health side of being a soldier, so it works out.

Plus Jack likes to see Jamie and Sophie, and vice versa.

Maybe I'd see him if I didn't get any credit. Who knows, but it doesn't matter.

I walk into the room, carrying the tray in, but not the two kids that seem to come along with it.

"Where's Jamie and Sophie?" He asks as I set the tray next to his bed.

He's able to move around now, but still very weak.

"Anna and Kristoff." I say bluntly. I haven't really been to open with him recently, but it's for the better.

He eats in silence, and I just sit in a chair next to his bed. Once he finishes, he locks his eyes on mine, but not in a creepy way, like he is trying to read everything about me.

"What?!" I say offended.

"It's just- I- never mind." He interrupts himself.

"What is it?" I demand. I'll admit, my tone is harsh, but I don't care.

"You've really changed, that's all. Since you came here." He says, watching himself fiddle with his thumbs.

"Whatever." I say coldly, and get up to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow, but I'll bring Jamie and Sophie."

"Elsa, wait." He asks with a cracking voice that seems so full of brokenness, but I just turn to him and wait for him to say something.

"Elsa, please. I know I left, and that was ignorant, but you're leaving too. I know it's difficult since your mother, but it'll be oka-" He starts.

"What the hell do you know about me?! You don't know my mother, and you don't know me! And you were ignorant! You were so stupid, and you can't just leave because of me! You could have died, and it would be on me! Why would you have done that to me?!" I shout, but I don't dare seem as hurt as I feel.

I don't let him in. It'd be pointless, and harmful to both of us. No.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to have something of hers. Please come back." His eyes become teary, and I hate how he's being so emotional.

His broken voice makes me start to feel a tinge of guilt, but I shove it deep down with the rest of my feelings. I'm not about to show him anything about how I feel.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I shout, referring to him asking me to 'come back'.

"You're gone. You won't tell me what's bothering you, and I'm scared for you. Please, Elsa. I want to help you. Trust me, I know how to handle losing people." He says so calmly.

I hate how he's so calm when all I want to do is scream and break something.

"Why? You won't tell me anything! How dare you say I'm gone when you were never even there!" I have to hold back tears. I can't cry, not now. Not in front of him.

"Not there? Elsa, I was the only one there!" He talks loudly, his eyes less teary and more a fallen soul.

"Then why won't you tell me!"

"Tell you what? Just ask!"

"Who is Emma, Jack?!" I shout, so filled with hatred and anger and pain and everything bad.

His eyes dart away, and he looks terrified of my question.

"Tell me who she is! You can't expect me to tell you anything if you can't even say who Emma was! How dare you-!" I shout, but am interrupted.

"I can't!" He shouts for the first time, and loses a tear that failed to stay shut away behind his eyes.

"Why not?!" I clench my fists, standing and waiting impatiently. He starts shaking, and rocks himself back and forth while grabbing his knees. "Why not Jack?! Why not?! Why?!" I scream.

"Because I can't even think about her without going insane! I can't even hear her name without promising nightmares!" He says like the tension has built up in him for years, finally being released for the first time ever.

"oh." I say, remembering the ones I get of my parents and Hans, and everyone I know.

Jack buries his head into his knees, having curled into a sitting ball on his bed. He breaths loudly and heavily, and randomly grunting like he's being stabbed silently.

I feel guilt cripple me. I was screaming at Jack, who saved me from Hans. I was treating him like he was nothing to me, when he seems to be everything. How could I be so cruel and heartless? I know I shouldn't let anyone in, and I shouldn't let him see what a disaster I feel like, but haven't I already let him in? It doesn't matter about me, now I need to help him.

I sit myself on the bed next to him, and wait. He looks up, and his eyes hold dark circles I never noticed before.

"I'm sorry I'm so disastrous." He finally says, looking at his hands.

I can only see his knuckles, but I see small cuts, or maybe just redness or irritation. Maybe it's nothing at all.

"Jack, it's okay to tell me. Sometimes talking can help, or at least that's what Rapunzel has said."

Truth be told, I talked to her some when I first came here. Well, I screamed and scratched because she would ask me questions about everything before I came here, and she gave me some small advice. She said, "talk it out. Tell someone. Talking can help. It's not easy at all, but just let someone in. It'll really help everything."

"You would think I'm a monster." He slightly says to himself, his voice jumping from sorrow to bitterness.

"Jack, I could never. You-" I take a deep breath. Tell someone. "You've done so much for me- for anyone! You saved me from the hell I lived in, and you saved Jamie and Sophie. And you didn't stop there, you made sure I stayed saved. You... you kept me from dying."

Flashbacks from my suicide attempt come to mind, and so does Hans and his abuse. I try not to push it down, but breathe through it. I take a moment to breathe, and I focus on Jack.

"It would be wrong if I just left you. That would be abuse. And same with the kids. A guy punched them, and I watched. I couldn't leave them." He says.

"See Jack? You're not a monster. Nothing could ever change my mind about that." I say, but he's still shaking violently. Anxiety, probably.

"It's just- I can't. It's too difficult. I can't find the words. She- it won't come out." He stutters, like every word is a battle.

"Just breathe, and say what you remember. Let yourself breathe." I'm practically begging to know who Emma is now.

"O- okay." He says, biting his lips, trying to wrap him mind around words. "She was my sister. She was 9, and um- it was when the outbreak had first started." He squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears falling free, and tried to continue on.

"I didn't mean to leave her! I did, though! How could I leave her?!" He shouted, getting up and angrily pacing.

"Jack, just breathe." His anger frightened me, because it brought me back to Hans.

Whenever Hans was angry, he only paced for seconds, then he took it out on me, blaming me for all his problems. I always assumed it was my fault. I couldn't leave, so I had to stay. It was hell.

He slid down against the corner of the wall, leaning his head against the back, facing upwards. His body was spread out, and I knew he was in some physical pain, but no telling how much mental or emotional pain.

"I'm sorry." He grunted.

I slide down next to him, and he speaks again.

"When the epidemic started, there where radios telling us to go to the central part to the city, to take hiding. We only lived a few miles away, my mother, Emma, and I. Um- we were running, and um- we had no car. We were running, and Emma- she, um... She saw a dog whimpering, and she begged me to carry it to take refuge." He bit his limp, smiling and sniffling. "She really loved dogs. But the walkers were everywhere, and I knew we had to hurry before one came. So I tried to tell her to go, but she didn't go.

"She begged me, but I told her I couldn't carry her and the dog. She was gonna pick it up, but out of nowhere- um... a walker bit her pretty roughly on her neck, and she fell down. My mother grabbed a bat, and was beating away the walker. I did so too, but more where coming. I ran to help her- but" His voice broke a little.

"She was bleeding too much. She couldn't move, and she told me she was scared. That was the last thing she told me, before... ya know. I watched the light fade out her eyes. I watched this world destroy her innocence, and I didn't do anything to stop it. I will have to live with that."

"Jack, it wasn't your fault. You- you did everything you could." I said, his head falling onto my shoulder as fast as the tears that began to stream down his sunken face.

For the first time in many days, I felt something. It was awful. I knew I couldn't let myself, but then... what should stop me. Myself? I can't just live like this, being destroyed and put back together again and again. It's too painful, and I've already experienced my share of pain. But I didn't feel pity, but I felt his pain. I felt what he was going through, and it burdened me. Why? Why would I feel what he feels when I can't even feel anything?

Jack continued, his face buried into me, but I accepted him as he was- broken and shattered.

"Then we, my mother and I, ran. The worst thing was having to leave Emma. I couldn't bury her, and more and more zombies were coming, so I couldn't stay. My mother screamed at me to leave her, and it was worse than watching her die. We ran, and I could see my mother crying lightly, but she was always so strong. She'd been through a lot, with my dad skipping out on us when Emma was really little. She was holding herself together, but I had already fallen apart. We ran, and we could see the gates.

"Back then, the only way into the safe heaven was to be lifted up in a box by some guardsmen, because they had to check you, and make sure you weren't bitten. So we were running, and I was in the cradle box about to be lifted up, and I heard a scream. It- it was my mother. I turned, but she had very obviously been bit. She looked at me, and it's her last expression that haunts me. I knew I couldn't save her, but I knew I couldn't lose her. I screamed for her, but I was already being pulled up.

"I screamed for them to stop, but they wouldn't. I had left my sister, but she was dead. I had to leave my mother, who was alive for a bit longer. I screamed and I panicked, but once I was lifted up, I watched as she let the remaining walkers get to her. I didn't know how to function, Elsa. I didn't know how to do anything!

"Maybe that's why I had to help you, even if that Hans was who you loved. I only killed him because he was bitten. I'm so- soo sorry if he was anything to you, Elsa. I just- I'm so sorry" His voice broke into nothingness as I shushed him.

"Hans was nothing to me. He was less than that even. Jack, you coming to me was the first good thing in my entire life. You probably don't know it, but Hans was nothing to me. He needed to die." I stopped myself from talking anymore. I dared not turn this conversation on me.

I ran my fingers through Jack's soft hair, and he let himself calm down. I hushed him, telling him what he did was the best thing he could've done. I helped him accept that even though it was the most brutal, painful thing he went through, it was still done right.

After maybe 10 minutes of me trying to calm him down, I realized a few things. I know Jack is important to me, and I don't know how to handle him being so important to me. I want to shut him away, but I also need him next to me every second. I didn't know exactly what I felt, attraction or love, but I don't even know what those feelings are.

"I'm sorry you had to live through everything." I finally said, breaking the hushed silence that only held sniffles and twiddled hair.

"Thank you." He said, lifting himself up from me, and wiping his eyes. He gave me a soft smile.

I got up, and I was preparing to leave. I desperately wanted to stay, but I couldn't. He needs some space and time. I need time to think about what exactly I feel, but I also need to figure out why I want to never see him but also want him to be beside me at all times.

"Please don't go." He whispered as I headed towards the door. "Not like this."

"You need sleep." I use as an excuse.

"Fine, but please don't leave. I can't handle when you're gone. Since I came here, I've felt nothing, but since you've come, you've made me feel again. I don't know if it's right, or even if it's wrong, but I do know I can't stand to see you go." He said, sitting on his bed like a lost puppy begging his owner not to go.

"But- okay. Sure." I agree, as I come back to him.

I sit beside him, and that's all we really do. His hands wraps around mine, and we just sit. We soak in each other, but we also soak in the past moments. I like this moment. In fact, I cherish it. I have felt so lost and distant lately, but maybe it's okay to let myself cherish something. I have nothing from the past, except my mother's necklace and ring. I have no real memories to remember.

Maybe I can use the ones with Jack in them. Sure, our meeting is beyond anything normal, but what is normal to this world? Normal does not exist here. Everyone has tragedy and sorrow. Some have burdens, enough to fill a hundred life times, and some carry little. Either way, everyone knows pain. Everyone has their own story to tell, their own horrors to describe.

But now I have Jack, and Anna, and she has Kristoff, and we all have the two kids. Now that I have escaped the hell I used to only know, I guess I will know a laugh. A true smile, maybe. Whatever happens, I know I have all of them. Maybe now I'll finally have a few memories I can smile at, and not try to hide from.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**OMG I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! First I had some personal jazz, then I had prom, and then Easter sorta happened, and tbh I've been kinda lazy and had some writers block. But I'm back, and here's a long and boring chapter with backstory and drama and angst because PPSSHHHT what is a good story idk apparently I don't write them okay bye now**


	7. The Calming

**Elsa's POV**

Jack and I had sat there for what seems like forever. I laid on the bed, letting my mind work through everything. Jack did the same. We spent that time in thought.

I guess we spent a long time, because Anna ran in nearly breathless, and then she saw me and got pretty pissed.

"Why-? Why didn't you tell me?! We've been looking everywhere for you! We got so worried! You could've- could've sent a message!" She said, huffing between puffs of anger.

I just struggled my shoulders. I'll apologize when I can say the words and mean it. Right now, I'm just drained.

"You can't just shrug it off!" She continued on, but Kristoff tried to calm her.

"We're glad you're okay." He said.

"Sorry, we kind of lost track of time. I'll make sure to send a message next time." Jack said, apologizing for me.

"Well do that!" Anna shouted, before huffing out of the room.

"She gets mad a lot, but she loves you both too much to stay mad for long. And Elsa, you can stay. I can keep Anna company and the two kids are already at the apartment. You do what's best for you, okay?" Kristoff really knew how to be a good human.

No wonder Anna likes him a lot. He's kind, but still sets the rules. I'm glad Anna choose a good guy for herself. I'm super glad, actually. She won't have to go through what I did.

"Thanks, Kristoff, but I think it'd be best if I went back to my assigned living place." I try to smile, but I'm sure it didn't come out that way.

I get up, and stand beside Kristoff, and say goodbye to Jack.

"You'll come back tomorrow, right? For- for medical reasons, at least?" He nearly begged.

"Yeah." I try to smile again, and maybe it came out this time.

"Promise?" His voice is so innocent and helpless. I've never seen him so shattered.

"I promise, Jack." I think I smiled this time around.

Kristoff and I left, walking out the house Jack stayed at, and across the street to the building of the apartment where I stayed.

"I'm glad Anna has you." I say, breaking the silence. Anna wasn't around, which is rare when it comes to Kristoff, so I might as well tell him I'm glad he's with Anna.

"Oh, thanks. And you know, she really does love you as her sister. It was kinda hard at first, but she looks up to you." He said as we entered the building, heading for the stairs.

"Well, I'm not a good role model. But Kristoff, you're a good person, and I really appreciate all you've been doing with the two kids, Anna, and myself." I say, and we've almost reached the door.

"I try to do all I can." He says, but no one opens to door, so we're standing in the hallway.

"And Elsa, before you go in, I have to ask you something."

"Ask away." I prepare myself for anything.

"I really love Anna, and we've been together for a while. Since those kids came around, it's got me thinking a bit. I- I wanna know if I can ask Anna to marry me. I'll do everything possible to make her the happiest person ever. I've loved her for the longest time, and I know she loves me too. I know we can't have a big wedding like she's always told me she's wanted, and in this time, it won't be anything special, but it's definitely something. Please?" He says nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"Why are you asking me this?" I ask. I'm all for him and Anna, but why ask?

"Because you're the only family she has, and she'd kill me if I didn't ask you. Plus, we'll technically be related so I might as well make sure you approve."

"Of course you can. When are you going to propose?" I ask, generally interested. This is a good thing to distract myself from all the hell I feel inside.

"I- I don't know. Maybe tonight, maybe in a month. But I will soon." He shrugs.

"Okay, well I'm happy for you. I really think you both work together well." I say, going in with him as Anna jumps into his arms when we enter, greeting him.

She didn't hear what we were talking about, thank goodness.

They have such a love for each other. It's obvious, even I can see it. I don't know if I want that, because I don't know if I could get it.

**Jack**

The next days seem on repeat. Elsa comes and leaves. We talk a little, but I wish we could talk forever. I wish she could stay forever.

It's been a long time since I've had someone I wanted to hang around.

Sure, Bunnymund is a close friend, and he was there for me when I first came, but he's more of a leader than a companion.

He's the only other person who knows about my mother and sister.

When Elsa first left, I felt so much guilt for telling her this. I was awake for days with anxiety, terrified of how many other people would know and if they'd throw me out for leaving them.

But Elsa says it's not my fault. She told me it every time I mentioned it. Maybe she believes that.

If she does, then maybe it doesn't matter what the rest of the camp thinks. I have to remain in good reputation, according to Bunny, but I don't know if it even matters anymore.

People will move on, find some other drama to fall in love with. They'll always know, but they'll lose interest. I hope nobody knows, but I'm starting to not care.

Today is Elsa's last day to visit, because she's getting health credits for joining the Guardians of the camp. Technically their an army, and they mostly go out and hunt for food, but no one really is particular about names here.

I'm starting to walk again too, and soon I'll be allowed to observe the training of soldiers on crutches. I don't get to walk on my own for 4 weeks, and even then I'll have to go to physical therapy to adjust myself back to my usual duties.

Bunnymund's going to allow me to do some therapy now, since the need for soldiers is forever present.

"Hey." Elsa half-smiled as she entered to give me a meal.

"Sup." I respond, trying to keep the mood light.

There is no response.

"I can't wait to start running again. I've been in this bed forever it seems." I try to joke, and she slightly laughs, but she seems too lost in thought to respond.

I finish my food.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"Nothing much. The future, really. It's just- it's nothing." She sighs.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"It's just- what am I supposed to do now? Everything is falling into peace. I'm going to join the Guardians, you'll be better, my sister will get married. It's so... calm." She responds.

"Isn't that good, though?"

This all confuses. I thought calm was a goal; an achievement to be chased after.

"I don't know, maybe. I've just- I've never felt calm. Everything always seemed so... bleak. Is calm good? Is it supposed to be?" She asks, distraught.

"Yeah, I think so. Life was calm for me until the break out. It was nice. But you've had it before, right? As a kid? Before the epidemic?"

"Maybe. To know pain, I'd have to know peace, so I guess I've know it at so time. But it doesn't feel like I have. How am I supposed to handle peace? Just- do nothing?" She asks confused.

"You don't do nothing, you just do what you normally do, and I guess you enjoy it. But, what about before Hans? You don't like to tell me about him, or before him."

I can't believe I just said that. Stupid! Maybe she doesn't like to talk about it! Maybe it's too much for her! I can't just force her to talk about it!"

"I'm- I'm sorry. I-" She interrupts me as I try to apologize.

"You're right. I don't like to talk about him, but I guess I should tell someone." She says, seeming nonchalant on telling me.

"Did you not tell Anna?" I need to stop talking I'm intruding her personal space.

"No. She never asked. It's a long story, kinda, anyway." She shrugs.

"You don't have too, you know. I don't wanna force you to-"

"I should. I'd have to tell someone anyway. Today is that day I guess." She seems insouciant.

"I mean, ever since I was born, I saw my father hurt my mother whenever he got really mad. He didn't hurt me, though. I guess Anna came around when I was 3, and my father apparently dumped her in a garbage, but I don't really remember. I remember my father was always screaming, and shouting, and my mother always was crying. No one ever came into the house. I kinda just... hid.

And when I was 18, my father introduced me to Hans. They were friends, and I didn't really care about humans. I learned to hate all of them, except my mom. But my dad married me to Hans. Gave me up, like I was nothing. My mother tried to fight for me, but it didn't work.

I was sold. Like property. And at first, Hans seemed okay, compared to my father. He only yelled a little, and he didn't hit me like I had seen my father do to my mom. Not until a few months after he made me stay in the apartment. He beat me a lot. It seemed kinda normal, since that's what happened with my parents. I thought that's how this worked.

Hans also didn't just beat me, but made me sleep with him a lot. He'd come to the apartment, smelling awful and having had not showered in days, and beat his anger away through me, and used me like a rag doll.

That's what I was to Hans and my father. That's what I've always been. Just something to be tossed around.

Then... you came in. You saved me. You ended him. I'm really thankful for you. I mean, at first I didn't know how to handle anything. So, you know... I tried to end what I didn't know how to handle. But you were there." She sniffled a bit, but recomposed herself.

"But now, no one is yelling at me. No one is hitting me when they're mad, and demanding something for themselves. It's so... different. It was scary at first, but I think I'm adjusting. I kinda like it. I'm tired of being weak, and used, and being in pain all the time.

I don't know if I'm of any importance, or worth, but I guess I joined the Guardians to do something. To matter a little bit. Bunny says every soldier counts, and I think I want to count a little bit."

Elsa finished, leaving me speechless, but she wasn't crying as I expected.

"How- how are you not falling apart? I couldn't stay together and I only lost my mother and sister." Somehow, her words made mine about my past a bit easier to say, but also guilty for thinking I had it worst.

"I've cried enough already. My father and Hans has stolen enough of my thoughts. And it's okay that you cried. You deserved to." She spoke.

"I thought my life was awful! I'm so sorry I was such a baby! I can't believe how weak I am..." My thoughts turn into words.

"Jack, no. I've run out of tears, but you still have some. Cry whatever you want to about, it's not a bad thing. You have some left in your life, and using them is okay. You're not weak, you just know different things than I do. Everyone has known pain, people just know different kinds of pain."

Elsa was so strong, and I admired that. But it kind of worried me. She just seemed so... emotionless. Maybe it's for the best. She's probably cried enough for 100 lifetimes.

"Thanks. For telling me, and for opening up. And for staying alive through everything."

"I'm kinda glad I stayed alive. Things aren't seeming as awful as I thought they were. Everything is calm." She smiled lightly, but in a way which I knew it was a true smile.

"Thank you for keeping me alive." Her voice broke slightly, and I could see her eyes become glossy.

She hugged me, and I embraced her. I kept her close to me, and I promised myself to always protect her, and always keep her happy. She squeezed me close to her, and I did the same.

"I promise to always keep you alive." I whispered, as I tried hard not to cry.

I hate crying. I hate how it makes me feel. I hate appearing weak, so I will not cry. Even if Elsa wouldn't mind, I mind.

"Me too. I promise." She whimpers out, and I know she's holding back tears.

If she cries, I cry. I guess our friendship is pretty deep.

I've never had a deep friend, and I'm glad Elsa is the one to be that close friend.

**Elsa**

Kristoff proposed to Anna that night, when they came to see Jack and I. I had to admit, I felt such pride for Anna. I hugged her, and she was blubbering like a baby. I might've slipped a tear or to- for Anna of course.

They were so happy. I longed for that happiness in life.

So there it was, right before my eyes.

Peace.

Something I've never known, and now I know it awfully well. Everything was falling into place, but I also accidentally found out something else.

Every time I think of Jack, my heart likes to jump, and when I see him my mind go crazy. I must have some disease, but it only happens around Jack?

I'll have to ask Anna once she finishes her nurse training, which should only be a few more days. She's been training since we got here.

Kristoff also decided to join the Guardians, and he's getting his health credits from Anna, who'll be certified to give them to him in a few days.

I love this calmness. But... something feels off. My mother would always say,

"The calming always comes before the storm."

**A/N: YAASS I finished it finally after like 2 weeks. Sorry I'm terrible at updating. I hope you enjoyed yet another boring chapter. More action is coming, so yayyyy. PS: I haven't done too much research on abuse victims or rape victims, so if I portray them wrong in ANYWAY, PLEASE cALL ME OUT. I am writing about some things I have not known, like rape and physical abuse by parents/spouses. I desperately want to get it accurate, and if I do anything out of line- TELL ME. I am not going to keep a writing up that has false information/wrongly displays abuse and rape/is offensive (meaning wrong, or innacurate. If you can't take this I put a 8trigger warning up, and it's not my fault for you freaking out. There is a warning. Unless my information is wrong/misleading, I don't care if you hate this. This writing is not for everyone. If you hate it, move on. **

**Don't waste your time on something that shouldn't matter.**

**THANKS FOR READING! ILY ALLL BLESS**


	8. The Storm

**Please read the author's note at the end! Thanks!**

**Elsa**

I always heard the calm comes before the storm. Well, I suppose my storm is the curse of restless nights.

I almost never sleep. I don't know how I've been surviving soldier training, since it's mostly physical, but for near a month I have been passing off well in the class. Well, except the one time I fainted from exhaustion. That got Bunny worried, since he's training my fellow recruits and I.

But it's fine, since Rapunzel gave me some sleeping pills. I can't tell Bunny though, since sleeping pills are strictly for diagnosed insomnia and other medical issues only. I'm nearly out now, and Rapunzel only gave me one bottle for rough nights.

Well, then I guess every night is a rough night. Sleep is so far from normal for me. I usually get my sleep in during lunch, since now all food is moved to the cafeteria.

Jack tries to talk to me during lunch sometimes. I feel so boring, since I'm always too tired to keep a conversation. I'm trying, I really am, but it's nearly impossible.

I don't know how to feel about us being bad at talking. I don't really like not talking to him, but I'm just busy, especially since I'll be graduating soon to be an actual soldier. Plus, I'm sure he has friends.

I should be more excited, but mainly I'm just tired.

Too tired. Always tired. Exhausted. Drained. These are the adjectives I seem to know very well right now. I don't mind to much, but I don't really feel like caring.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder, disrupting the only sleep I get. I am in the cafeteria, too tired to touch my food.

The nudge is Jack. I lift my head with untamed hair and rough vision, but he smile lightly despise how completely repulsing I must look.

"I... I need to tell you something important. Not here, but privately. It's really important." His smile drops to a nervous stutter.

"O- okay." I say, still mostly half asleep.

"And eat your food. It's good for you." He smiles awkwardly.

I take small bites, then rest my head again. I hear footsteps, and people starting to leave, but I just let myself rest.

Training soldiers get off at noon from Bunny's training, and if they're taking any language or medical or any kind of classes, they go to those.

Usually Kristoff and I go and help out Anna, even though we both have enough medical credits. But today, I want to go home and sleep. Anna hates me being alone in the apartment, since the two kids go to a make-shift school until 3pm, and Anna doesn't want me to harm myself.

I haven't really harmed myself in this place, but before this place... well... I have faint scars to prove that I did.

I've stopped, though. Maybe Anna's just worried I'll do it again. Sometimes I worry I do it again, too.

I hear the last of footsteps leave, and the sweet silence I can never get. I'm not fully asleep, of course, but I'm so comfortable in this uninterrupted rest... then I feel a nudge on my shoulder, followed by words.

"Everyone's gone, and I need to tell you something now." His anxiously whispered.

I groan, getting up, being shaken from the only rest I get. "What is it?" I rub my eyes open.

"I'm... I'm going on a mission to Pitch's tomorrow, with a few other people. I'll be gone for a few days, maybe. I can't tell you why, but I thought you should know I won't be here for a few days." He says, biting his lip after to wait for my response.

It takes me a moment before I realize what he just said.

"Pitch's?! You can't! You saw what he did to us! You saw more than me! You can't!" I shouted, standing up as I spoke.

"I wish I could explain why, but unless you're on the team that's going you're not to know. I know, it's kinda crazy, but-"

"Crazy?! It's insane!"

"I know, but it'll make more sense when I get back and explain it. I can't now though."

"I'm going with you're team. I have to go." I determine.

"No, Elsa, you can't, it'll be-"

"Don't you dare tell me what I can't do. You have no idea what I can do. I'm going on that trip. Where's Bunny?" I say, but I don't yell. I stay sturdy in my defense, and proud in my reasoning.

"I just- okay. I can't stop you. I think Bunny is at the Hospital Building, for people with long-term difficulties? Maybe, I honestly don't really know." Jack's thoughts are obviously jumbled.

Good. I'm not helpless, like I was a few months ago when he found me. I am strong now. I can defeat anything. I have no weakness to show. I am not the abused Elsa, but the Soldier.

I walk away, not looking back. I head to exit the tin building that always smells of faint vegetables. The permanent hospital building is next to the temporary one that I used to know.

It's only a few minutes of walk, but I jog anyway. I head into the building, and I see Bunny walking down from the stairs, talking quietly with a doctor. I wait until he's done before I ask him anything.

"Hey, need anything?" He greats, but I can tell he's distraught, but I'm not one to ask.

"Actually, yes. I want to go with you to the mission to Pitch's- And before you object I'm at the top of my training class, plus I have personal experience at Pitch's and I really need to go." I practically beg.

"Jack told you, didn't he?" He frumps.

"..Yes." I say quieter, hoping Jack won't suffer from this.

"Well, you've been before, right? You can go, but we leave early tomorrow. Before the sun rises. We're estimated 3 days there, but pack for 5. Meetings can run long. I'll explain in the morning, but you're not to tell anyone." His voice hushes, before explaining more. "Telling people is bad. You can't tell Anna, Kristoff, or anyone. Call it a surprise mission, secret assignment, whatever I don't care, just no telling anyone. If you do, I'll remove you from your soldier duties. Got it?" He's very serious.

"Yes sir. I understand. I won't fail you." I promise.

"Good. And, Elsa." He says as I exit, stopping me in my way out. "You ought to start training more with a gun. Your skill set is below what I would usually demand, but your past makes the exception."

He sternly walks away, leaving me before I can say anything. He's usually very fun and hopeful, but now... his spirit seems to have left. Maybe the hospital thing, whatever it was, downed his mood? It's probably just the mission.

I don't know why it's so exclusive, but I need to do everything I can to stay on this team. But for now, I ought to head to the shooting range to practice. Who knows what could go wrong at Pitch's. He hates us, and I don't know why we're going there, to the hell that orphaned me.

**Jack **

Bunny was pissed I told Elsa. Of course he would be. He, of course, gives me the lecture on the 'duties of a soldier', even though he knows I'd never do anything to compromise my position.

Well, I did leave camp unauthorized...

But the time has come, and the trip is in a few minutes. I've already been loaded up with a vest, protective gear, and a gun. I now await in a van, which Bunny will be driving.

The van is jammed pack with sleeping bags, canned food, and light medical supplies. Only 5 people are making the trip; Bunny, Merida, North, Hiccup, and I. No, 6, including Elsa now.

I went on a mission a while ago with North, Merida, and Hiccup. Merida is a top soldier. She's very handy with a bow, and a master at hunting. She could sleep through anything, though.

North, who's also a top commander, is very jolly. He's a tough, strong man. He actually helped me a lot when I first came here, and not just to become a soldier.

Hiccup is probably my only real close friend. We don't even talk often, because of our soldier commitments, but we live across the hall from each other. He's kind of clumsy.. maybe even ditzy, but he came from a rough story too, four months after I came into the camp. We became friends really only because we trained together, and ended up living under the same roof.

I hear some talking, which inquires my attention since it's 4:30am, and the sun hasn't even risen.

Elsa huffs over, flushed from jogging over. I watch her get loaded up with the protective suit, which is basically a black over throw with a least a dozen pockets for storage, a belt for the gun, and army boots.

She hops in the van, sitting across from me. Well, we're all kind of squished in. Merida gets in, and tells everyone to secure their buckles. We're leaving now, I guess.

Bunny hops in the front, and everyone has settled in the back of the van. He begins to drive.

I notice Elsa, now that the car light in the back is just bright enough for us to see each other's faces. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. I know she has a rough time sleeping, but did she get any sleep last night?

Well, in her defense, I don't think anyone got too much sleep, knowing where we're headed.

Except Merida, she's not very worried. She's somehow kept herself together, even though I know she's hiding some dark past that she won't tell anyone. Well, Astrid, another talented soldier who's her closest friend, but Astrid wouldn't tell anyone someone else's secret.

The ride is steady, with little bumps and some sleeping soldiers. I think everyone but Elsa and I took a nap. I can't sleep. The fact that we're riding to Pitch's is the most anxiety-riveting thing.

"Jack... um, why are we going to Pitch's?" Elsa whispers very softly, as if so no one can hear.

"Oh, well Pitch contacted North a while ago, explaining how he had solved the epidemic. We're going to check it out; see if it's legit. If it is, we'll take a deal for it. But for safety measures, we only wanted to take a few people." I say back, but halfway through she hushed me subtly.

She nods, and lets her head rest, but I don't think she's asleep.

"Elsa... you okay?" I try to say casually.

"Just... tired. I'm fine." She coldly responds.

I feel like something's not fine. Fine is the word used to hide stuff.

"Yeah, I didn't get sleep either." I try to smile, but I don't think this conversation is going anywhere.

She nods me off. Yep, this conversation sucks. I rest my head, and I might as well get some sleep for the time I have since talking is no use.

We arrive to Pitch's civilization, if it's that even. It's at the edge of a city, surrounded by rustic walls that have sharp edges popping out at every angle. It looks like a massive metal thorn wall, almost.

We walk inside through the front entrance, which is a large tin door guarded by a few of his soldiers, or 'Nightmares'.

Inside the city is old buildings, damaged streets, and a dry feeling to it all. We leave the van next to the wall, and carry our stuff to where a Nightmare directs us. He walks us down a streets, and it seems as if no one lives here, or that they're all hiding.

The Nightmare, probably a man, brings us inside this center building that is perfectly round. A flat 0, in a way. We walk inside, and the nightmare shows us this large empty room with dark corners and a barred window with shattered glass. It's apparently where we'll sleep.

We set our stuff down, but we leave before anything can be set up. We go down the dark halls with random lines and many busted lamps that barely echo a yellow glow.

The Nightmare sends us into a room, which is surprisingly a clean, bright white room with a glass table and several chairs. Pitch is waiting in there. We sit down, and the meeting begins.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. You're here because I said I've found a cure, and I'm not wrong. I'll show you, but first... any questions?" His light smile gave me shivers.

"What do you want for the cure? If it works, as you say, we'll need to start treating people asap. But, I'm assuming you aren't up for charity." Bunny asks immediately.

"I heard your little buzzing city has no leader... that he died. Killed, is what I heard." He smirks, and directly looks at me.

It's nearly impossible for me not to scream or shoot him.

"I was hoping I could, per say, establish myself as a positioned leader." His smile is uncomfortable.

"You'd have a LOT of convincing to do before you ever even think about holding a position on our city." Bunny states.

"Then let my soldiers and I move in. Our place is falling apart, and we're to further develop the cure, we'd need a spot." Pitch's trying to guilt trip Bunny.

"I have a question." I coldly state before Bunny can say anything. I didn't mean to, but it's destroying me not to ask.

"Why in hell did you capture me and try to execute Elsa and I?! Why where you burring her mother?! HUH?" I'm nearly shouting, but I don't care.

"You were trespassing. For safety measures, we can't afford to let new comers who don't use the front door to ease by." His grin is too disgusting.

"And what about burring Elsa's mother! What about her father TORTURING US AND KEEPING US HERE?!" I demand answers.

His face drops the smirk, and his eyes go distant, but they soon come back to reality. It's a trick, he doesn't have feelings.

"I have a respect for dead bodies I find laying around. I don't want anymore zombies around. And what Sargent Winters did on my premises is not my fault. He rented a small fraction of this center building, and hired a few soldiers." He holds no smirk, but he isn't shouting like I am.

"You're lying! You WORKED WITH A MURDER!" I scream.

"Jack! Outside now!" Bunny raises his voice.

crap.

We exit the room, and I await the lecture of speaking loudly. Ugh.

**Elsa**

Jack has a point. Why would Pitch bring us here, tell us about his 'cure' if he wanted to kill us? But Pitch had answers.

But why would he bury my mother, and not my father? Was he working with my father? I have too many questions.

I wait in the office, and everyone is silent. We can faintly hear Jack getting scolded.

I look at the window on the wall that shows the halls, but I don't see Jack or Bunny. I see my dad standing there, with a bloody face and evil smile.

I nearly jump backwards, and breathe heavily. I look back at the window, but he's not there. It's just my imagination playing tricks on me. He's dead. He's gone. He's never coming back.

I shake off the uneasy feeling.

Jack walks back in, and apologizes to Pitch for being "overly suspicious". He asked questions about my parents, and I do kind of want to know more, but I mostly just want to pretend it never happened. It's better than reliving the nightmare of life.

The meeting continues, but I don't pay attention since all my strength is being focused on not falling asleep.

I couldn't sleep last night... again. Too many nightmares. Too much anxiety.

The meeting finally ends, and we follow Pitch into to dark hallways until we reach a window in the wall, showing the inside of a lab.

"Prepare to be mesmerized." Pitch says, and I see someone inject a rat with purple-ish fluid.

But the rat... it looks insane. It's disgusting- like an infected person. But rats don't get infected, right?

Pitch probably explained, but I obviously wasn't listening. I'm exhausted.

A guard, or "nightmare" as he calls them, lead us back to our sleeping area.

I kept myself awake enough until the sun has slept, and the beautiful moon shone through the shattered window.

I was getting settled, and I looked over to see those around me. Everyone was either asleep or preparing, but then I saw him standing.

I froze. My bloody father stood there, staring at me.

I turned to get my gun, but when I turned back- he was gone.

I'm sleep deprived. I'm just tired. He's not real. He's dead.

My heart races, but I try to settle back down and get sleep. Instead of feeling drained and sleepy, I'm more awake than ever. And I keep seeing him. Everywhere.

**Jack**

I lie on my side, fiddling my thumbs and trying to sort things through my head. I have to figure out why Pitch wanted us hear. The complications and details hurt after thinking about them, but I have to figure this out.

Maybe he wants us to suffer here in this pit of death. This is where I killed an officer. This is where Elsa became an orphan.

This place is a nightmare, rotting with disgusting memories waiting to destroy any victim who enters.

Bunny told me when I first entered the military that I'd have to be mentally ready. I ignored that at first, but now I'm really reconsidering.

I close my eyes, and attempt to clear my head. I ought to try to sleep, even though it probably won't come.

I just hope Elsa sleeps.

I wake up from my very light sleep to hear heavy breathing. It's the breathing you hear from someone in terror.

I look into the darkness of the room, with the moon barely aiding my sight. I see the in the corner someone who looks horrified.

I try to focus my eyes, and it's Elsa.

I get up, and sneak close to her, and stand over her as she seems to not notice I'm here.

She is in a panic, looking back and forth, holding a knife that shines in... blood. Who's blood? I look, and she has some randomly placed cuts along her knees and fingers. Maybe the knife was in her sleeping bag, and she accidentally got cut throughout the night?

What time is it anyway? It doesn't matter, because as soon as Elsa sees me, it's like I suddenly appeared. She jumps back a little, and I can see the soft glow of sweat from stress and anxiety on her forehead.

I bend down on one knee, trying to asset what's going on.

"What's there? What attacked you?" I try not to sound as frantic as I feel, but her fear makes me anxious.

"I- I saw him!" Elsa says, on the verge of tears.

I look to where she points her vigorously shaking, blood soaked finger, but I see nothing but an open hallway.

"He's everywhere..." She whispers to herself, holding the knife close.

I look where he eyes dart, trying to see who she was talking about, but I see no one. I grab my gun, and silently slip out the hallway to look for the guy she seems so afraid of.

The dead silence of this haunted hallway is scary. I turn at everything, flip on each breath or echo I hear. But no one is there.

I walk back into the room towards Elsa. I lean down, place my hand on her hand, but before I can say no one is there, she freaks out at my touch. She is quiet, but slashes her knife, and it cuts my hands slightly.

She runs out the door, panting like she's preparing to die.

I silently try to go after her, but I hope not to awake anyone.

She runs down the hallway frantically, and trips over broken building parts, and I think she twisted her ankle. I run beside her, and she looks me in the eyes with sheer terror.

"Elsa, there's no one there. You're safe with us." I try to comfort, and she seems to be calming down.

I help her up, and she tries to breathe normally. I'm glad she's accepting my help. I know she had a tendency to reject help. I hope she's okay.

**Elsa**

He's everywhere. He stands, smiling as he stares into me, shattering me with just his evil glance. His blood is on my hands.

I'm so tormented by this image, that I thought he was attacking me when it was just Jack. I'm going insane.

Jack helps me, and I really hate that. I am strong, but I can't even chill for one night without going crazy.

This is just a mess. I hope we leave soon, I want to forget about this.

Jack holds the knife I apparently had. I hurt myself because of my insanity. I'm disgusting.

We walk back, and I see the sun rising through the shattered windows that are hidden in rooms.

I grunt. No sleep for me... again.

"HEY! What are you two doing up so early?" Pitch catches us off guard, smiling as if he can own me.

"Nothing. Just out walking." I grunt, before Jack says something.

"I specifically said there should be none of that while on my premises. And why the hell are you so bloody? I said no blood will be shed!" Pitch seems to happy to be finding our faults.

Our mistakes must be his gain.

"I-" Jack cuts me off before I can speak.

"She accidentally cut herself. We had to walk to see if she was still functional, since we don't know how much she's lost. It's a medical safety. It was late, and we didn't want to wake anyone."

"Hard to believe..." Pitch ponders.

"What the bloody hel- Jack?" the partly asleep Bunny emerges, his hair shuffled to one side.

"It's nothing bad, Bunny. She accidentally cut herself, and I just wanted to make sure she could walk around."

Jack is very good at lying.

"Well get dressed, mate. A meeting is soon, and you ought to tell Pitch next time you take a stroll you dimwhit." He angrily gruffs.

He is very pissed. Great.

I cover the few scrapes in bandages, and prepare to go, when Bunny urges me to stay and sleep.

"I know you weren't just walking around. I could hear you crying at night." Bunny whispers as I gather my sleeping bag in the room.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you... I'm-"

"It's alright. Everyone's fighting a battle, especially in their heads. It's part of having this job. Just get some sleep. Don't worry about it effecting your soldier duties."

Bunny seems to know exactly what I need. Did he stay up last night? How loud was I?

It doesn't matter. Now... I need just sleep. So I snuggle back in my sleeping bag, and drift off into the deep sleep I so desperately need.

I wake up to the rest of the group packing vigorously. I jump awake, even though more sleep is wanted. I'm already pretty packed up, but I guess we aren't staying as long as I thought.

No one says anything, and I don't know really what to do. Even Jack won't say anything. I follow them, and do as they do.

They pack everything into the vans, and load in. Not a word has been said. It's so scary. Am I dreaming?

We sit in our past spots, and the van rides to the gate. I can see behind us is a black truck that isn't ours. It's Pitch's? Why is he following us? Does Bunny know?

I stay quiet for the few hours of the ride. Everyone stays quiet.

The van stops, and we exit, entering back into the wall where our homes are.

Pitch comes in. Bunny, him, and a few other nightmares go into some building, and Bunny tells us to unpack.

We do so, but no one tells me what's going on.

Everyone finishes unpacking the major boxes and such, and I see Jack head to his home.

I jog up to him, and begin walking at the same pace he walks.

"What happened in the meeting?" I say slightly hushed.

"Pitch and his army... they're moving in to the fortress. Pitch found the cure, and our scientists are testing it now." He says, but he doesn't turn to me or stop walking.

"oh.. okay. When do they move in?" I ask, as we arrive to his doorstep.

"Today." Jack is cold and distant when he responds.

"Jack..." I say, as he enters through the door, but stops in his tracks when I say his name.

"What's wrong?" I plea.

"It's nothing." I can tell he's lying.

"Please tell me, Jack."

"You know, it's funny how you refuse to tell me anything or let me help you out, but the instant I seem a bit pissed, you have to know." He doesn't let me respond, he just shuts the door.

I stand in the open air, contemplating his words... mostly regretting everything.

It's true, even though it sucks. But I thought letting people help was weakness? I thought I had to be strong, to prove I'm not the shattered girl he rescued a time ago? He did save me. He did do a lot for me. I never really thanked him much. Would that fix anything? A sorry? A thank you? Who knows.

It's all a mess in my head.

It's just the storm that hit us after the peace of the calming era.

**A/N: bruh sorry it's taken like forever to write a dang chapter. I made it very long to try to make up for it, even though this chapter's kinda boring. More ish will be coming soon lol. SORRY. But please comment on what you think! **

**My excuse for taking like 10 centuries is that I had my finals for school, and my family went on a va-cay, and I was kinda preoccupied with this boy I like who's totally awesome and has a lot of personality traits like Jack Frost. Yeah it's all settling so it probably won't take as long for next chapter now that summer is up. **

**I'm able to write all summer, but one week I will be on a trip but I don't think that should make a long wait occur. I'll try to write a lot this summer. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Kat (the author and loser who has a slight obsession over jelsa)**


	9. Destruction Follows

**Notice: since the Nightmares and Pitch have an obvious gothic essence, it can be confused and taken as me, the writer, saying "goth is bad" or "black cloths are evil". I want to address this before I keep continuing on.**

**I literally love black/dark cloths and I admire the gothic fashion. I do not mean to disrespect anyone when I describe people, but I am writing as Elsa, who is NOT ME. My writing as her does NOT equal my personal opinion.**

**And ps sorry Im crappy at writing and being interesting I just wanted to state this before anyone flips a frik on me**

**Elsa**

A week or so has passed since the mission. I don't know exactly, I stopped keeping track of time. It kinda blurs since all I do is train, then sit at the home apartment listening to Anna.

Kristoff hasn't proposed to her, but they take more care of the kids than me. I'm gone half the day, and I don't really have much energy to do much.

I'm trying but I'm not ever in the mood to do anything.

I'm trying not to fall back, not to go back to the painful time of depression and suicide, but it's difficult when Jack won't talk to me.

I mean, I haven't apologized or done much, but I need to. When? I don't know.

But I'm officially a Guardian Soldier now.

It means more now that Pitch and his demons have moved in. Nothing has happened yet, but it's extremely nerve racking to know they're there.

I think I'll be going over to Jack's apartment soon to apologize. I don't know how to prepare, but I don't think I could. Ugh.

"I don't know, maybe you could bring him some food. Cookies maybe!" Anna says loudly, regardless of the fact that we are walking along a silent sidewalk.

The neighborhood is beautiful, where the aged concrete houses look comforting and cozy, unlike many other buildings in this refuge. This neighborhood is the one we walk through to reach our apartment. It's much less compact than ours, but the buildings are still large enough to have alleys between each other.

"I don't know... it might be too much or look to desperate." I say, but secretly I just have no idea how to make cookies or even get them.

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe something simpler, like a card?" She suggest.

I shrug my shoulders, and look around the neighborhood as we continue to walk alone in cozy silence.

The streets aren't tattered, but there are no plants. Maybe Anna and Kristoff will move here when they get married... if he'll ever propose.

"Oh! I know, maybe you could just get a little dressed up, and show up with a smile. I could do your makeup and hair! It wouldn't be too fancy, just nicer than.."

"Than constantly bruised and in combat?" I sarcastically add.

"Yeah." She smirks.

I nudge her lightly with my elbow, and we tease back and forth as we continue to walk.

Upon walking, I notice some Nightmares up ahead, smoking in the alley. There's three, each of different ethnicity but all are dressed in layers of ripped and torn black clothing. All are male.

I try not to act as nervous as I am, but I can't help it. I haven't exactly had a positive experience with Nightmares. We fall silent when we come closer to them, and they give us deathly glares.

One, a male with blonde hair that peaks through his dark gray beanie steps right in front of us, making us stop.

"Excuse us." I try to be polite, but in all honestly I don't even really know how to be polite.

"You fall quiet when you walk into us. How come?" He grins devilishly.

"We ran out of words to say, now excuse us. We have to be going." Anna states proudly as if she's not 5 feet tall and skinny as a tree.

"I don't know... what do ya'll think? Let 'em go?" He looks over to his smiling comrades, and they obviously don't want us leaving.

"Nah, I wanna talk. You wanna talk? I wanna chat with 'em. They seem like such nice girls." Another man dressed gothicly says, pointing to us and breathing his nicotine-filled breath on us.

"I'm sorry, did you not hear? We have to go." Anna states, pulling me.

"No, you're gonna stay right here. We especially want her." The third man snickers, pointing to me. ME?

"No. We're going." I say sternly, grasping Anna's hand tighter, keeping her close.

I will not loose my sister, and she will not loose me.

"Get 'em!" One yells, but they grab us, holding our arms behind our back... or at least trying.

I kick one in the gut, and Anna squirms free of another trying to keep her. She learned a little bit of self defense in nursing, and I like to teach her a few things.

It's a mad scramble, and I manage to get punched a hard blow to my gut.

I'm kicking rapidly, and I'm not even sure who's hitting who anymore.

Anna falls free, and screams for me. Only one is after her, but the other two are after me.

"GO! GO GET HELP! GO!" I scream between attacking the man trying to chase her.

She hesitates, but I keep screaming for her to run, and that I can take them. I know she hates running, especially when someone needs help, but I know she knows I'd hate for her to get hurt.

She screams for me again, but I continue to yell at her as I try to stop them from reaching her.

She gives me a shattering look. The one a dog would give it's dying owner. It's more painful than the slashes and bruises I've earned. But she still runs, and I'm glad.

"Leave her! It's this one that was wanted dead!" One shouts, and I realize it's very difficult to take on 3 probably trained soldiers when you yourself haven't even done much training .

Two of them grab my arms, and I kick vigorously as they drag me to the wall, shoving me into the cracked cement.

"You're tough. Those are the fun ones to kill." The man who stopped me says, running his disgusting fingers down my face, collecting my dripping blood.

I spit in his face, and try to kick him, but the two men who hold me up have locked their feet around mine.

"Can't move huh?" He snickers. "How sad.. the oh-so-powerful soldier is helpless. It's pathetic, really."

"Who wanted me dead! Let me go!" I scream, hoping to stall them enough for Anna to bring help.

"You're so stupid. Honestly, did you think I'd tell you?" He snickers.

No, but it's keeping you from doing anything to me, so who's stupid now? I think, but I only spit back at him.

"Ugh!" He scoffs, slapping me and trying to stuff my mouth with a rag.

I don't know if it has poison or sleeping drugs, but I'm not taking any chances. It's only in my mouth, but I avoid swallowing.

"They only said you had to be dead. They never said how, or if we got any fun out of it. You boys agree? Hm?" He smiles, examining my body as if it were a luxury item.

I try to jerk free, but I'm no match for two men of powerful body builds.

"tsk tsk, better not to try and fight it. Don't worry, we'll kill you soon." He smiles, coming way to close to me.

"When's he says the car's coming?" the man on my right tries to whisper to the left.

A car? A van? They're kidnapping me?

"I don't know, but they said they ain't coming if they sense trouble." The left whispers to the right.

"Would you two shut up? Why don't you just tell her the entire plot? The whole thing?" The one says, pulling out a knife from his pocket.

"But she'd be dead soon. It wouldn't matter." They argued.

I try to jerk free while they're focused on each other, but I only fall and hit my face on the dirty ground before they pick me back up.

"You won't escape, missy. We're not that stupid." The main guy smiles again.

He runs his knife along my face, not cutting it, slowly dragging it down to the top of my t-shirt. It's not low-cut, since it's for training, but I'd never let anyone touch me there.

"How about we take a look, eh? That would be nice, yes."

"You're sick." I grunt, since the rag fell out when I fell.

"And I bet you're very beautiful. Shall we find out?" He laughs to himself.

I hear a gunshot, and I think he somehow shot me, but it's not.

The guy who stood before me, my blood on his hands, was no one the floor, bleeding through his chest.

The two guys throw me down, and I land almost on top of the main guy.

I hear a few more gun shots and screams, but the physical pain of everything seeps in, and moving is more painful than ever.

Someone's holding my arms, helping me up.

It's Jack.

"Elsa? Elsa? Are you hurt? What did they do?" Jack says calmly, but his eyes spell anxiety.

"I'm- I'm oka-" I can't even finish a sentence without freezing in pain.

Every inch of me much be bruised and battered.

"Take them to interrogation." Jack commands two other soldiers who I realize came along.

Anna comes up to me with Kristoff by her side. Her eyes are filled with tears and how sorry she is for leaving. I give her a soft smile, since words would do nothing.

"Kristoff, check on Anna. A nurse can help her. I'm going to take Elsa too, and make sure nothing's too damaged or broken. Got it?" Jack commands, practically cradling me.

He picks me up bridal style, and I don't refuse him. I miss his touch, even if it's just because he's trying to save my life.

Kristoff has to pursuade Anna to leave me, but eventually Anna starts to go.

"And if she's not to hurt, go get Bunny for me!" He says to Kristoff as Anna walks slowly by my side.

"I'm- I'm sorry" I manage to say.

The adrenaline is dying, and the pain is overwhelming me. Every breath hurts.

Jack gives me a confused look, and continues to carry me closer to the clinic.

"For not- not letting you in. For- for everything." I manage, but it's awfully quiet.

Jack must not have heard me, because he continues to hustle me into the clinic, ordering orders I'm sure he's not supposed to command.

"Sorry for existing... and burdening everyone." I whisper to myself, closing my eyes.

Jack yells at me to stay awake. He must think I'm dying. I want to die, but I was not where near beaten enough. I just want to close my eyes so he won't see how teary they are.

I'll let him think I'm dying. I don't care.

It doesn't matter, obviously. He didn't seem to accept my apology, so there's nothing less to do but understand that Jack is lost.

I do not know him anymore. His death would be better. At least he'd be gone... but no. He's here rejecting me.

This is the worst pain I could ever feel. Broken bones do not amount to the pain of heartbreak.

**Jack**

She can't be dying. She can't be. She's not bleeding out. She has to live.

I lay her down on a cot, and I can see her breathing. I let the nurses examine her, but I refuse to accept death.

Maybe her lung busted? Maybe they hit some organ and it's going to kill her?

The roof reveals a machine, and it slowly begins to lower walls.

"You might want to leave. We have to change her into different material for the x-ray to work." A nurse says.

I nod my head, and exit to room to sit in a chair in anxiety... waiting for an answer.

It'll give me time to think I guess. Why did she say sorry? And what was she mumbling when we arrived? I couldn't hear her, and I had to arrange a team to help her.

Anna sits by me with some small bandages and a worried Kristoff trying to keep her from moving too much.

"She'll be okay. She's tough." Anna reassures.

I nod and give a tiny smile, but it's not her survival that begins to worry me.

It's the regret of everything bad I've ever done to her that makes my stomach drop.

"She told me to run. I didn't want to, but she told me to." Anna defends, as if I accused her of something.

"Anna, I never said you left her. It never even crossed my mind that you would do that." I respond.

"Oh... okay." She seems to doubt herself. Maybe she's like Elsa, where to her, everything that's done is her fault.

I break the silence. "I'm sorry, I'm just distracted right now. A lot going on, I didn't mean to come off rude."

"It's fine. I need to go grab the two kids anyway. I'll be back soon. Keep watch over her." Anna says coldly.

"Wait, you're not going alone. Not after today. More might be coming." Kristoff says, getting up to leave with Anna.

"Okay, fine." Anna says, before leaving.

"When you both come back, we need your statements for legal reasons, okay?" Now was probably a bad time to bring that up, but I just have to ruin everything don't I?

Anna acknowledges my statement, and Kristoff say's they'll do so, but that's great. Now Anna's mad at me. Ugh.

Rapunzel walks out of Elsa's room shortly after they leave, and invites me back in.

"Anything broken?" I ask.

"We just took an x-ray. We'll know in a few minutes. Luckily, our technology is well advanced, so we can definitely fix anything damaged with her." Rapunzel assures with confidence.

"What do you think is hurt?" I ask.

"Well, on my own personal opinion, I think she's just bruised and worn out. She was probably tossed around a lot, but we won't know until she wakes up and tells us." Rapunzel says, losing her smile.

"Is she in a coma? When will she wake up? Is she-"

"Jack... She's not in a coma." Rapunzel says as if it's obvious.

"So then why did she close her eyes?" I ask, the curiosity burning my skull.

"She chose to sleep. She's very beaten, yes, but with what look I got at her, I wouldn't think she was so tired she had to sleep. It's only been a short period of time, and the mind will wait much longer before letting the body sleep in her condition."

"Wha-"

"Look, I don't know much, except for what I can see through my medical knowledge. Maybe she is so tired, I don't know for sure. But my guess is that she wanted sleep. I won't know for sure or any specific details until she wakes up and tells us, and who knows how long she will sleep." Rapunzel sighs.

"Okay... Thanks." I say lightly, entering the room behind her.

Once I enter, all the nurses but Rapunzel leave. Elsa lies on the bed, perfectly tucked under a sheet and still as a stone.

"I'll leave you two" Rapunzel says quietly, leaving the make-shift room.

There is silence, and I lean against the wall, observing Elsa.

Cuts and bruises dominate her body, but she's still beautiful. I release a deep sigh, preparing to regret these words. I know she can hear me and it's scary.

"Elsa, I'm sorry... for a lot of things. I- well- um..." I stutter, trying to start my next sentence. "Just... wake up soon please." I sigh, watching her to see if she'll open her eyes.

Nothing.

Bunny bursts in, very angrily apparently.

"I was interrupted during a very serious project so no horsing around. Tell me everything."

"I don't know what happened, except that Anna and Elsa got jumped by three Nightmares, and Anna got away and got help, but they held onto Elsa and beat her up. I don't know why, but we have all three Nightmares in custody. We'll find out soon." I attempt to explain.

Bunny looks very seriously at me, and opens his mouth to say something, but he catches something from the corner of his eyes, and drops his expression to a much kinder and softer one.

He walks past me, heading to Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa.. take it easy okay." I hear him say.

I turn, and see Elsa is trying to sit up, but Bunny won't let her. He's very protective I guess, but that's just his nature. He was this way when I first came.

He hugs her close, but I just watch her, and she looks at me as they hug. I know she heard me, but I keep a hard expression.

Bunny lets her go, and tells her to rest a lot, and that he'll take care of her soldier schedule complications.

"So, whenever you're ready, tell us everything that happened. I'm going to record it, for documenting purposes, okay? But don't try to rush anything. Take your time." Bunny says, pulling out and flipping on a small recording device.

"It's okay, I'm not too disoriented." She starts. "Anna and I were walking down the street- like we always do... to head home. Then one stepped in front of me, and we tried to just walk away, we didn't try to provoke anything, but then they tried to grab us. Anna's really good and slipping away, so she could defend herself enough and get free. I'm not stealthy. She didn't want to, but I yelled at her to go. She had to. It was the best choice. She's fast and little, and they didn't chase after her.

"They pinned me to the wall, and I tried to stall them... then they..." Elsa stopped.

Before, she was able to very easily explain, but now she was at a loss of words. She seemed so traumatized, or just horrified of words.

But I knew what she was going to say. I knew what came next.

"What did they do then?" Bunny said, somehow making the edgy room much calmer.

"They told me they would have their way with me before they killed me. They talked about how someone wanted me dead. That they were hired. A van was suppose to come. It didn't. Then Jack came. I heard gunshots, and I thought I wasn't hurt, but now... now I know I'm pretty messed up." She tries to laugh it off, like it was nothing.

But I know it bothers her.

"Go on.." Bunny thinks there's more to the story. Is there?

"Jack must've shot them, I don't really know. My brain was spinning and the adrenaline and rush was crashing in me. I felt like I was going to puke." She continues.

"And now?" He says.

"Now, I feel stable. But also, who hired them? They're still out to kill me." Elsa says.

"No, they won't kill you. We'll protect you. I'll have a guard here 24/7. I'll break those three people." Bunny stops.

Before I can volunteer, Bunny stops me. "No, I need you with the Nightmares. You're emotionally invested, and I believe you'll do best in finding who put these men up to what they did. Follow me, now."

Before I leave, I here Elsa say thank you in a very quiet voice.

I turn, and smile at her lightly, then follow Bunny out the door.

"Kristoff, you get first watch over Elsa. I'll send someone before dinner. From now only only use three, and Anna get to see her. Unless Elsa says another name, keep the visiting short. Got it?" Bunny demands, and Kristoff obeys.

We are a few buildings down from the Hospital. Our building is much different. It's darker. Scarier, and is our make-shift prison and soldier headquarters. Not many are in jail, since everyone's mostly concerned with staying alive now.

The three attackers are sitting separately in traditional interrogation rooms.

Bunny assigns me the guy number 1, with Flynn by my side. Guy number 1 is the main guy, I guess.

He's the one who tried to touch Elsa. He disgusts me. The rage inside of me makes my blood boil, and it takes every working muscle i have not to bust in and kill the bastard.

"Let's go in- and Jack. Keep your cool. Play it well- in other words, don't spread too much blood. I don't want any of them dead by the end of this.

We walk in, and the guy's hands are handcuffed behind his back. He wears a gothic atire, except without any weapons.

"So let me guess these next questions. Who do you work for? Who hired you? Who started this? I'll go ahead and say this to you baffling idiots: whoever hired us was smart enough not to tell us anything." He says, being very dramatic and sarcastic.

"Well, we at least need a name. You're smart enough for that, right?" Flynn scoffs.

"A name? Don't you want more?" He says, thinking he has an upper hand.

His cynical smile disturbs me in every possible way.

"We at first need a name." Flynn retorts.

"Tell me yours then." He tries to bargain.

Before I can say anything, Flynn cuts me off. "I'm Commander Flynn, this is Soldier Jack. He was at the scene. I wouldn't mess with him. His gun could accidentally shoot you through the chest, and where would we be with an un-named body on our hands?" Flynn smiles lightly.

"You think death scares me? You think he scares me? His bullets barely scraped me!" The man laughs.

"Don't avoid the question!" Flynn loudly states.

"They call me Slice. I'm sure they call Jacky over hear the pathetic boy who is always saving the lost cause. What is she to you? A girlfriend?" 'Slice' spits.

"Who hired you to kill her?! Oh wait, attempt to. What happens since you failed your job?" I shouted, then let the sarcasm hide my anger and extreme urge to choke Slice.

"I bet she hasn't even kissed you. You can waste your time on this woman, but she's only good for one thing.. and I bet you don't even get any of this thing." He smirks, staring at me- every word stabbing me like a knife.

"You disgust me." I keep it cool. Hide every feeling except what needs to be shown. That's how these things work.

He just smiles at us for a while.

"Tell us, what's better? A bullet through the heart, or endless days in our jail- and believe me, it's not good quality with the whole 'everyones-a-zombie' deal we have on our hands." Flynn threatens. He's much better at being fearful than I am. Then again, he was a criminal himself once.

"Don't worry, I'll be dead soon. All of us will. At least I got to touch such a creature. Too bad she'll be dead soon. I wish I had more time with her." He chuckled malevolently.

"TELL US WHAT WE NEED TO KNOW." I slam my fists on the table, trying to shout as loud as I could.

"They're going to kill her. They want her dead, and they'll have her dead. Don't stand in the way, she'll only get you killed too. Use it and loose it." He says, as if he's being serious or giving me advice.

"WHO ARE THEY?" I shout again. Flynn sits besides me, but he won't stop me.

"They wouldn't tell. I'm not lying, ask any of us. We know nothing." He says, and I clench my jaw.

"I'm sure you have to know something." Flynn sarcastically states.

"I know what I was going to do with the girl before death. Want to hear?" Slice says, looking at Flynn then looking at me, trying to make me explode.

I flip the table in anger, knocking him to the ground. He just laughs in a villainous manner. I grab him by the collar, slamming him against the wall. He dangles as I have him lifted. I suddenly gain such strength, and the rage is only fueling it more.

"HOW DID THEY TELL YOU TO KILL HER?" I shout.

"You see, pretty boy, they simply gave us a call. Ahaha, and you know what? They offered us her. They told us anything goes, as long as she dies." He laughs corruptly.

"She isn't dead, is she? I think you failed to do so." I remark, still holding him against the wall.

"She will be. By now, who knows. Maybe they got to her. They said they had inside voices." He said, before laughing loudly and psychotically.

"How do you know? I thought they told you nothing?" I spit out.

"Because they were so determined to kill her." He smiles.

I get ready to punch him, but the mirror-glass shatters. I drop Slice, and he laughs cynically, screeching with all his might. I see a bomb roll by, and I shout for Flynn to go, and I run towards Slice to drag him out. The bomb goes off- but it's smoke.

That's not good.

I lift Slice up, but I hear a gun go off, so I instinctively duck down. I hear several gunshots go off, and I keep in the fetal position.

Then it all goes silent. I don't dare move, but I hear something slide down the wall and fall onto the ground. It's Slice.

He's got several bullets in him. And he's dead.

The smoke is light, but I crawl along the floor, incase of anything. I head beside the door out, and I hear some whispers about them all being dead, and how they need to further go on, and how they have them, or something.

I wait until all the footsteps are gone. Then I go out... and I see the disaster.

The other two attackers are so drenched in blood- they much be dead. I see three other Soldiers, barely breathing, lying against the wall. One is whimpering, saying some scattered words.

I don't see Flynn- but I see a note placed on the desk next to one of the dead attackers. I walk over and read the words that haunt me.

"Many will die if she does not"

I instinctively run out the door, intending to call for help. But mostly, intending to see if Elsa's still alive.


	10. Settling Still

**ps im sorry everything is so boring right now I'm trying to pick it all up but there's a lot of important details and im sorry it takes me like a month to update I'm trying okay but I do make these things like 3,000 words so i mean thats good right? PLEASE review I seriously want to hear your input on this story. It helps me write the next chapter. It helps me become motivated to write more, and it helps me understand how others view this story. THANKS!**

**Jack**

I nearly fell down the stairs, running as fast as possible to go find Elsa. I see blood stained walls. Hand prints are scattered between blood and wall. Flynn.

I reach the bottom of the stairs, and I see him- Flynn. He is hunched over, the blood trails lead to him. I fall beside him, and I see the knife in his gut. It's a red, detailed knife. Flynn grunts, telling me to go get help and leave him.

How could I leave him with a freaking knife in his stomach?!

I try to help him up, but he says it could hurt him even more because of the knife.

So I run faster than I should be able to.

I run across town, screaming for help. My heart beats a million times every second. I burst into the hospital, yelling for Rapunzel. Out of breath, I still don't dare stop talking.

Rapunzel yells a few things, and almost immediately a team of doctors and nurses exit towards the prison building.

I feel light headed, but it doesn't matter. I walk towards Elsa's room.

It's guarded by Kristoff who holds a crying Anna.

Oh no. No can't be true. It's impossible. I refuse to believe.

I open the door, the anxiety and fear nearly crushing me. I walk in, not even taking a breath.

Elsa is here. She leans the upper half of her body up and against the wall. She doesn't make any movement to show recognition of me.

She is completely still.

No, no. She can't be dead. She has to be alive.

I've only cried a few times in my life (most of which happened in the past few years) but I couldn't stop the water starting to take over my eyes. I walk slowly over to her side.

She is without a doubt the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I don't know if I'm even allowed to feel so, but she is like a goddess. A gorgeous creature who is crushed and mashed by the unforgiving world that often seems to destroy the most amazing people.

She opened her eyes, and lightly smiled. SHE OPENED HER EYES! I rushed to hug her, sniffling away the oncoming tears, but I was too happy to care.

Before she could say anything, or ask anything, I immediately told her, "I thought you were dead. This man said you'd be dead." I let out a massive sigh.

She's alive. When I release her from my hug, she still holds a soft smile. It's a very tiny smile- on that someone might consider fake, but it was anything but fake. Even in her pain, she was showing a little smile. It meant everything to me to see her broken soul smiling.

But her smile didn't last long. Instead, I could see grief decorating her face. I don't understand why she is so hurt? I know she is traumatized for the mugging event, but this isn't that sort of sadness, if that even make sense?

I give a confused look, and that's when I know, even before she tells me anything, what this conversation is going to be like. The world has crushed her little smile. It found a way to destroy what I desperately want her to be like again.

"Um... did Anna not say?" Her voice broke half-way through the sentence. I shake my head to answer.

"Oh." She takes a deep breath, probably trying to shove everything down so she can say a few things before the depression crushes her again.

Anna walks in, and with one look to Elsa and to my confused expression, Anna begins to speak in place of Elsa.

"When I went to get the kids... to see Elsa of course... I couldn't find them. I found this note." Anna says, verging tears again, which I'm sure she's shed plenty.

The note was much like the one I found. It read:

dead or alive, she will be ours. Lose her or other will be lost. We're watching on the inside.

"GODDAMMIT!" I slam my fist against the wall as I jump up in anger.

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa look very surprised by my anger.

"I found a note like that in the old office building by the wall, where we interview and hold criminals. Except some group smoked the place, killed the bastards who tried to kill Elsa, and nearly killed Flynn. UGH." I'm pissed. This is no longer a loss, this is a war.

And I'm willing to fight every part of it. How dare they destroy Elsa. But who would want to hurt Elsa? Who set those dead thugs up to this? Is there anyone who- PITCH!

"It was Pitch!" I burst out in the middle of some conversation, which I obviously wasn't tuned into.

Everyone is silent, either thinking about how possible it is to be Pitch, or thinking I'm an idiot.

"Think about it- Pitch always hated us, and for some reason also Elsa. And those men who tried to kill you guys, they were Pitch's Nightmares! It all makes sense!" I ramble about enthusiastically.

"Jack..." Elsa said somewhat quietly, as if to say it doesn't matter.

Bunny walks into the room, and demands to know where the outside guard is. Technically, Kristoff is supposed to be doing that, but I never really thought about it until Bunny shouts about it.

I explain to Bunny about the interview, and about the smoke bomb and the shooting, and ho"w Flynn is probably in the Medical Center by now. I explain Anna's story of the kids, and the notes. I begin to say it was Pitch, and how I'm convinced it has to be him, but Bunny cuts me off.

"It's not him, we've had a full watch on him ever since he got here. He was always being watched, and he never spoke to any of his men. So unless he telepathically told them, it's not possible." Bunny states, more frustrated than me.

Before I can object, or attempt to brainstorm aloud, Bunny cuts me off.

"Look, we don't know who to trust right now, so until we figure out whatever scum is inside our fences, we'll need to be top security for Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Jack. Obviously none of ya'lls living compartments are safe. Any suggestions?" He states.

"Well, I know Rapunzel is really good at hiding. She's told me a lot about herself since we work together. Maybe she can help?" Anna quietly suggests.

Bunny nods, and exists the room to find Rapunzel. We all are quiet until Rapunzel comes in. Tear stains hold faded makeup around her eyes, but she seems pretty okay right now. It's definitely because of Flynn.

"How is Flynn?" I ask before Bunny can demand something from her.

Bunny, although is a great gentleman who I'm sure could muster up some form of kindness, is not very good at easing into conversations such as the ones we are about to have. He's to direct and straight forward.

"He's gonna be okay." She says, smiling lightly.

"Now, back to the original topic." Bunny snaps. "Rapunzel, you're good at hiding, right? I mean, I have no idea what this exactly means because I only just heard this a few minutes ago, but we need you to help us. How do we hide these kids?"

"You... you don't know about me?" She says, as if we should know since Bunny just asked about hiding.

We shook our heads.

"Oh. Well, yeah... I can hide pretty well. I guess whoever needs to stay hidden can come to my living complex. It's hard to get to and no one knows where it is except Flynn and I. We have to cross through town though, so if you're worried about someone on the inside seeing us, you'd all have to wear something to hide your faces. I mean, that's what I'd do, but that's really all I can offer." She seems eager to help us.

"Alright, well if you don't mind, these lads aught to stay with ya." His Australian accent makes him seem more serious than he probably is.

"Sure. First, make sure they can walk. Second, get them hoodies. Nothing to crazy... although, if you dressed us all like Nightmares, people would avoid us." She suggests, jumping right into the plan.

"Alrighty. When will you be ready to leave?" Bunny asks.

"I get off in a few hours, but we can leave earlier if we need to. Just not to soon though, because I want to make sure Flynn is okay." Rapunzel really loves Flynn. I don't know much of their relationship, or her past, simply because she doesn't talk much about it, and although we're friends, she's never said much of the past.

"You get what you need done, then take these mates outa here. I'll be at the office if anyone needs me. I have a LOT to get sorted out." Bunny groans, leaving the room.

Rapunzel excuses herself to go help Flynn.

Kristoff and I leave to go get hoodies and black-colored cloths. Anna and Elsa quickly follow, though. I told Elsa she doesn't have to, but I think Elsa feels extremely guilty for everything, even though she shouldn't. I can see it in her eyes.

I make a mental note to make her smile later, but I go ahead and let her help us. She probably feels a little better helping us then sitting in the hospital bed anyway.

**Elsa**

I hate just sitting still. I hate doing nothing. It reminds me of everything I always try so desperately to escape.

It reminds me of the days I was Hans prisoner. It reminds me of the days when I first got here, and Jack had to watch over me like I was a newborn child. It reminds me of the night I almost ended my pain here. It reminds me of what happened only hours ago.

People only see the most extreme sides of me. The shattered, weak human who can't even fend for herself. The determined soldier blinded by her desire to ignore her haunting past. The suicidal girl who couldn't handle her depression. I wonder if I could ever be viewed as normal.

I wonder if I even could be normal.

We gather lots of dark clothing from the lost and found in the hospital. Surprisingly, there was a lot of hoodies and capes and such.

Anna grabbed a black dress which defined her figure, and a cape. Kristoff wore a torn suit top, accompanied by black pants which were a few sizes to big for him, and a gray hooded jacket. Jack put on black jeans accompanied by a dark gray shirt under a zip-up hoodie. I wore a black hoodie which was way to big on me and black ripped up jeans that were probably a size to small.

Rapunzel told us to keep our heads low, and to layer on tons of cloths, even though it still somewhat hot outside. So we did.

Anna added leggings underneath, Kristoff added another jacket and some weird gloves, Jack added a long scarf around his waste, and I slipped on some strangely-layered skirt that only reached my knees.

We were ready I guess. So we waited around for a few hours for Rapunzel.

It wasn't a difficult wait, because for once I was able to just communicate. I even laughed lightly because of Jack's stories. I felt kinda sick to laugh, especially in this moment where everything feels like it's falling apart, but it also felt like an escape.

I guess laughing was a way to forget how much everything hurt.

Kristoff told us of how once Anna and him were sneaking out together to go prank someone, so they went to a large shop at 3am and Anna fell asleep on the display couch because she was so tired. They had a lot of memories together. It was so sweet.

To only memories Jack and I have are mostly death-or-life situations. Oops.

After two or so hours, we were laughing so hard we cried. Anna was telling us how once Jamie was trying to finger paint but he accidentally got red finger paint all over his classroom, and the teacher has the cops investigating it until Jamie admitted it was paint.

How did I not hear all these stories yet? Have I been to busy for kids that I'm legally the parent of?

I hate myself for this. For missing out. For forgetting how to be human.

**Anna**

We leave as the sun is setting, which is stunning blasts of colors I had forgotten. It's late August, and the night holds cool air.

I hope they will forgive me when they learn what I've done... well, doing.

We leave, crossing town and into this very rural area. There's a large stone building nearly over run by forest life, but glass windows still intact. There's even an entire wall covered in some weird ivy.

"Don't touch this plant. It's full of poison that stings when you touch it, or get it on your cloths. I'll go under with this umbrella, and toss it to one of you, and so forth, okay?" Rapunzel points to the ivy wall.

How will she walk through the wall? She walks under the vines with the umbrella up, and I see there's a small tunnel hidden by the vines. This is it.

I try to casually drop this red piece of fabric as I'm handed the umbrella. I made sure to be the last.

"Anna, you dropped something." Jack says, pointing to the little red fabric.

CRAP. He can't know what I'm doing. He'll kill me. They'll all hate me. I'm sorry, but I have to do what I have to do.

"Oh, it-it touched the vines. Just leave it." I stutter. I try not to sound as nervous as I am.

Rapunzel is already far down the tunnel with Elsa and Kristoff. I'm sure they didn't notice. I hope not.

They're all going to want me dead once they know. This evil within me is eating me away. I can't believe I'd to this to them. I'm sorry.

**Jack**

We followed Rapunzel down this tunnel, which reached an open building. The walls had crumbled beyond repair, and there were many floors, but I could see windows from far up high.

I guess it was like a stone valley, where plant life outnumbered concrete. It was beautiful, and the sweet serenity of flowers filled our noses.

Rapunzel showed us up hidden stairs and into this very large room. It was actually probably part of a floor level of this building, but the room's walls had come down, creating a wide, secluded open space.

I could tell Rapunzel lived here, because anything that could be painted was. The walls were decorated with pink and purples, and beautiful murals or lovely sayings. It was a very relaxing sight to see.

Rapunzel told us we could sleep by the window, or by a wall. Elsa and I choose wall, but Anna dragged Kristoff to sleep by her at the wall. I guess she's just scared.

Rapunzel gives us some sheets, but it's not much.

"Sorry, it's all I have. I never have guests." She says apologetically.

"You're already doing so much, you don't need to be sorry." I try to reassure.

The moon now lights up the room as it glows through one of the few windows around Rapunzel's living space.

Although there are a hundred thoughts in my head and a million worries draining my body, I try to just rest. It's nearly impossible.

What's going to happen to the kids? Who wants Elsa dead? Why is everything happening right now? There's too many questions, and I guess my biggest fear is that there will never be enough answers.

I shut my eyes. Surprisingly, the smells of all the various flowers make me relaxed... which makes me sleepy. So, I fall into the night's embrace hoping maybe it will help cure some of my problems.

I hear glass shatter, and my eyes open to glass shards being broken onto me. I hear screaming or voices, I don't know. I'm so exhausted, but the panic and adrenaline kick in and I'm up on my feet.

There's maybe three bodies, and they're talking, and it's all very blurry. I can't even walk straight. I feel woozy, or drugged, or maybe just really sleepy.

A figure grabs Elsa, and she gets him off of her, but the other figures say they want the blonde one. Rapunzel? Elsa screams at me, but I can't hear much of it.

I fall over, probably stumbling on myself. No, turns out I felt on one of the figures. I use all the body strength I can to pin him down. This is making things clearer.

Elsa has another figure against the wall, and Kristoff the other. I guess there was three? Rapunzel runs out with Anna to go get someone, maybe?

My head is in pain, and I realize there is blood trickling down from my forehead. I guess the glass got to me? Maybe I was drugged? Maybe I'm sick?

I don't know how long everything was happening, and I don't really remember us all ending up in the hospital again, but we were there. Anna is talking, and suddenly her face lights up.

She said something about the kids? She said they found them? She said an address? It's all a wild blur, nothing ever making sense... and then it all freezes, and I black out.

**Elsa**

The nurse who attended us said Jack was suffering extreme sleep loss. He wasn't hurt, just a few scrapes from the glass window being busted, along with the rest of us sleeping by the window.

But Rapunzel and Anna brought back some guards, and they brought the three jumpers into the interviewing building. I had to practically drag Jack along. He was so out of it.

It was kind of funny, actually.

But anyways, before we left, Anna found a note that I assume slipped out of one of the jumpers pocket. It was an address, and the word: Kids.

They had to be there. As soon as Jack wakes up, I'm telling him everything. I'm telling him I'm going to go there with a team and find the kids, even if they told me I couldn't go. The team is being assembled now, but I'm definitely going, and I know Jack will want to as well.

As for this whole mess, who knows what's going on. Maybe the kids know. Maybe everything is finally settling down. Maybe, but maybe not. Maybe this is only the beginning of the torture of life.

I don't know, and I don't care, as long as I get to see those damn kids again.


	11. We're Broken People

**A/N: Hello yes I realize this past chapter is extremely confusing, and I want you to know it is intended to be. I hope it wasn't to awful, but don't worry, all is going to be explained. Thanks for comments and likes and all that jazz! I really appreciate it!**

**Elsa**

"No, no way. You're to emotionally involved." Bunny demands, sparking my anger.

"THERE MY KIDS!" I shout. "I'm a trained soldier! I can handle this!"

"You're only just begging at being a soldier, one, and two, no you can't. Emotions are the strongest weapons and weakness humans posses. It destroys and conquers and it can rip you apart from the inside out. You know that. No." Although Bunny is rudely blunt, he is right.

The fact that he's right makes me even more angry.

"You'd let Jack go!" I argue.

"No, he won't be going either, nor Kristoff. You will all sit here so if it is a trap, we can avoid you getting lost. We already have two missing kids and a complicated conspiracy against you that we don't even know anything about. You're staying put if I have to chain you to this hospital."

"You can't just keep me here! I know those kids more than anyone and I have to go! I have to help!" Honestly, I have no valid reason why I have to go other than I can't stand to know where they are and not go for them, but I'm too angry to care anymore.

"You want to help? Go ask those three guys any questions you can! We know absolutely nothing right now, and it'd help if you could clear things up! I have so much to deal with right now I don't need your emotional baggage to add to that! Want to help? Go check on Jack! Go interrogate! Don't just sit there whining about wanting to see those kids! Guess what? You don't always get what you want! You don't always get to see who you want!" This is the scary side of Bunny. The determined, angry, stubborn side.

I want to scream at him, even if the words were all lies. He may be my commanding officer, but I'd still yell a million lies at his face. Before I can, I here a voice from behind me.

"He's right Elsa. We can't go." He says, exiting the hospital entrance into our outside screaming squall.

I cross my arms, and tighten my jaw. I tap my foot, and huff in frustration.

"We'll leave in an hour. I've selected a small but amazing team members to go find this place." Bunny calms down, but he talks to Jack.

I'm too pissed to look him in the eye.

"Well, can I at least know who's on the team who's finding those kids for me." He says calming, but I know he desperately wants to see those kids.

"There's a team of 5. Hiccup is going to be our brain, finding the place, and determining if we should even attempt entering. Astrid and Meg will be out spies. They're going in, finding the kids, and radioing in if we can enter in too. Hercules and I are there for shooting anyone who dare touches those kids. Not too many kids are being born since the apocalypse started, so if we want another generation of humans, we'll need to keep our kids safe."

Bunny is intelligent in a very stupid way. He is blunt and straight forward, but he speaks truth and doesn't mind the outcome. He seems secretly sensitive about loosing people, especially kids. Maybe he just has a soft spot... if Bunny could even has a soft spot in his solid heart.

"Alright. Thanks, Bunny. We appreciate it." Jack says, like he's speaking for me.

"Whatever." I scoff. While yes, him getting MY kids is great, I'd much more appreciate helping them myself as well.

Bunny walks away, not even commenting on my comment. He walks towards the permanent Hospital where I guess people who need a lot of help go or something. I've only been in there once, but I only went to get Bunny.

"Ugh this is stupid." I complain.

"Look, don't take it personally. He's dealing with a lot." Jack tries to aid.

He's very good at keeping calm, and not exploding over stupid decisions made by men named after a rabbit or something.

"Everyone's dealing with a lot. It's not an excuse." I say, and for once, I think I said something intelligent.

"Yeah, I guess I never put it that way... but he made his decision for a reason. He knows the danger of being emotionally involved in something." Jack tries to reassure.

"He doesn't know squat about emotions. I doubt he even feels pain." I keep complaining.

"Elsa. He knows pain." Jack says in a tone that shines a light on Bunny, projecting him as a broken human being. I refuse to believe it.

"What does he know about pain? He's just pointlessly excluding me." I argue.

"Elsa, people don't do things without reason. And if you knew his story, you would know he has felt pain. A lot of it. You should try to listen to him. It's kind of hard at first, but he taught me a lot, and he could teach you a lot to." Jack says calmly.

"I'm to angry right now, Jack, I swear I'm going to punch through a wall or something." I grunt.

"Okay, well make sure to hit an abandoned building. In the mean time, I'll be in the Interrogation Building trying to sort everything out. You can come if you want." Jack offered... sort of.

"Fine." I say, but fine never means fine.

"So, it that a yes?" He gives a soft smile, but I keep my arms crossed.

"I guess." We walk together, heading through the streets now decorated in a sunrise.

I have to admit, the dawn is always an amazing sight. It blasts colors I never knew existed, and sheds beauty I've never seen before.

"It's so pretty..." I think out loud.

"It really is." Jack sighs, looking at me.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a sunrise." I say.

"Really?" He asks, interested. "Why so?"

"Because they're beautiful. Each second brings new amazement, and it's interesting to look at. It makes you feel okay about life, and everything horrible seems to fade away. I don't know... I just wish I could be like that sometimes."

"You already are." He says after a pause of silence.

"Don't lie." I admit. I don't want a compliment. I can't be beautiful. If I was beautiful, then everything would be different. Everything would be better.

"I'm not lying. I'd never lie to you." He answers with a soft-spoken voice. It almost seems genuine... but I know I'm not what he says I am.

I shrug my shoulders, unable to answer with words. It was very nice of Jack to say such things, but I don't think he sees me for me. Ugly. Useless. Pointless.

"Look, I know you don't see it, but you already are a sunrise. You're so beautiful and have a million amazing things about you. I just- you're prettier than the sunrise." Jack somewhat utters out.

I feel a warm feeling into my heart, like an old clock has decided to tick again. I felt flood rush to my checks. I'm unsure what to name this feeling, but it's nice. It's comforting... but it's new. I didn't know this was an existing feeling, so I'm sure it's only temporary.

"sure." I shrug. I don't feel like arguing with Jack about how this. It's pointless, because he can't change a fact.

Jack sighs. I'm not sure if he's annoyed with how boring I am, if he's tired, or if he's just sad I don't see whatever he sees. It could be a combination of both. But all in all, I guess he's viewing me as something I am not. I don't mind too much, since the compliments makes me feel something. Even if it is a lie.

**Jack**

I can't believe she doesn't see it. It's right there, yet she sees nothing. Her beauty is undefinable, and yet she views herself as nothing. I know she has some flaws, but we all do. Her flaws are just adorable and pretty.

She is the moon that illuminates the sky. She is beautiful and amazing, yet she cannot see it. I guess the most talented and gorgeous people don't see themselves as anything. I guess that's what the world likes to do. It convinces the most brilliant that they are stupid. It destroyed any light it sees. It ruins the most amazing hearts.

Elsa follows me into the prison-holding building. We head up to the second floor, since there's still a mess on the other floors from a day ago. I grab a file on a desk that is labeled for this case. There's little to go by, but we try to piece some things together.

"It's not Pitch, right?" Elsa asks.

"No, but I don't know much. There's so many questions, and hardly any answers. We can try to lay some solid facts out, but if they get our kids, they might know more things." I say, realizing my words.

Our kids? They are. I mean, not really ours ours, but we still protect them. We still love them together. She loves them before she loves herself. They are our kids. We will fight for them. I will fight for Elsa.

It was only four or five hours of waiting, but the anxiety and nervousness made it feel like days. Then, they showed up. Bunny- his crew, all of them. And our kids.

Elsa ran to them before they could take two steps into our building, and tears stained her cheeks as she hugged them both tight. I hugged them close as well. I hugged all three of them close. I love them all. I love those kids. I love Elsa.

After a few moments, Elsa whipped her happy tears away. She had a faint smile. One in which I wanted her to hold forever. One of true happiness, but now I have to focus on sorting this mess.

"Now, I know you just got back, but I need your help, okay?" I kneel down on one knee and ask the kids.

"With what? We can try." Jamie said willingly. He seemed a bit roughed up with dark circled owning his eyes and a sore body no doubt, but he was always willing.

"I need you to tell us about the guy who took ya'll. Anything will work. Just tell me anything." I say as Bunny snaps for someone to get a recorder to record the answer.

"It wasn't a guy." Sophie whispers in her high voice. Elsa picked her up, hugging her and just loving on her. Elsa knew how to comfort her.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, it was an old lady. She had really curly black hair, and she had a red dress. She talked to these guys who wore black stuff, and she told them to look for a red cloth. I don't know if that works, but she told them. She told them she wanted Rapunzel... that she wanted revenge. I don't know, but she was telling him about who her insider is when they made us get into a van, and then we went to where Bunny found us. And... that's all. Remember where the lady's place was. I pretended to be asleep when they drove us away, but I saw the way. I remember things pretty good." Jamie said, whispering towards the end like he was holding back. I assumed he was just tired.

"Thank you, now let's get you both to the apartment. You must be exhausted." I said, grabbing Jamie's hand.

"What's exhausted?" Sophie asked Elsa as she carried her. They followed me out the building.

"It's when you're very very tired." Elsa said calmly, in a voice tone I'd never heard... but it reminded me of the way my mother spoke to my sister. I swallowed hard, pushing away those thoughts.

We arrived to the apartment, and we set the kids down in their room. Jamie fell asleep almost immediately, but Sophie didn't want Elsa to leave.

"Elsa, please. I don't want her to take us away again." She begged.

"Don't worry, Sophie. We're here. We'll protect you. Now go to sleep little monkey." Elsa joked, lightening to mood.

"Okay. I love you Elsa. And Jack too." She said falling asleep.

"I... I love you too." Elsa whispered, shutting the door.

**Elsa**

I shut the door, and sit on the couch next to Jack. I don't know how to feel, or why I'm not scared of those kids.

"You're really good with them." Jack says.

"I guess." I start. "I see myself in them. I see how scared they are. How horrifying the world can be to kids. I know what they feel like, being small in this giant world. Everything bigger and more powerful."

"We'll take care of them. We can make them feel not-so-small, okay?" Jack asks, stretching his arm around me, pulling me closer as to where I'm leaning on him. I don't mind this.

"We have too. I can't let them feel this way. It'll break them. It broke me." I stare off into the distance, because when speaking such truth, it's scary.

"You're not broken. Elsa, you're amazing." Jack tries to compliment me, but it's not true.

"No, I'm not. I am broken. We all are. We have been broken by everything we've been through. It's just the way it is." I say.

Jack sighs, but he doesn't respond. I rest my head against his shoulder as his fingers trace my right arm.

"We're going to get through this. Tomorrow, we'll let Jamie show us the place this lady is, and we'll figure it all out. It will be okay then." Jack says, and his voice calms me.

His voice makes me not feel so shattered and small. His voice makes everything calm. So calm, that I fall right to sleep on his shoulder.

I open my eyes to see where I ended up. He arms are wrapped around me, and we are lying down on this small couch. He smiles when I look up at him, but I just get up embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I just haven't really gotten much sleep and I just sorta collapsed. It won't happen again." I say, buzzing up to see the gorgeous purple glow of a night sky. How long were we asleep?

"No, it's okay Elsa. Really, I don't mind." He says, smiling like an idiot and staring at me with wide eyes. ?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask.

"Because you're just so beautiful, and I can't help it." He sighs.

"Well cut it out. We have work to do, and we only have so much time to prepare for finding this lady who stole my kids." I sass. I don't mean to be so rude, but it's all I can do.

I don't believe his comments being true, but I know he's not a liar. He shows affection for me and I don't know how to handle this. No one's ever shown such affection to me. I can't figure out how to respond, so I just hope he'll cut it out.

He sighs, and get's up. "It's 5:14am. We have a few hours before the sun's up, and even more time before the kids will want to get up. Who knows when Anna and Kristoff will be back from the hospital. You'd think they'd be back here since the kids are back. And-" I cut him off with a loud shush.

I was walking around as he spoke, and I saw Anna's door creaked open.

"Shush! They are back, but they're asleep." I whisper.

"haha, I guess they went to bed after we all did." Jack laughs.

"Don't you dare wake them!" I loudly whisper. "Just go cook breakfast or something. I'm gonna go and get the evidence from the political building. Try to plan a team to go to this lady's place."

"Let me go get the evidence. You can't go alone, someone might still be after you." He offers.

"I can handle myself, plus Jamie said they were after Rapunzel... and I can't cook." I whisper and at the last part, I barely let myself say.

"What?! No way!" Jack bursts as I shush him.

"Look, I was never really taught okay. Just, let me go okay. I'll be fast. 20 minutes, tops." I whisper, heading to the door.

"Elsa, wait." Jack grabs my arm, pulling me into him. We are barely an inch apart, and I stare into his eyes, which are quite beautiful. "Please be careful." His face is so close to mine.

"I will." I say, keeping my eyes stuck on his. Something inside me feels that weird feeling again, and my cheeks feel hot. I hate this.

I head towards the door, and I'm about to close it when Jack says one more thing.

"Promise?" His round eyes are like a puppy dog.

"I promise." I say, shutting the door. I stay outside the door, and I let myself bite my upper lip and smile like a googling idiot.

This feeling is odd. I feel so safe. So free, and so... so loved. It can't be true. We're friends, that's it. I can't love a man. No. The men in my life are the reason why. I never liked Hans much, but if that is what love is supposed to be, I don't want it. My father says he loved my mother, but he constantly brought her down, and destroyed her. I don't want a part of that. I've had to much of that.

I know Jack couldn't hurt me ever... but love is a burden. I'm already carrying to much.

I'm already too broken.

**A/N: I really wanted to add more content, but it's taken me a few weeks to get this in, and school is about to start along with me getting a job. I'm trying very hard to write this, but all this confusion are for the next chapter. It will all be explained I promise, but also... heRE COMES THE CUTE ROMANCE AAAA. I can't wait to write more you guys. I appreciate all your comments and likes/favs and whatnot! Thank you, and stay alive friends. I-/**


	12. I'm A Goner

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please please pleeaassseee leave a comment. No matter what it is, it tends to encourage me and helps me finish chapters faster. But yas anyways... here ya go.**

**Elsa**

Kristoff and Anna woke up around 9. The kids and them hugged for a few minutes before Jack reminded us breakfast is served in the cafeteria, and all we had in the pantry was some bread that is probably moldy and old.

So, we head to the cafeteria, and I bring the files with me. I don't eat. I'm too eager to find this mystery woman who stole my kids and beat her head in. Jack tries to get me to eat, saying I'll need it if were traveling, but I still refuse.

Finally, everyone finishes. I'm nearly vibrating with anticipation to leave. Kristoff will probably decide to join us, which means we'll have to take Sophie with us. We haven't told them yet of the plan. I assume Anna would want to come, even if she isn't a soldier.

Before I ask them, Anna said she had to go to something important. I'm not sure what, but I don't really care. Sooner we leave, the better. Jack explains the simple plan to Kristoff, who of course asks to join.

"We'll have to bring Sophie with us." I mention to Jack.

"No, we won't do that to her. We'll let Rapunzel take her! She has some off days since Flynn is still recovering. I'm sure she won't mind, she loves kids." I don't know how close Jack and Rapunzel are, but I assume their close friends. I'm not particularly jealous, because I know they've been friends for a while.

I nod, and we head to the temporary hospital building. Rapunzel gladly takes Sophie, saying she loves kids. I bet she's the kind of girl that kids love. Flynn's very lucky to have found her. She is gentle, kind, creative, and happy. Everything anyone would aspire to be.

I nag Jack to hurry, because we need to find this villain. We don't tell Rapunzel much, except that we will be back shortly. It's best she isn't worrying for us.

We rush to Bunny, who is in the long-term hospital. He isn't registered there, but he goes there a lot. I don't know why.

We beg him if we can go, since we technically need permission. We might be leaving the city limits. Actually, we're most definitely leaving the city limits. Bunny seems resistant, but eventually grabs Hiccup, Astrid, and two others to gear up.

"If you're going, you're bringing us. Now, we don't know of any army or weapons, so we're just going to do a sweep. Get in, get out. If you notice anything weird, report to me. Do not engage until we figure out what to do, go it?" Bunny commands.

We all load a dark bus briskly, everyone but Jack, who will be driving, Jamie, and I are squished into the back. Bunny lets Jack drive since Jamie is the current GPS system.

Jack drives slowly through the cracked streets of the inner walled city, until we exit the wall. The question Jack at first, but Bunny gets out, and they let us through. I guess he's pretty respected.

Jack drives cautiously, following Jamie's every instruction. The sun beams in through the window, making it warm inside, and bright outside the van. We drove until the sun was above us, peering down with it's heat.

"Thats the sign! That's the sign before the house!" Jamie said, pointing outside to a wooden sign that was morn decay than actual sign.

Jack continues to drive slowly, because around the area is trees. Lots of oak trees, all very dark, almost creating a shadow over us all.

"Wait, no stop! Stop- I don't wanna go further!" Jamie pleas.

I see the fear in his eyes. I feel his horror. I imagine this would be like returning to my old apartment. All the nightmares of past threats rushing back, beating your heart faster than ever, controlling your mind with every kind of fear you could feel.

"The house is up this road. I don't want to go- please don't make me." He begs.

"You don't have to." I saw these words when I know Jack is about to try to get Jamie to go.

Jack gives me a confused look.

"I understand what he's feeling right now. I'm not going to make him go in there if he doesn't want to." I say.

"Okay." Jack nods, knocking on the separator between the front seat and the back storage area, signalling we're here.

"Jack, please stay. Please, I'm scared Jack." Jamie, who by all means is a very strong-willed, courageous boy, is terrified.

I'm going to destroy whoever did this to him.

"I- I have to go to the buildin-" Jack probably wants to go and stay with me, but I know he needs to stay. "Already, I'll stay. But we have to wait until they get back." Jack sighs, smiling to Jamie.

As the team exists the vehicle, I mouth 'thank-you' to Jack, knowing he probably wants in the building just as much as I do.

The vehicle is parked, and Bunny splits us into search teams. He explains we're only going to do minor searching. He continues, explaining how we all need to keep our walkie talkie's on ourselves at all time, and other safety procedures I tune out.

Finally, we group to go into the building. I go with Kristoff. Before I learn who's tagged with who, we race into the building, fueled by the anger built within us.

Jack has stayed behind for Jamie. Everyone was divided. We were going to find something. Evidence or clues or a map or even a person. Anything will work.

Kristoff and I head up two flights of stairs, and down a hallway. I'm mostly just randomly running around, having Kristoff tail behind me. The building is gray and old. The only thing I can notice is how dull it is. Then we notice a faint yellow glows peaking out from below a door towards the end of the hallway.

it's actually quite far from the end of the hallway window, so I assume its a pretty large room. We sneak beside it, and listen carefully.

it's very muffled, but I think I hear something. I look to Kristoff, making sure he hears it too and I'm not driven to insanity by my passion for destroying whomever dared take my kids.

Kristoff gestured to me, trying to communicate if we should rush in or wait for others. It's only us, but we have guns. We don't know what's behind the wooden door. But I don't care. I have to go in.

Kristoff seems lenient to go in, but I try to assume it will be okay. We only communicate via expressions and small hand gestures, for fear of being heard, but I think he sees my ferocity.

He doesn't want me to go in. He's reluctant, and he won't listen. We have to go!

out of habbit, I sigh in anger very loudly. I realize just what a terrible mistake I've made. We freeze. I don't even know if I'm breathing or not. My heartbeat feels twelve times louder.

Kristoff, extremely quietly, whispers, "I think it's safe."

as soon as he finishs that nearly impossible to hear statement, the door bursts open, scrapping us both. Immediately we grab our guns, and in a squat position, await.

Maybe ten people run out the door, and fight us. In a matter of a second, my gun ends up several yards away, and the walkie talkie smashed. They really know what they need accomplished.

I fight with all I can, but everything is happening so fast. I can't see anything but fists punching at me. I only hear grunts and breathes taken. Someone shouts, "wait! This is the objective! Get Gothel!"

I scream, trying to get out. They hold me down, and although I'm fighting with all I've got, they've mannaged to pin me against the wall. I look over to see Kristoff pinned as well.

He's physically way stronger than me, but they even tackled him pretty easily.

were they expecting us? No, they couldn't have. How would they know? We didn't tell anyone but who was on the mission. Right? How come the Bunny and them didn't hear us? We screamed and spat pretty loudly. How big is this building? Are they captured too?

I don't know time in this moment, except Kristoff and I are dragged into the room. Kristoff tries to escape, and runs towards the end of the hallway. He must be flustered, because he runs to the window, and breaks it before they get him back into their hold.

"it's Jack! He's at the car, parked outside! We can see him!" Kristoff calls to me and I guess the window.

With their attention focused on Kristoff, I kick one of the guys holding me, and race for the window. I nearly fall onto it, scrapping my bare hands with the shattered glass.

As the team of guys grab me back, I scream as loud as I can out the window, "Jack! Jack help! Jac-"

They cut my speach off with a bandana around my mouth, but not Kristoff since he didn't really screw out to a window.

A lady, whom dresses in a deep red and wasn't here before, comands the thugs around.

they throw us into the room, and slam the door. I assume they lock it or something, but I am unsure. This lady, who obviously is commanding everyone, has a creepy, malicious smile resting on her face. Her skin is framed by thick, curly black hair, and piercing eyes.

"We were informed right. You all did come. I never knew our informative would give up even her own sister and boyfriend." She snickers.

wait, what? Their informative? Sister and boyfriend?! What?

it can't be. No, I refuse to accept this. No!

But, she said so...

Anna betrayed us all. Anna is the snitch.

Kristoff cries out that she is lying. The lady is just lying, and I want to believe that, but... It seems true. I know Kristoff knows it is true, because he is crying and wailing loudly. He is screaming no, and they cover his mouth with a bandana like me.

"oh shut up, you stupid fools. Now, you can cooperate, and die painlessly, or resist, and die in the most agonizing way possible. Got it?" The lady is direct. It's terrifying.

Kristoff and I sit there, our heads down, trying to accept what has been put before us. Anna, a traitor? I cannot comprehend such an atrocity. She is lying to make us weaker... But it makes sense.

the cloth Anna accidently dropped outside Rapunzels house matches this lady's dress. She has all the information, but why?

"whomever they called to will be here soon. Did you distract the others? We don't need them, and I really only want Elsa. She will know the most about Rapunzel, but keep Kristioff in holding. Open the passage, we have to leave now." The lady tells her minions.

all this information is affecting me. I can't move on my own. There is too much grief with knowing this there is too much pain in what I have just heard.

They drag Kristoff first, and the side of the wall opens to another room. Come to think of it, this room seems smaller than expected bassed on the distance from the door to the window.

It takes them time to drag us, and the lady just screams for them to hurry up. Just then, the door is pounded on. JACK!

so the door was locked.

"don't kill this one, he might know something about Rapunzel." The lady commands

the pounding continues, but only one of the minions watch the door, as the rest focus on moving Kristoff and I.

"Jack, no! It's a trap! Stop!" I scream, spitting out the cloth that restricted my voice, as they drag me behind the hidden wall, which by alll means looks like a regular wall with nothing unordinary about it.

Jack breaks through the door, and three men rush him. I scream for him to run away, but he fights. And soon enough, they have him held.

the lady walks up to him, and smiles. She says near the same thing she did to Kristoff and I about Anna.

He is shocked, as we were. He denies it, as we did. His mind is clouded by the betrayal of Anna, and when the mind is hurt, the body is too.

They lift me up so I'm on my own feet, but they still drag me to the hidden doorway. I scream for Jack,which is the most useless thing I could do. They throw me into the dark hallway, which is probably only a yard away from a spiral staircase.

Two men who look much alike edge me up the stairs, kicking and spitting at me whenever I dared to speak.

The hallway was extremely dark, probably because there was no source of light, yet I was able to guide myself up the stairs.

Stairs seem endless to me, but also my anxiety is running rampid. What's going to happen? Will I die here? Is that lady in red the one who hurt my kids? Where is Jack? Is he okay? I can't go on if he is not okay.

The stairs finally end, and we go into a dimly lighted hallway. The yellow glow is unsettling to my eyes. The two men walk me down the hallway, and I try not to resist much.

if Jack came in the building, then Jamie is outside still. I hope Jamie doesn't enter the building. I hope he went for help.

After walking for possibly a full minute, we reach an enclosed cell. Before I can walk in, they toss me in like a sack of flour. They don't untie my hands though.

The rope is very tightly bound to my wrists, and I can already feel the stings of pain that I'm sure plenty more are to come.

"sit in the chair. Gothel will be here to ask the questions soon." One of them demands.

I sit in a chair that is set behind a table. My back is to the wall.

I wait there, trying not to go crazy from everything that has happened.

I can hear in the distant dark hallways where yellow lights glow Jack, who demands to know where I am.

I shout his name, but nothing else. He needs to know I am alive. I can hear him shouting in pain, like he was hit. I decided I can't speak anymore.

Tears sting my eyes, while my mind is at war with itself. I desperately want to just run out there and try to escape. I urgently want to scream for him just because I'm so terrified and I don't know what to do. But then, what is the point? It will just bring negative consequences against us.

The best we can do is stay alive long enough for Jamie to send help, if he even got out.

I hear the tiny clicks of healed boots. They become closer, and into the cell walks the woman dressed in dark red. I assume she is Gothel, but I hold a hard face. I don't dare show just how horrified and weak I feel.

"Hello, Elsa. I'm Mother Gothel. We've been watching you for a while. Now, you're going to answer my questions about Rapunzel, or I'm going to make your visit her absolutely hell." Gothel says.

I don't break eye contact, but I don't respond either.

"Where is Rapunzel now?" Gothel jumps into the questions.

"Safe from you." I spit back.

"Safe? When she was mine she was safer than she will ever be. She is lost, and I'm finding her." Gothel says. "So, where is she located?"

"Not here."

Gothel became angrier in expression. She pulled out a shiny, silver knife and pressed it against my wrist as she stretched my arm. Since they were both tied at the wrist, she was restraining one arm as my other just sorta hung there.

"Where. Is. She." She demanded.

"Why do you care?" Before I could finish my sarcastic remark, she took the sharp end of the blade, and sliced one line across my lower wrist. She did is slowly, painfully. I bit my tongue to hide my scream of pain.

"She is mine! I raised her and she was taken from me! She must be miserable, lost from me." Gothel shouted in rage.

"She seems pretty happy to me."

"Wrong. She needs to come back, and since she is lost, I'm finding her. Mothers take care of their daughters." She says, and I get the feeling she is obsessed with Rapunzel.

"Mother?" I think out loud.

"I am her mother. I raised her from a babe when her parents abandoned her. Then she found out who they were, and the took her from me!" Gothel's eyes seem crazed.

I saw the obsession in her eyes. I saw the insanity possessing her body. I knew from that moment on that this information is twisted. I don't know how true or how false, but that is was not absolutely either.

"If you wanted her so badly, why did you come after me?" I say. I'm unsure as to what events are connected back to Gothel, but I assume most everything bad.

"You idiots. You think it's all about you, don't you? Every single one of them thinking they were the main thing. Stupid! Now, tell me where she lives! Tell me where she works, tell me where she is right now or death will be the most miserable thing possible." She threatens.

"I don't know anything." I give a slight smile to the words that fall out of my mouth.

"Don't lie to me!" She says, digging the dagger deep into my skin so that all I can focus on is how terrible it hurts.

I try to suppress the scream building up inside me from her continuing to drag the sharp blade across my stretched skin.

"You know! Tell me!" She scream, cutting faster and faster like clockwork.

"I- I don't! I- I swear!" I say between agonizing screams of pain.

She signs, aggravated. She stops cutting, gets up, drops the blade, and stands looking at me as I try to catch my breath.

The sight of the gushing blood falling from my wrists makes me feel light headed and sickish.

"Then you better figure it out." She says, exiting the room.

I sit there, holding back the tears from this pain. I can feel my wrists bruising from the tightness of the ropes. I try to plan my escape, or plan anything and then it hits me.

What about Jack?

Is he even alive still? Or have they killed him because I don't have an answer to their question.

He has to be alive.

"Stay alive." I whisper to myself. "Just... just stay alive."


	13. Barely Breathing

**Jack**

I rot in an empty room, only surviving because no one has killed me yet. How long has it been? How much longer will it be?

The bruises left by the harsh hag who captivated us are more prevalent on my skin then my skin itself. I'm two part cuts, bruises, and pain, and one part human. I don't know is Elsa is still alive, but I don't think about it.

She survived Hans, so she can survive this. She's strong. She will survive.

Her survival is the only hopeful thoughts that keep my lunges inhaling and exhaling. It's been far to long since I last ate. The exhausting rippling throughout me tells me its been several days, but I haven't counted the times the sun has set.

I have a window, and I did look out of it once, but I'm several stories up. If I jumped, I'd die from the fall.

I don't know if anyone is coming for us. I told Jamie to go and get someone, but he is still a kid. There are still the walking dead to fight, and then to get into the city. I hate myself for sending him and foolishly coming in here.

I should have just gone myself. By now, I'm sure Elsa would be freed. But no, I'm just too selfish and stupid to think rationally.

The door slams open, and the evil witch walks through- Gothel.

"Tell me where Rapunzel is hiding! Now!" She yells.

"You're still on that rabbit chase, huh?" I say, mocking her.

"Tell me where she is and I'll let you both go!" She shouts, frustrated.

I bite my tongue, unsure how to respond. Could I lie, say she was somewhere elsewhere, and set us both free? No, Gothel is lying. She constantly threatened to kill us, what's to stop her once she knows what she wants to learn?

"We don't know." We truthfully don't know, but I have a few ideas.

Unlike Elsa, I've known Rapunzel for a while. I knew she has a psycho step-mother who had poisoned her parents so she could have Rapunzel. I knew she met Flynn at a library, before the undead became undead, and she then learned Gothel wasn't her mother. I knew Flynn helped her escape, and almost died in the process. I knew they both escaped in the same year the undead escaped the grave. I knew they fought so many friends as walking zombies to get to the safe part of the city. I knew most of Rapunzels history, because we were friends before the apocalypse, but I didn't learn until after I came to the safe city about how crazy her step-mother was, or how she barely survived the past years.

Gothel, in her fit of rage at me, kicks me in the stomach hard. I feel like I'm going to die from choking on my own blood, or just from hopelessness in full.

She kicks me again over and over, screaming how desperately she wants to find Rapunzel. I am more broken skin and bruised bones than human now.

I just want to die. Death would just be better. Pleas, I want to die. I can't wait to die.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Gothel screamed, hitting me over and over.

Her maniac mind caused my pain, which is going to kill me, but I don't care. Compared to this current situation, death is a relief.

She stopped abruptly, as if something distracted her. I heard a commotion, but I don't know. Everything is just so torn down and broken right now I don't think I could concept anything. I lye in the fetal position, trying to cling to life.

I have to hold myself together from falling apart. The only purpose in living is for Elsa. She's all I have left. I need to grasp the little life I have left inside myself.

Gothel stomps over towards me. I hear her clumpy heals clank against the concrete floor. Each step guarantees inflicted pain onto me. She grabs my hair, and lifts me up by it. I can't help but scream in the agony.

"You better tell me where my Rapunzel is! Now!" She screams at me.

"N..no." I manage out.

"Then guess what? Elsa's going to die. And when I drag her corpse into here for you to see for yourself, so you can watch what you couldn't save, then I will slowly kill you. She's going to die now! Because of you!" She enforces.

"No! No! Don't you dare!" I scream as tears sting the mix of blood and wounds on my skin.

"She's going to die! And you feel that pain? That loss? That is what I have. That is why I want my Rapunzel. She is mine!" Gothel screams in furious rage.

"No! No! Don't, please! Don't!" I scream over and over as she throws me down against the concrete now stained by my blood.

"Think about where Rapunzel is while I'm off killing your precious Elsa. I better have an answer when I'm back." Gothel promises.

I can only scream for her to not kill Elsa, but I have no energy to move, nor power to save Elsa. I've failed her. I've failed everyone. Elsa... she was the only reason life was worth it. Elsa kept me alive without her even knowing.

I remember exactly when I found her. I remember how I felt like I was worth existing when I helped her. I remember how beautiful she was. I remember how determined she was, even when this world had thrown everything at her. She is strong... and I failed her.

I lay, curled up, crying and wailing. Elsa is going to die. She won't be alive. I can't live with that. I can't look at her dead body. I love her to much.

If she dies, I will die too. I will not let myself live to hear the news of her death.

* * *

**Elsa**

I sit, running my fingers across the open wounds of my flesh. I have more bruises, so I'm not too bloody, but my ankles have been chained down. The chains are tight around my ankles, causing extreme pain.

Gothel hasn't seen me in a few days, maybe. I don't know how long it's been. Couldn't be too long, since I haven't eaten at all here, and I'm still alive. The hunger has been numbed by my emotions.

I don't know what's going to happen to me. Or Jack, or the other group. I don't know who is alive and who has found eternal sleep.

I've been here for what seems like forever. I mean, I know how to be alone for long periods of time, but this is torture. I'm used to waiting in an apartment, terrified of the future to come.

Hans taught me how to live alone. Only, I wasn't too alone. I had my anxiety. I had my fear. I had my depression. I had my little mind games to devour the loneliness. I had the insanity to entertain me until the harsh reality came back to affect me.

But now, this is worse. Now I beg for someone to come in. Now I desperately want Gothel to come back, then I could figure out about Jack. Now is different because now I have Jack to fill my brain's depression. Now I can think about Jack. In a way, he's battling those mind games I used to play so diligently when Hans was around.

Just then, the sound of something banging against the metal door snaps me out of my daydreaming. Is it someone to rescue me? Is it Jack? Maybe it's just Gothel?

The banging continues, as if it's a struggle, and I hear voices. Familiar voices; voices I haven't heard in what feels like forever.

"Help! I'm here! It's Elsa!" I scream with all my might.

My voice breaks, crackling from dehydration and from not being used in who knows how long. I heard muffled voices through the door, but I can't decipher what they say. I crawl about two feet away from the corner I'm chained to, but the chains clasping to my ankles stop me. The pain is excruciating, trying to tug myself closer to safety.

The door falls over, causing a massive crash. The dust causes me to cough, and the shadows emerge from the dust.

"Elsa!" I heard; and it's Bunny.

"Bunny! How-? When-? I thought you were caught?" I bombard him with questions as some soldiers enter the dungeon.

"We all escaped after a poor attack plan from whoever's got you three, but ran into some zombies along the way back to the central living safety. We weren't sure were you guys were, but the van was still there. We got back to the central city. A few days later, Jamie came. He was all tattered up, but he went on and on about needing to save you guys. We weren't sure where you guys went, but then Jamie explained a little. We quickly assembled a team, and headed out. Jamie was going to stay with Anna, but she wasn't at home. He's with Rapunzel. Where's Jack and Kristoff?"

"Anna... huh." I say to myself as he speaks, feeling nothing for my sister. "I don't know where they are. But Gothel took us. She tried to get information from us about Rapunzel. She's insane!"

As Astrid uses an axe to hack away at my ankle cuffs, Bunny asks me questions about this place. I don't have too many answers for him, though. Once Astrid got the cuffs off of me, I try to stand. My ankles feel like pudding; its nearly impossible to use them normally.

"You ready to go?" Bunny asks, prepared to find everyone else.

"Ya, I'm a little unstable, but I got it. And Bunny... I have to tell you about Ann-" He cuts me off.

"Let's move out!" He calls to the team.

I count four- Astrid being one of them, but I don't think I know the others. Wait, Flynn, but that's all I know. Oh- and Bunny, but he's leading the team of four, so in total five.

They jog ahead of me, bustitewn every door in the hallway. I struggle to keep up, but I catch up to them whenever they're going through rooms. Most of the rooms are empty. After a few doors, the team heard some muffed cries.

Filled with desperation, begging for it to be Jack, I was the first one into the room. It was Kristoff, and he was pretty beat up. He was bloodied and bruised from head to toe. He had been tied to a chair, but what looked the most painful was his expression.

Unlike him, I'd only been hurt physically. He had to sit here, knowing Anna had betrayed us. I noticed his puffy eyes and swollen cheeks, stained by days of tears. He had to endure betrayal. He felt loss. It would have probably been easier for him if Anna had died.

He just sat idly as we hurried to untie him. He didn't move or flinch. He just sat there... destroyed.

"Do you know where Anna is?" Bunny asked eagerly, not knowing Anna is all a part of this.

"I don't care." He coldly said.

"Wha- how the bloody hell could you not care? How-?!" Before I cut Bunny's rampage off, Kristoff calmly interrupts him.

"Bunny, Anna's with Gothel. She used us." He says, standing up as if his wounds do not affect him.

"oh." Bunny says, decided not to ask any more questions. "Let's go, we still have to get Jack."

I don't know what Bunny's plans are for Anna, but I desperately want her to be alive. I'm torn inside about what to feel, so I decide not to feel anything. Anna doesn't matter right now. I'll just focus on Jack.

"Let's move. He has to be here." I decide.

My determination will keep me moving. I lead the group now, busting down every door there is, desperate for Jack. We've searched most of the hallway, but then we hear Gothel's laugh creeping down the dark hallway.

I turn to see her. She has a devilish smile on her face, and holds a knife.

"Someone's gotten out, hasn't she? I was supposed to kill you in the cage, but I guess here will work." She insanely talks, as if reality is up to her.

"Guess again. You're the bastard that took some of my best soldiers, huh? Not acceptable." Bunny says, preparing his gun to fire.

"Aha! Those weaklings are your best soliders? Your army must be pathetic. It's only been a week and three of the four has begged me to kill them. Honestly I would have if they would've just answer my simple questions." She says causally as she smiles at her knife.

Three of the four begged for death? I didn't ask her to kill me, for one, and for two, what does she mean four? Anna! She must be alive!

"You see those windows? The ones in this hallway? I only keep them there so I can hear the screams of people being devoured by the undead carnivores. Sometimes I even lure people here just so I can listen to their songs of pain. Guilty pleasure, I suppose." Gothel shrugs her shoulders, pointing to the windows on the left side of the wall.

They're not even windows really, just a gaping hole in the wall.

"Gothel, you're out numbered. I wouldn't pick a fight here." Bunny says.

"Ah, so true,but I love fights. So tell me Flynn, how is my Rapunzel? Is she terrified to be without her mother and with some stranger like you?" Gothel focuses on Flynn.

"She's happier than ever without you! You're the stranger to her!" Flynn says, pulling out his gun, enraged.

"She is mine! You took her from me! And guess what, I'm going to get her back! She'll be all mine, and this time, she'll never ever see you again! She won't get away this ti-" Gothels screaming insanity is cut short by a gun shot.

Gothel falls over, cursing us out, screaming about her leg.

"You missed!" She manages between curing and screams of pain.

"I hit my target." Flynn says, putting his gun away. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some friends to find."

One of the soldiers I don't know stays with Gothel, and the rest of us run into the rooms.

"Bunny, if she was about to kill me, what if she's already tried to kill Jack!" I panic.

Without discussion, we both disperse, smashing and unlocking every door frivolously. I scream Jack's name. I scream with every ounce in my body, so much so that my voice broke every other call.

We reached the end of the hall, the last door there was to be opened. It was the hardest to open, but I tried with all my might to get it down.

"It's not opening!" I screamed in panic to Bunny.

He pulls out his gun, and shot at the lock several times. With strength I did not know I had, I kicked the door down.

"Jack! Jack!" I scream, falling into the room.

That's when I see him, curled up into a mess. I stumble over to him, not even bothering to fight the tears that fall freely. Jack, extremely worn and torn in every way, opens his eyes. They're swollen, probably from crying. His voice is near to nonexistent.

"El-sa?" My name barely escapes his breath.

My smile is mixed between my tears and relief. I hug him, keeping him close to me despite him unable to hug me back. I keep him close, I don't dare let him go.

He's alive. He's breathing...

And he's mine.


	14. Renewal

**Elsa**

His breathes were short. His chest barely lifted, and his body is cold. His eyes fall shut, and his voice silent. It was this way for a while.

They explained the whole technicality to me, but I never listened. I just wanted them to tell me how he would recover. Kristoff visited often to us, but he did as I did; sit in silence.

We sat in the silence, not because we were without words, but because silence was our only comfort. We both were missing our better halves. Kristoff only spoke occasionally, and it was to update me on the investigation of everything.

He said they had found Anna in the building, but not in a way we had ever thought of. She was in a room, not chained nor tied, but destroyed. They found her rocking back and forth, crying silently. She looked insane, as if she was the victim. Bunny put her in a recovery clinic, but not a physical one. Apparently, there are physiological recovery clinics, but I don't really get it. When they asked her about anything, she said she knew nothing. She even said she didn't know who Jack or I was. She asked for Kristoff, but he didn't see her. I don't know why, but I guess he's still trying to accept what happened. I don't really know what he's thinking, since words are not part of our bond.

Jack occasionally has facial expressions, screams, and shouts slurs of words. It's as if he is in a tight dream, but when I try to wake him, his eyes do not reach full opening. Kristoff said it was because of blood loss and trauma. I say it's because whats the point in waking up. Nothing good happens after waking up anyway.

So here I sit, every day, every hour. Every minute, ignoring all duties I had promised to keep. Every second, rotting as I wait for Jack to wake up. I sit here, too drained to cry; too destroyed to move.

Kristoff comes in, as he does often, but this time he brings news.

"They've concluded her memory loss is because of PTSD. They think she was so terrified of herself and her mistake she simply deleted it from her memory. I think I'm going to see her soon, and you should too. Maybe your presence could help." He sighs, torn down by the world around him.

"No." I bluntly respond.

"Elsa, please? Sitting here does nothing. You might as well try. She is your sister." He tries.

"I can't. I'm not like you, Kristoff. I can't forgive like you can. I don't want to deal with that right now." I sigh.

"Then when? When will you deal with it? You can't just ignore it! You've got to see her sooner or later." Kristoff is acting a way I've never seen before.

The stress and anxiety has gotten to him. He doesn't yell, but his voice screams determination.

"FINE. I'll go!" I shout, getting up in a fit.

I leave the room for the first time in two days, and it's from a few words said by someone who shouldn't be bossing me around. Whatever, I'll go and prove him wrong. Just wait until I enter the room to see Anna. Wait until I get to her, and I get to scream at her. How dare she pretend she doesn't remember. How dare she betray us. How dare she live.

Kristoff steps out soon after me, and walks out. I follow him, but I'm not okay with this. I cross my shoulders, but hobble behind him. Sitting down for two days really takes a toll on your already weak body.

It's only a mile or so away, but I recognize the building. It's a towering, gray building that'd I'd never guess help breathing people. It's where Bunny always oddly comes from, with no explanation or story. Whatever, I'm sure it's something private or important. I'll make a mental note to ask later.

We arrive inside. Kristoff does all the talking, proving our Military status, and walking. I just follow and wish I wasn't here. We climb the stairs, reaching the third floor. Bunny had followed us up here, probably to keep me from strangling Anna.

Kristoff and I give each other a look as we stand before the door. Mentally, I'm unprepared for any response, but then again, I never loved her in the way Kristoff did. I didn't even know she existed for most of my life, but she is Kristoff's life. Suddenly, my selfish mind leaves my own feelings, and enters Kristoffs. I haven't seen him cry. I haven't seen him mourn really. He just sits. Silent.

His silence and seemingly lethargic attitude is probably his version of surviving this. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to make a show when everyone thinks you were just betrayed by your other half.

"We will be okay." I say, opening to door for Kristoff. He noods, and he walks in first.

Immediately I see a soft smile appear on Anna's face. She's lying in a bed, with no wires or monitors on her. There's just a soldier stationed in the corner.

"Kristoff! I'm so glad you came! They wouldn't tell me anything, and ask me the weirdest questions about you. I got pretty scared, but I'm so glad you're here now." She says, directly to Kristoff.

I just stand, unsure how to react. This is... the worst feeling. I want to hate her for what she's done, but something inside is dragged me down to forgiveness. This little feeling screams louder than hatred I want to boil inside me.

"Elsa? I'm so glad you're here! Both of you. I don't know what happened, though. Why do they have me here? Did something happen? Why do you have bruises on your arms and face? Are you okay?" Her questions bombard me.

I forgot I had bruises. I was too busy wailing in my own self pity, and now I wish they weren't there. I cover them with my hands by crossing them, but I don't know what to do about my face.

"Everything is okay. But... do you remember a building out in the woods? It was pretty old. Gray and sad looking. Do you know?" Kristoff tries to ease into questions we both want to know.

"No? Why would I?" She laughs to herself.

We don't laugh. I want to scream forever. I look over to Kristoff, and his face seems hopeless. I feel a deep urge to hug him, or try to comfort him in some way, but I've never been good at comforting. I'd probably make it worse.

His eyes seemed duller than before. His face sunken from stress and pain. Dark circles decorated his eyes in a way I'd never seen him before. His eyes were puffy, as if he was crying, but I've never seen him cry.

"Do you know anyone named Gothel?" Kristoff asked in the same monotone voice.

"hmmm... nope. Doesn't ring a bell. But why is this important? Can they let me go already?" She said, being annoyed in the Anna way that only eyes can describe.

"Anna," Kristoff begins, and with his tone, I know the following words will be a battle for him to say. "I know you don't remember, but... But some things happened. Some terrible things. And... you..."

Anna gives a concerned and confused face to Kristoff, who is unable to finish his sentence. He wasn't crying his eyes out, but he was definitely thinking every letter of every word he had to say. Telling Anna she betrayed us all wasn't exactly easy.

"You were involved with this woman, Mother Gothel, and it wasn't good. She was obsessed with Rapunzel, you remember her?" I ask, trying to explain things for Kristoff.

"Yah? But... Why was I with someone bad? What did she do?" Anna asks, still not grasping the concept.

"Anna," I begin, thinking being blunt would've been easier, but as I attempt to speak, the words are stuck in my throat like thick honey. "You were with her. You told her where we were, and she abducted us when we went into the building. I know you don't remember, but you betrayed us. I'm- I'm sorry."

It takes a few hard swallows to regain a slightly sympathetic gesture towards Anna. Honestly, I don't want to be here. I know Anna is innocent, but she's also not. I want to just go and worry about Jack so I don't have to juggle the idea that Anna is my sister or my enemy.

"I- no?" She asks, devastated at her own self. "How-? Did I-?" Tears threaten her eyes. She gets up, walking towards Kristoff.

She's pretty close, her eyes staring into his, less than a few inches away. He looked empty compared to her eyes which silently spilled a few gentle tears.

"I'm so sorry- I- I-." She stutters, but hushes after Kristoff engulfs her in a tight hug.

His body is much larger than hers, that he practically swallows her up. It's adorable, but a sting of some odd emotion burns subtly within me. His great affection for her, despite her worst state, is something I want. I crave it.

I'm sick and tired of being everyone's toss-around rag doll... but I expect this. Anna has much more going for her. I should just shut up, and accept what reality it has come to.

"Elsa, I need to talk to you alone." I hear Bunny whisper to me as my sister and her boyfriend still hug each other, crying together.

I follow him out of the room, looking back on the couple. They will heal together, and be stronger than ever.

Bunny and I are alone in the empty hallway.

"Elsa, I'm discontinuing your military status for now. Or rather, placing you in a different position. Once Jack is released from the hospital, he will need a care taker. In the past, he hasn't had much success with personal nurses. And in fact, I'm not even certain if you will be able to aid him. He's been in bad conditions before, so this isn't to much, but we have to have someone watching him. It's unsafe not to." Bunny explains.

"What do you mean? What's been so bad?" I ask, concerned. I don't mind taking care of Jack, since he's done so much for me.

"In the past," Bunny begins, breathing heavily before as if this is a difficult or secretive thing. "he's attacked nurses if he awoke and they tried to aid him. We don't really have too much of a psychiatrist, but I'd bet he can't sleep without remember whatever past trauma's he's got. A lot of us are this way because of this epidemic, but Jack is worse. He doesn't seem to know what he's doing, because he always awakens during his sleeping fits, and tries to help whoever his caretaker is. Honestly, I'm hoping since you actually know him well and are good friends, I'm hoping maybe during his healing process he won't explode on you. You can not take this assignment, and I'd understand."

"How normal is this?" I'm shocked, saddened for my friend; my life line.

"Usually only during healing I think, because he can't move to much and is forced to let him mind roam free. Generally, he's busy with military things or cases or something to distract him. I don't know, though. We don't have a large enough population inside the walls to figure it out." Bunny says, running his hands through his grayish, brown hair in distress.

"I'll do it. I'll try my best to help him." I say. "Do you think he'll be awake now? It's been two days. We should head back." I'm kind of urging to get back, rudely enough. Honestly, my sister and the complication is important, but I don't want to try and solve that puzzle. I want to solve Jack's puzzle. I'm selfish for that.

"Alright, but please- be careful. He doesn't mean to be the way he is. It's just the world's affect on us." Bunny says, bidding me goodbye.

I nod, but begin to jog out the door. Suddenly, I really wish I'd eaten more or slept more. I feel so weak and breakable, but I jump into a sprint. I have to see Jack. I have to. It's only been a few moments, but I'm determined not to leave him.

As I arrive to the hospital, wheezing from poor body exercise in the recent weeks, Rapunzel greets me. Well, she smiles a broken smile, and I embrace her hug. It's more for her than me.

"I'm sorry you got drug into this." She says, and I know she is hurting inside.

"No, it's okay, really." I assure. "Did Jack wake up?"

"Yeah, and I was surprised you weren't there. It's only been a few minutes, but he's asked for you a few times. I actually just came out to find you." She reports.

In a rush of feelings, I walk past her, heading towards Jack's designated room. I open the door, still barely catching my breath. I see those beautiful blue eyes of Jacks find mine as I stand beside him, still huffing a little.

His eyes grow, soft and gentle from my presence. I let myself have a smile. There's a doctor or two in the room, but I honestly don't pay attention to them. Standing beside his hospital bedside. I wait to see if he is even allowed to hug me or anything that requires movement.

"Hey." He says, a smile softly laid on his face.

With teary eyes and an overwhelming relief, I respond, saying, "hey."

"Are you okay?" He asks, but I don't know if he means if my body is okay, or if my mind.

"I'm fine. Are you?" I decide to just cut it short. I won't tell him everything because it wastes time and he shouldn't focus on me.

"Well I mean I basically almost died and apparently haven't been awake in 2 days, but other than that, I'm great!" he laughs.

"That's good." I smile, feeling the weirdly warm feeling inside my cold soul. "When are you getting out of here?"

"I don't know, they were just about to tell me that." He says, pointing to the two doctors in the room with aged clothes and sunken faces.

A single doctor, one with more gray hair than the faded brown, walks over. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty okay, actually. I just feel like... exhausted? I don't know." Jack says in his happy voice, but for a second at the end, I can see a glimpse of him.

I can see the glimpse of horror he has just survived. I can feel his anxiety which has just riveted his boy, leaving him helpless against our previous battle against Gothel. Luckily, Gothel is in holding, but Jack will probably have nightmares about those days for the rest of his time. I will too, definitely.

"Try to get up." The doctor commanded.

Jack seemed excited for a moment, rushing his long legs out from under the covers and onto the worn down tile floor. He tries to get up, but I can tell he quickly realizes he is far to weak to move to much. If I'm thinking correctly, he hasn't eaten in the time in Gothel's captivity, which was I think 4 days, and then plus the 2 days he found sleep, so it's been 6 days, and he's already pretty lean.

"He needs food now." I demand, trying to help my only friend in this world. The doctor who didn't speak to Jack leaves the room, and I assume he's getting food.

Jack tries to walk, but I catch him as he nearly falls.

"How about you wait a day or two. Eat something, relax some?" I try to aid.

"Elsa, I've been in a bed for two days, and for however long on a concrete floor. I've rested enough." Though he's probably being sarcastic or jokey, I still feel a slight burn of frustration in his voice. Anger. I can sense it, because of my past, I can always feel man's anger.

"Jack, no. You can't-" He cuts me off.

"Yes I can." He says, bordering on shouting, and now I know he's frustrated or angry or whatever emotions that jumble together to create such a terrifying tone.

He gets up, leaning most his frail body against the wall, scooting over towards the door. It takes him a moment, but he reaches the door slowly, inching his way against the wall.

"Elsa, can you get me to my apartment?" He asks for help, but still has the same I-can-do-it-and-nothing-will-stop-me attitude and persistence.

"Not until you eat something." I demand.

He sighs, but mumbles a 'fine' to agree to it. He's not happy, but I don't care. He'll be alive, so that's what matters. Sitting on the bed, his thin legs hang off.

**Jack**

It only took three minutes of being awake to realize just how hungry I am. By the time Tiana brings in a tray of food, I feel so deprived that I might go crazy. It's torture to watch her walk towards me as I can't eat it just yet, but once she hands it to me, I devour it. I don't care that Elsa's in here, I'm starving.

It's probably only been 5 minutes, but it was 5 minutes of delicious heaven. After Tiana takes the tray, I convince Elsa to help me to my apartment. I can't stand being in this hospital. I mean, physically standing is hard, but REALLY THIS SUCKS.

I almost fall at least a dozen times as Bunny aids Elsa in helping me to the apartment. I mean I practically fall into every corner and stair until I can definitely fall into my bed. Surprisingly, I'm exhausted. You'd think so many days out would make me want to run for days, but I guess not.

"Thanks. Have a good night." I try to dismiss them. It's not that I don't want anyone around, I just have to sort things out in my head. I need silence.

"Oh, she's not leaving. You're still almost dead, remember? She'll watch you. And this time- try not to scare the care taker off." Bunny says with a smile and hint of humor.

"Wait-?" I start, but Elsa begins to explain before I finish.

"They said you needed a care taker, and since I'm still in healing time, Bunny decided it would be best if I spent this time being your caretaker."

"Oh."

"What exactly happened, if you don't mind telling me, to the other care takers?" I look straight into her eyes as she asks this. They are so beautiful and full, but also terrified. Terrified of me.

"I just have bad dreams, and sometimes my mind pretends they're reality. Don't worry, I won't do anything. It hasn't happened in a long time, so don't worry." I try to reassure.

I'm not lying, technically. It really is just nightmares that try to become reality. Besides it's been at least a year, surely I'm better. Also, why would I hurt Elsa? She's the most beautiful, amazing person ever.

I don't think I'm too much of a monster.

"Okay." She smiles. "I'm going to go to sleep though, so goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say, holding onto these precious words.

I definitely won't be sleeping, though. Too many thoughts to control my mind.

**A/N: sorry this took so long to write! My excuse this time is school and life, but that's not really a good excuse. I mean, my best friend has recently (well like 3 months) become my boyfriend so theres that and my school is basically trying to kill me. so ya. I'm sorry you had to read my personal life but honestly Finals are coming up and break so don't expect much writing lol i ahte myself ps plz comment i like to hear your inputs YOUR OPINIONS ARE IMPORTANT!**


	15. Awaken

A/N: sorry for crappy updating. I'm trying. Sorry for the personal interferences.

Jack

The first two nights were restless, to say the least. My eyes did not shut for a second. After all, I've been stuck in a bed for two days, and expected to be longer. But, in all honestly, I'm kinda okay with not sleeping. Sleeping means nightmares. Sleeping means memories of the past. Sleeping means remembering, and some things I don't want to remember.

I don't want to remember my mother and sister dying for me. I don't want to remember every person I couldn't save whenever I was on a mission, including the care takers I frightened so horribly they wouldn't take care anymore. I don't want to remember Gothel's prison. It's too much.

"Gooodmorning." Elsa said in a soft voice, entering the room with breakfast.

"Hey- goodmorning." I offer back. Truth is, I love Elsa being around me. It makes me feel warm inside, some weird feeling of safety I've never felt.

I love her being around me, but not like this. She shouldn't have to take care of me. I should be taking care of her. I should be protecting her.

"I made sure they put eggs without cheese, like you, a foolish cheese hater, like." She gave a warm smile, handing me the tray.

As I ate the meal, she sat down in her little chair that resting in the corner opposite of my bed. She must have found a fondness for it, which I don't mind at all.

"Bunny said they're working on something in a lab. He didn't say what, but he said it's top secret, and we'll be very interested. I would've found out, but he wanted to wait until you could walk around more." She struck up conversation.

"I can walk around. I've rested for a few days." I say, preparing myself to get up. Technically, I'm not sick. I'm just in recovery, which is like the worst thing ever.

"Jack, I'm sure you can, but Bunny probably wants you to wait longer." Her empathetic eyes, large and vast as if holding a beautiful blue Galaxy, pleaded with me.

"Fine." I pout. "I hate this."

Elsa

Jack pouted like a little boy who couldn't get his way. It was kind of adorable in a little way I can't describe. That's been happening a lot lately- me, feeling something and not being able to describe it to myself to solve it.

It's stupid, though. He's just Jack. But he's more, but- whatever. It's too confusing to try and resolve in my mind. I'll do it later, when I have the mind capability too.

"What's so bad? You get to be in bed all day." I try to sound perky, but it's weird coming from me. Usually I'm the receiver of encouragement, not the giver.

"Exactly! I'm stuck in the bed, this room, not able to do anything. I can't go train or improve or fix something or be productive in any way. Ugh!" He says, looking to the window, where the curtains can't hide the sun's bright rays.

"Oh. I mean, you could draw. That's what I've been doing to pass the time, honestly." I suggest. I don't really draw anything important, just stuff to entertain my mind for a while.

"You draw? That's- that's amazing." He seems enthralled.

"No- no, haha, not like you think. It's nothing good. Just- stuff. I'd consider it of little importance. Just to pass the time." I laugh to myself a little.

"Will you show me?" He asks his question not like he asks for food of a drink, but like he asking for something very delicate.

"They're at my apartment, I just dump them there when I go over to sleep. I draw them while you're asleep, since I'm technically supposed to be here all day." I shrug.

"Oh, well that's okay, you don't have too. Not if its a burden."

"It's not. I don't mind showing you since they really are nothing."

"Well, if you say that..." His smirk suggested a devious plan, "let's go get them."

"Jack, you're- we're- supposed to stay in this room until recovery time is over. And since no ones told me the okay, that's not today." Though the idea seemed fun, I couldn't do that.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! Why not? We haven't been able to do anything cool in days. I might just die of boredom." Jack dramatically pretends to fall from on his knees to a fallen pose, stretched across the sheets.

I giggle lightly. "and if we're caught?"

"I don't know. I'm best at making up stories on the spot." he shrugs his shoulders, smiling. "Besides were just crossing the street for a few minutes. It's nothing serious."

Oh, he's serious.

"I thought you were joking..." I sigh.

"Well I was and I wasn't." He shrugged. "So when are we going? Tonight is the time I propose."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave for a few minutes."

Jack

She agrees! This is going to be great. It seems like ages since I've done anything fun.

And so we wait until tonight in my room. We talk and laugh. We have a normal time. It's odd, having a normal time with her. I'm so used to one of us being attacked or hunting something that just talking is nice.

Plus her smile is beautiful. It makes me melt inside. I'm head over heals for her, and it's terrible. I can't just love her like a normal person. I've got too much baggage. I'm not good enough for her.

She deserves a protector, someone who will love her and tell her she's beautiful every day. She deserves someone who will brag about being hers, who will always strive to find her happiness. A selfless person. I hope she finds him, whoever he is. It can't be me, despite how much I really think I love her. I can't. She deserves better.

The time is here. The sun has hidden away for the night, and the moon is bright and big.

"Let's go." I whisper, opening my room door.

"Go where?" Bunny says with a grin as he is there to the open door.

"Nowhere!" I insist.

"Elsa, shouldn't you be home by now? It is dark, and even in our walls there is crime." Bunny sounds like he's reading a card.

"Actually I've decided to stay here until Jack is better. Since he obviously isn't well enough to attend some meeting or whatever, I can't leave him unattended." She smiles at Bunny. I must admit, she's very sassy. It's kinda hot.

"Fine, then you won't mind me locking the doors. In case of a sleep walking incident, of course." He smiles deviously.

Who stepped on your pride?

"I've never had a sleep walking incident before!" I protest.

"But you and I both know you've had incidents of physical altercatio-"

"Okay fine, whatever. Goodbye, see you later." I say, shutting the door on Bunny before he finishes his words. I heard the lock, and I slide to my knees against the door.

"Obviously something went wrong in one of those stupid meetings he won't let us attend, but doesn't mind telling me about." Elsa pouts, getting angry. "And what was all that with 'incidents' talk? He's hiding something. He's literally locking us up from the world! Stupid!"

"Elsa-"

"No, I'm not done! It's just plain rude to accuse you of whatever he accused you of! I can't believe him!"

"Elsa-" she keeps cutting me off.

"He's so inconsiderate! You're not even hurt anymore!"

"Elsa!"

"What?!"

"I have a window. He didn't think it all through. Plus he's probably just messing with us, waiting for a surprise factor for whatever he's got. It's his style." I shrug, getting up to go to the window.

"A window? Jack, you're on the second floor"

"Yeah, I know, but we can use my sheets. I've done this plenty before, it'll be easy." I shrug off, trying to be in a carefree mood.

"Plenty times before?" She quotes me, In a slight teasing manor, but she also seems to be stuck, thinking on those words.

"Um, yeah- like way long ago though. Before here." I assure.

"So, you were a bad boy before being a stubborn soldier?" She laughs.

"I mean, not to brag, but I did turn the lights off at night- just to be edgy." Sarcastically, we laugh.

As the sheets were being knotted for our escape, we teased and laughed over silly things no sober person would laugh over. I hadn't snuck out in years! The adrenaline and pure excitement filled my entire body; a deeply missed drug.

Hushing each other between giggles of stupidity, we exited the room, using definitely less than required precaution. We nearly stumbled over ourselves, trying in a rushed frenzy to cross the street to Elsa's apartment building.

Her building was really an aged, simplistic house with several stories that fit well into city-like environment; like a brick into a wall. The first floor must've been an old shop of some sort, but it's been so damaged and beat in the past few years that it's hard to say what anything used to be.

We tip toe up the stairs in the extreme darkness. Though there was no lights or flashlight or torches, i wasn't afraid of the pitch black anymore. I have Elsa. She lit up the room with her ocean for eyes. The cold world tries to cripple us, but with her, I feel like I can hold myself in one piece.

I'm sure we aren't anywhere near silence due to our giggling and care-free shushing of each other. We don't care, that's what's the best.

She pulls a key from her front pocket in her worn black jeans, carefully opening the door. It creaks loudly as we try to stealthily enter. I close the door after we both were in.

Elsa made a grunt-like noise as if she had been surprised by something.

"I just hit the freeking couch." She whispered in slight surprise, mostly in laughter of herself though.

I laughed, at her adorable clumsiness, and at us. Here we are, sneaking into her apartment to look at some sketches, and we're having a blast.

Beside the living room where we entered was the kitchen, then a hallway with three rooms: Anna, Elsa, and the kids. I'm not sure if the kids are even Elsa's anymore. I think Anna and Kristoff adopted them, since they're more stable than her. And there's two of them. I believe this all happened when I was in hospital, but honestly recently I don't know much.

Elsa grabs my hand, guiding me through the apartment. Both of us bumping into each other or a table or a chair or whatever else there is. Suddenly, a light turned on.

"J-jack? Elsssa?" Anna mumbled very drowsily. "I guess- guess you can't sleeeep"

Elsa and I gave each other a look, almost laughing at Anna's behavior. She was so tired she must've forgotten I have my own apartment... Or maybe not? Who knows.

Elsa began trying to convince Anna to go to sleep, but Anna in stubborn half-awareness began pouring water or something.

"Anna, were okay, really. You can go back to slee-" Elsa protested, but was cut off by a practically woozy Anna.

"Sshhhhh. Drink this, it will help you sleeep" she smiled, completely out of it.

We drank the water, which was freshly cold. I assume it's a 'secret remedy' to get to sleep. Maybe she thinks the cold water calms you down? Whatever, it's just water.

"Thanks Anna, you can go back to sleep now." Elsa says, finishing her glass.

"Yeess... You'll feel sleepy sooon." Anna giggled, sleepishly trudging to her room.

Once Anna closed the door to her room, and i felt somewhat tired suddenly. Must be the placebo effect.

Elsa's eyes began to look heavy.

"You okay?" I ask, convincing myself I was getting sleepy.

"Yea- yeah j-just woo" she slurred her words, losing her control of herself. "I think she- she put something in tha- in tha- in that waterrr" I could tell her body felt heavier.

I held my arms out, near her like a hug would work, preparing to hold her. I wasn't feeling like she seemed to feel, so insanely instantly tired. But I've been sleeping for days. Who knows how little sleep she's gotten.

"To- to the room. I'm just gonna... I'm just gonna sit down for a second" she trailed off, slugging down the hallway to the end room.

She tripped, but I caught her. In her woozy state, she smiled and held onto me, whispering to herself about something I didn't understand.

We somewhat fell into the room, and Elsa managed to close the door and lock it. When she turned back towards me, she jumped a little.

"I forgot you were here" she laughed like some who hasn't slept in days.

"Okay, you- you go to sleep, and I'll look for the pape-" I tried to urge before she interrupted.

"Shhhhh no, shhh no." She said, her eyes mostly closed and making some attempt of an gesture.

She took my arm, wrapping both of hers arms around it, and jaggedly got into the bed.

"Um Elsa, you gotta let me go-"

"No- shhhh, come sleep shhhh I don't like being so alone shhhh" she said, tugging on my arm.

I really didn't want to, at her mental state, but I got on the bed sheets. I laid on my back, her body curled beside mine, and her arms wrapping around one arm that was beside her. I didn't want to, at this current time and state, do anything to her.

She seemed to want me beside her, but I wasn't sure. We were having a lot of fun prior to this event, and I'm pretty sure Anna sleepishly drugged us, thinking we needed sedatives. I begin to feel the heavy effect of the drug.

Before I knew it, she was sleeping, curled beside me, and so was I.


	16. Weeds

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for making y'all wait so long! In a vain attempt of excuse, I blame personal matters. It's been awfully chaotic in some ways (don't worry, there was a lot of fantastic developments as well), but that's not important. Also, I hope to properly display realistic aspects of life in this story. If anything is inaccurate, wrong, or just plain awful, do not hesitate to tell me. Though I use my little spare time to write this, I would appreciate it if my little doodle of a story was properly portraying all it discussed. Thank you for everything. **

**-Kat (author) - feel free to DM/comment for any questions or concerns. **

**Elsa's POV**

I awoke to a banging on a door. A loud, clanging banging dong on the door. My head hurt immensely, spinning around and around. I nearly fell out of the bed, crawling to the door, trying to silence the disturbance.

I opened the door, my face feeling sagged and my body feeling heavier than ever.

"Elsa, have you seen Jack! We need to speak, now. Immediate meeting!" Bunny shouted, or it seemed like he did.

Then it hit me- Jack was in my room. Not in his.

"N-no, I haven't." I stuttered, mostly from the migraine.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"Yah- no, I mean- Anna gave me this water- but it- it was some awful water."

"Well, report to political building in a few minutes- and find jack!" Bunny's ascertain tone felt threatening for a moment.

"I- I will be there." I sauntered.

With that, Bunny retracted to the outside, and through the window I could hear his faint shouts. I guess something important must be discussed.

I look over at Jack. He slept, like he had heard nothing. His breathing was soft, as if he was comfortable. I've never seen him in this state. Assuming it's either that weird water or his recent injuries, I quietly call him to wake.

"Jack? Jack." I whisper, unwilling to break his slumber.

But he did not wake.

"Jack." I said louder, as if I was talking to him in a noisy surrounding.

His eyes split open, barely enough for me to notice. His brows furrowed, owning his appeal of confusion. Rubbing his forehead in a dazed fashion, he mumbled out something or another, but I stood unaware.

"Jack?" I finally said, breaking the puzzled silence.

"A-are you real?" He stuttered, looking around in almost a frenzy, but only in a way that looked like he expected this to be a dream.

"Y-yes? But, we need to go to the political center soon. Bunny has news for u-" I stammered, before being interrupted.

"this isn't home. This isn't real." His eyes grew, desperately calling for help from their sky blue appearance. "You're not real!"

"Jack- I'm real. I know so, this isn't a dream." I say, approaching him and reaching my hand out to help him up.

His body lurched forward, examine my hand closely as he carefully held it. He laughed in such a bizarre way that I'd never seen- a laugh of relief of insanity.

"You're- you're real." He sighed; his chest releasing as a great weight fell off of him. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"Why did you- did you have a nightmare?" I asked, unsure of how to ask or what to ask really. I don't know how to feel about the entire situation. If he drank the water I did, how come he woke so uneasy? Usually I suffer nightly from nightmares, but tonight my mind entertained me with nothing. I don't remember dreaming; and I'm glad.

"It's nothing." He answered vainly.

"I know it's not noth-"

"Don't worry, okay?" His panicked look quickly fell into a soft smile. "I just wasn't sure. Never hurts to check" he laughed it off as a joke, but I knew better.

A solemn silence filled the air. I could tell through Jack's face as he collected his thoughts, examining his surrounding and concluding his ideas.

"What happened last night? I only remember feeling suddenly dreadfully sleepy after Anna's water." I inquired, partly to break the awkward silence, partly for my own curiosity.

"I- you- you fell asleep in my arms- but I tried not to let you!" He stammered, defending himself. "And I didn't feel so sleepy as you- so- so you slept, and I... I

just laid there. Then I felt just as tired as you seemed. I'm- I'm sorry if I-"

"Jack- it's okay. Anna gave us something in that water, I'm assumed she thought we wanted to sleep." I giggled at the idea of silly sleepy Anna, drugging us in her innocence. "But it's okay. Do- do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered almost to quickly.

"Jack, if somethings bothering you-"

"Elsa, I'm fine. Just a weird night." His insistent tone only proved me more right. Something was tugging at him, and I don't know what.

An awkward silence refilled the room as he stumbled to get up.

"We should go to that thing you mentioned." He stated.

"Yeah, it's at the political building- In the center of town. Bunny wants us there immediately." I vainly say, feeling as if he was refusing me. I mean, why won't he tell me? We're- well, I don't know what we are.

Allies? In this world, I guess. Survivors? Definitely. Friends? I don't know. I don't know what friends are. All I had was Hans and my parents. I shutter at their memory, especially their dead corpses. Their faces often haunt the night, begging to creep up on me if I let them. I try not to.

Sometimes, when I'm with Jack, he makes me forget. I forget how much I hate the past; how terrified I am of the night time. He makes me forget that I hate myself. My suicide attempt, Hans and his brutal attacks, Gothel, the living dead, watching so many people die. It never ends. It's a constant cycle of death and horror and vile Images. But sometimes, if he's around, I forget. And I suppose that's better than remembering.

"I'm going to go back to my apartment. I'll see you in the building soon." And with those words that felt like a crude rejection, Jack left.

I stood there, disheveled and discouraged. He left. I know he'd be back, but why did it hurt so much? I'd see him soon, and we're not anything.

"Elsa?" Anna's beautiful green eyes peered in the room. "Are you okay? I heard Jack leave. How- how did he get here? I mean- did he-?"

"Oh no, Anna, I'm sorry. Actually, you kinda got him here." I smiled at her. She was my sister, but I don't know what that means. I guess I tell her things.

"What?" She tilted her head.

"Well, we came to get some... Things, and um- you have this water you gave us, and it... It knocked us out. You kinda drugged us." I laughed lightly, hiding the pain Jack unwillingly inflicted.

"Wait- water? Water! Oh Elsa I'm so sorry i-!" Anna pleaded, realizing her mistake.

"It's okay, Anna. Just, kinda funny." I smiled, looking around for new clothes for the meeting.

"Elsa I feel awful! I can't believe I- ugh!" She stammered, mortified and angry at herself.

"Anna, it's okay." I reassured her.

"You promise?" She begged.

"Promise?"

"Yeah- a promise. If you promise anything, it means it's true through anything. So, you promise it's okay? You can't lie about a promise." She said, still obviously completely embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"I- I promise." The words uttered from my mouth were ones so now powerful. Of course, I knew what a promise was. I just- I don't remember using one ever. It felt so- so safe. I hated that feeling almost. All my life, safe is not something that's been around. Safe is new, and it's terrifying.

"I promise, Anna." I whispered again to myself, letting myself adjust to the newness.

I'll use promises for her. They are genuine, and she deserves genuine. I will only promise those who need it.

I tell myself, bonding myself to such a contract.

"Good!" She squealed, and left me to quickly pull myself together for the meeting.

**Jack's POV**

I tapped my thumb on the hard round table, harboring just myself, North, and Eugene. My heart feels heavy, partly from the mornings start, party from the lying to Elsa thing.

Do you want to look like an unstable fool? Just tell her, 'oh I have terrible nightmares that often make me want to die, and cause me to question reality what's new for you?' God, I'm so stupid.

I shouldn't have stayed. I should have left, sparing her my misery company. She can't know how bad they get. I'm weak for this.

"Oi, let's get started then." The impatient Australian muttered. "Jack- where's Elsa? She ought'a get here soon."

"Give her a few more minutes- she'll be here." I assured, but honestly I had no idea.

Bunny thudded his foot impatiently. His expression was more of concern than agitation.

"Anyone else missing?" Eugene said, probably trying to distress the overall aroma.

"Astrid and Hiccup, but I heard they were both training to get ready to go search for medicine again." I added. I'm unsure of how this information came to me, but I suppose it's useful.

"That's alright- they'll figure this out soon enough." Bunny said in a nervous chatter, like he was holding back a flood of words that would stun us all.

"Just start without Elsa, we can catch her up later." Eugene suggested, seeming bored.

"She should probably hear this, if what I've heard of her past true." Bunny continued, anxiously fiddling his fingers.

"What _have _you heard?" Instinctively I almost argue.

"We've all got pasts before this wall. I don't know if you've noticed, Bunny- commander of the fleet- but there's an epidemic that changed the entire world!" Eugene progressed from boredom to impatience to crude sarcasm.

"Your past isn't something worthy of attention either, oh _Flynn Rider_-" North teased, egging the angry man on. I don't know to much about Eugene's past, just whatever he or Rapunzel shared with me- which isn't much. We are friends and comrades, but we're not exactly

"You don't know anything, oh good old _Nicholas_" Eugene spat back.

Within a few seconds, those two fired up voices began fighting incessantly. They rambled on, loudly, not listening to each other speak, arguing about who had done worse, or who was worse, or something about the past. I couldn't really decipher what they were shouting about. Mostly, I watched eagerly. It made me momentarily forget the nagging pain deep within me over seeing Elsa's eyes react when I lied in the way I did. God, her eyes are stuck in my head.

They won't leave. I can't forget it, I can't escape from that look. It should be easy, I've seen worse. I saw her terror with Hans. I saw her horrified with her father. I've seen so many terrified looks from her. Why is this one different?

I notice Bunny, completely immune to the unfolding fight. He just stood there, his eyes crazed and his fingers tapping at each other. It was bizarre... he just looked so distracted. But when his eyes finally averted towards the screaming duo, he quickly darted his eyes back and forth between his fingers and the fight, appearing nervous.

"Please sit down." He said, catching us all by surprise. Bunny is not a 'please' guy.

Eugene and North, both holding each other's fists, stopped abruptly, quickly finding a seat as if they were convincing us they weren't just fighting.

Then the door creaked, and a set of diamond eyes peered in. It was Elsa.

"Sorry if I'm late, I got caught up." She said, hustling in with a confused look. I could tell she was trying to figure out if the silence in the room was her or not. Looking around to take in the scene, her eyes locked on mine. They were searching for an empty chair, and there were several throughout the glass table.

Averting my gaze, she sheepishly sat beside me. I didn't think she would, honestly. I didn't know how offended or hurt I made her, but I didn't expect her to come so quickly back to me.

"That's okay. Is everyone here now?" Bunny voice showed a hint of urging will. "Yes, okay good."

After answering his own question, he took a deep breath.

"I know some of you will fill controversial to this topic, but- but we... we've discovered, er, created something. It's- It's probably the key to solving the epidemic." He started.

"What do you mean _solve?_" Eugene suspected.

"Well... it wasn't me who did all this. It was... it was someone a few of you know. It was-" Bunny stuttered, before being cut off.

"It was my doing." A familiar voice crawled into the room from a dark corner. The voice was menacing and vile... It was Pitch's voice.

"You can't seriously think HE could solve anything!" Elsa blurted out. "He tried to kill Jack and I!"

"Sorry, _princess_, but I'm a changed man." Pitch smirked, and I knew he was lying. His presence made me furious. "Besides, you might want to listen in to what I've created."

"Don't you ever call her that." I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists as I stood up to face him.

"Oh sit down, Frost. You haven't even heard what I have to say."

"We don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Jack, sit down and listen. This- this news is fascinating." Bunny said, making me sit down in fury.

"Now that we've all calmed down, I'll tell you this news." Pitch began, holding a creeping smile that only made me want to punch him more. "So, you all know of this apocalypse problem, right?"

"Yeah, we all know, Pitch. You almost killed us with them, so I'd say we know." Elsa spat. "Get to the point."

"Well- I've devised a cure." He smiled, watching us all jump up in protest. "Oh sit down!"

"How do you know this cure works?!" North thundered.

"Because we've tested it... and it worked." His grin grew wider and wider as we all showed our surprise.

"Who did you test it on!" Eugene shouted.

"How do you know it worked?!" North raised his voice.

"Prove this so called cure." Elsa said in a powerful, vengeance tone.

"I'll show you that it worked. Come on in!" He stated, then shouting to another exit door as if to a person.

And then, the living scum walked through. The dead, back to life. Out of the millions infected, Pitch chose the worst one to bring back from the dead.

Elsa's POV

As soon as he called for the living dead, my heart stopped. When it walked through the doors, I froze.

It was him. He was there. I thought I was finally free. I thought I had escaped the past, and only the nightmares were left. But he came back. The dead raised back from life, and he brought hell with him.

I stopped breathing. I couldn't comprehend it. He was there. I was so horrified. He's there. He's standing there, ready to destroy me over and over again. Fear, more than I've ever felt before, rippled through my body.

He came back from the dead. He came back to haunt me again. He's here, staring at me.

Pitch resurrected Hans.


	17. Back From the Dead

**A/N: Lemmie tell you something. I write my stories on wattpad so i can access it on my phone and write more accessibly. WELL I had like 1,000+ words written and was continuing the story and today I go on my phone to check the story- it's not there. All gone. :)))))) anyways sorry for personal issues always coming up. Please rate, read, comment- whatevers! Thanks!**

**Also: Over the summer I've been working at this camp, which has barely any wifi and pretty bad service.**

* * *

**Jack**

He did it. The devil decided to escape from below the earth. He resurrected from the dead. The bastard is alive. I don't know what to feel.

The anger immediately rips through me. Instinctively, I stand up moving forward to shield Elsa from the glare of this living monster.

And that's when I see her.

Is she breathing? Her face is frozen, eyes swelling with terror. The past traumas have just risen from the grave to attack her again. Her body was shaking, and I don't know how much of her mind is left in realty.

"Get out! You bastard!" I shout at Hans, whose face appears almost glossy- like he's wearing some film to hide his disgusting true soul.

"Jack!" Bunny demands.

"Oh jack, don't you see the scientific ingeniousness? We're going to save the world."

"No! You don't want to cure the world, you want to- I don't know, something awful!"

"Jack stop!" Bunny tries to intervene.

"NO! Do you know what he's done?! Do you know who that is?! You can't-"

But then the monster opened his mouth as useless words fell out. "Let Elsa decide. she knows me best." A cruel smile decorate his face.

I turned around to see Elsa, fits clutches and knuckles white, almost falling backwards. She stumbled getting out of her chair, stepping back like everyone was surrounding her and crowding her in a pen. Her eyes were widened by fear, opened only to see the past haunt her.

She shook her head barely, but no one could really see due to her immense shaking.

"Remember me, Elsa?" Hans crept.

Elsa looked terrified- mortified- of everything around her. Gradually she stepped back until a wall prevented her from going farther back.

I didn't dare step closer.

Hans began speaking again. "I am your husband, Elsa. Remember? You're all mine, don't forget it."

It was his words which set me off, turning to him and screaming at him to shut up, attacking at him. Through the commotion in which I caused, I caught Elsa running through the doors via the corner of my eye.

"Elsa!" I called, but I let her run. That disgusting thing of a man dared to return in this world after months of her escape.

"This is your fault, boy! She's been mine for years, how dare you! You cannot take her from me!" Hans started.

"She doesn't want you!" I shouted between several other voices trying to shut us up.

"And she wants you? No, boy, it doesn't matter who she wants, because she's already mine." Hans growled.

"You touch her and I swear I'll kill you." I threatened, but Hans seems older than me by 7 or 8 years, and he wasn't as scrawny and weak as me, which immediately feels threatening.

"You killed me once already, and look how that turned out?" He smiled, as everyone around put the pieces together, deciding their opinion on what our past was. "Don't you ever try to get in my way."

"Jack, settle down, this man will help us-" Bunny attempted to begin.

"This man is a monster! If im the only one who sees it, doesn't matter! He's still an evil monster!" I shouted, stamping out the door, running off to find Elsa.

She's more important than me, so I will focus on her. I race to the apartment, to which I find nothing but no answer and a sickening feeling. I rush out, jumping from plot to plot, trying to find the fallen angel. The muscles in my legs burned, my heart weighed seventy more pounds than it once did. My train of thoughts collided with anxiety, erupting in complete turmoil. I have to find her I have to find her I have to find her.

Using any energy I can muster up, either from adrenaline or pure fear, I race back to her apartment. Each step up the stairway to her door bite at my heels. Every step aches, but to quit now is to quit on Elsa. I bang at the door, calling for someone to open.

The eyes that peered out were not Elsa's, but Anna's.

"What's so urgent?"

"Where's Elsa!" I breathlessly beg.

"I- I don't know I just got home- why what's wrong is everything okay?" Panic crept up behind Anna.

"I don't know, I just need to find her. I'm sure she's okay, don't worry" I huff.

"Have you checked the cafeteria?"

"Yes"

"The square?"

"Yes! I've checked everywhere!"

"The shooting range?"

"Ye- oh!" I race out, screaming a thank you to Anna before falling down the stairs and racing out the building.

It's only a walk of 11 minutes to the range, and running cuts time, but I've spent so much time running around town trying to find her.

After passing the decayed buildings and shadow-filled alleys, I start to approach the shooting rang. The shooting range is basically a large overgrown field with a few blocks of wood with targets painted on, an whatever else people can spare. However in this time, luxuries don't exist.

The field seems empty, with only the wind and overgrown weeds to keep company. It's almost beautiful, if it wasn't at the edge of shelter, surrounded by the wall that keeps us in.

"Elsa! Elsa!" I screamed, my voice breaking from exhaustion. The words burned in my throat- I blame the dryness of everything. It's this time of year when it's hottest, right before everything freezes over.

I yelled again for her, but only the silence of nature answered.

"...what do you want?" A fragile voice quietly emerged.

"Elsa..." I sighed from extreme relief. I followed from where the peep came from, and found Elsa lying against a massive oak tree, which held rough edges suggesting swords have found its bark many times prior.

Her face was hallow and sunken; she looked emotionless. I remember her looking this way after I first met her, when she escaped Hans. Her eyes gazed into nothing's, discovering only what her mind created.

"Elsa... Are you okay?" I asked again, after finally catching my breath.

"I don't know." Her monotone voice refused to display any form of emotion.

"Well... Do you want to talk about it?" At this point all my words were echoes of anything anyone has said to me for comfort. I don't know how to help or aid in hurt. I'm just here.

"I don't know." Her voice held a little helplessness to it.

"What do you know?" I ask, unsure if the answer would be the solution or anther problem.

"Just stop it okay!" She shouted.

"I'm- im sorry I just want to help-"

"What do you think talking is going to do? He-! That thing-! He's here, do you think I'm going to be okay?!" She looked at me while shouting, but anger wasn't in her voice. Panic and fear was.

She sighed deeply, collecting whatever sane thoughts she had left. "I wish this never happened."

Then a thought occurred to me. "I know everything has a tendency to suck, but I try not to wish things never happened. Every thing that's ever happened has contributed to this moment, and without any of it, nothing would be like it is now. I know now isn't all that fantastic, but I'd go through it again if it meant knowing you."

"Th-thank you." She whispered, her voice beginning to break in the way voices do before you cry.

"Elsa, are you okay?" I rarely see her cry, and it's always been a bad thing.

"I'm- I'm fine." She wiped at her eyes, sniffling lightly then taking a final deep breath. "I just... You- you're so-"

"It's okay." I laughed in bitter sweet smile.

"You are important to me."

Her words hit me with the force of a freight train, knocking me over in the strangest form of shock. I just stood there, frozen in her sentence.

"I'm- im sorry" she rushed.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Well you didn't answer so I assume I messed something up." Her eyes glowed in a beautiful light, despite the worry that crawled along her face. She bit at her lip, anticipating my response.

"Elsa, You didn't. I just- I-... You're important to me too." Those words were the hardest to get out.

Suddenly, a smile slowly drew itself on her face. Her saddened eyes sweetly widened. In all her days, she's never seemed more beautiful. I sat down beside her, closer than I'd think I would've if our words were different.

We sat in silence, the kind that you wish for in a world screaming this loudly. She begins to scoot closer, and leans her head on my shoulder. In this, my heart jumps in a way it never has.

"Can- can I wrap my arm around you?" Nervous, I ask.

There is a moment of silence, but it feels awfully long but I'm not sure if it really was long or if it was my own brain.

"Yes." Her soft voice speaks.

I wrap my arm around her, cupping just below her shoulder. She shuts her eyes, resting on me. In a swift moment, she wraps her arm around my chest. In heavy pounding, my heart races.

I never want to let go of this moment. It is ours.

She woke up in a sweaty tremble, mumbling about running. She had fallen asleep on my lap, to which I ran my fingers in her messy, tangled hair until she woke up in such a terror.

As she woke in panic, I tried to calm her. Her eyes jolted at my touch, so that was out of the question.

"It's okay, it's okay! You're okay, I'm here. It was just a dream."

She jumped up, breathing erratically. She looked at me like I was the only part of sanity she knew.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here okay?"

In a shaking, anxious mess, she nodded. Her whispering voice repeated my words like she was learning them.

Her eyes were terrified, but still she almost feel forward onto me, squeezing me like her life depended on it. I held her close, afraid if I ever let her go, the darkness of this world would take her.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here, it's okay." I began, letting one hand stroke down her head.

I don't know how to comfort really, but I remember what I've seen. Continuing holding her, tears begin to pour out onto my chest but I don't care. My only purpose now is to be here for her.

"Please- please don't stop talking. Please... It- it makes me feel safe." Her broken voice said.

"Okay. Well... I've never been good at comfort. Come to think of it, I don't really think I know the first thing about comfort. But I remember how my mother did it. Ha, I can remember once my sister and I were playing and she scraped up her knees. She was only 6 maybe, and so she was crying. My mother, you know what she did? She went up to my sister, patted her hair, and told her it'll be okay. I think she said something like, 'it'll be okay, because scrapes heal, and bruises fade. When we fall down, we get back up. so it is okay.' And you know, I guess that kinda sticks with me. Because I've fallen down a lot- this world has fallen down, but hopefully it'll get back up."

She looked up to me, her glowing eyes suddenly bright and filled with something soft. "Thank you."

In those few moments, we stared into each others eyes. I'd never seen her like this- so beautiful and amazing. Her head titled forward towards me. Our noses touched barely, but that touch send shivers through my body.

"Can- can I... Can I-?" I stuttered, nervous beyond anything I've ever felt to ask this question.

"Can you..." She asked, starting to smile as if she knew my question.

"Can I- Um, can I maybe, er, can I kiss you?" The words felt like a flood breaking a damn.

She smiled beautifully, more pretty than I could ever remember. "Of course." She whispered as her soft lips neared mine, almost teasing me.

And I kissed her, hugging her closer than I ever have, making sure she's close to me. In a frenzied passion, we couldn't get enough of each other. Then she broke away, breathing heavy but not in a frightful or saddened way. In a different way, that I don't even know how to describe.

"Please- I-... I want to go slow, because- because last time it-" her hands trembled as I could see she was recanting her memories of Hans.

"Okay, Elsa, it's okay. We can go at whatever speed you want, okay?" I tried to start, but I could tell she was falling back into the horrors of the past.

"Please I can't- I can't do this- I- please last time I was hurt- please-" she began to mumble, tears starting to take her over again.

"Elsa, listen." I wiped her tears with my thumbs, smiling and she cupped her hand around mine, resting both on her face.

"Yes?" She sniffled.

"Elsa, last time wasn't your fault. Last time wasn't love. But I can promise you that this, this right now, this is real. This is because I... Because I love you."

She smiled in pure symphony, hugging me tightly.

"You are important to me okay? I promise I won't ever let him hurt you. I promise."

She sniffled again, composing herself.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you okay? I'm going to keep you safe."

"I love you too." Once again, her words left me speechless.

"I- I never said it before to anyone. But I'm glad you're the first to hear it. To hear it for real." She smiled, and I held her.

and so we stood, holding each other in a sweet silence. After several moments, we sat back down against the tree, and she leaned against me. I didn't dare ever let go of her. She has become my everything.


End file.
